El Amor Es
by Madison Luna Marie Ross
Summary: Elsa se ve forzada a hacer un pacto con las Islas del Sur, lo que la decide a tomar una medida de precaución; los 6 meses pacíficos terminaron para Elsa y Anna. Anna aprenderá lo que es el amor, los celos y el odio. Siempre deseo el poder conocer el mundo y los diversos sentimientos pero no sabia que podían ser tan amargos como dulces.
1. El Amor

_El Amor es..._

_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

* * *

Capitulo 1.

_**El Amor es...**_

Kristoff miro incrédulo a Elsa quien se encontraba detrás de ese enorme escritorio digno de alguien con poder como la Reina, la mirada seria y su habla le habían dado a entender que no era broma lo que acababa de pedirle; entendía muy poco la personalidad de Elsa, ya que esta era muy conservadora, ahora era más abierta, pero solo con Anna así que él no sabía muy bien si solo jugaba con él como una amiga o si lo que decía era una orden por parte de la Reina de Arendelle. Miro a su alrededor preguntándose si Anna le estaba jugando una broma junto con su hermana y se encontraba escondida, pero solo estaban ellos dos en el estudio, y Elsa se veía tan seria que pensó que si se negaba lo congelaría, aunque sabía que ella no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso, así que hizo lo primero "escuche mal" con ese pensamiento se metió un dedo en el oído pensando que lo tenía sucio o tapado.

-Kristoff -hablo por fin Elsa mientras miraba algo divertida las diferentes reacciones que había tenido el güero- Sé que solo llevamos 6 meses de conocernos pero yo no juego cuando se trata de Anna, lo que te acabo de pedir es por ella.

-Pero Majestad lo que me está pidiendo no es…

-Tengo una razón para ello Kristoff -dijo Elsa mirándolo fijamente- Yo soy capaz de cuidar a Anna, pero sigo siendo una mujer, y estoy ocupada la mayor parte del día con cosas del Reino, lo único que quiero es que Anna se sienta lo más segura que sea posible, y pensé en ti, llevan una sana relación, ella te considera parte de su vida ahora, eres importante para ella, no encuentro a alguien más con quien Anna se sienta más a gusto que contigo.

Kristoff entendió a lo que se refería la Reina pero lo que no le entraba en la cabeza era la razón por la que ella avía llegado a pensar en algo así, ella hablaba de seguridad para Anna pero no sabía de qué quería protegerla, ¿tan malo estaba el asunto para que ella le pidiera ese tipo de cosas? El no ignoraba el hecho de que otros Reinos pensaban que Elsa era una amenaza para ellos, pero no creía que ese fuera el motivo de que estuviera el ahí, pensó que tal vez habría bandidos y ladrones, ya se había topado con algunos antes pero hay guardias por todo el castillo y aunque ahora las puertas estaban abiertas, los guardias eran aún más, así que la idea de bandidos la retiro… ¿Qué otra amenaza podría ser? Y ahora, Anna no era de las que se asustaban con facilidad, cuando vio a un ladrón con las manos en la masa ella no se detuvo y le dio una lección, incluso Kristoff tuvo que detenerla antes de que se hiciera daño a si misma… lo único que a Anna no le podían poner en frente o nombrar porque le daba una crisis nerviosa era…

-Elsa -llamo por fin olvidándose de las formalidades al pensar en una posibilidad, su voz salió ronca por la sorpresa.

-Supongo que ya adivinaste la razón… -murmuro Elsa volteando a ver el ventanal la cual mostraba todo el jardín- aunque ahora son menos, ella sigue teniendo pesadillas de vez en cuando… -dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana e hizo señas a Kristoff para que él también lo hiciera.

Rodeo el escritorio y se posiciono al lado de Elsa, a través del ventanal se podían apreciar a Anna y a Olaf los cuales se encontraban regando las flores, se escuchaba la risa de Anna por los comentarios de un inocente Olaf, quien al parecer cargaba uno de los patitos.

-¿Enserio cree que mi presencia le hará sentir mejor? -pregunto Kristoff mirando a Anna la cual al sentirse observada alzo su rostro encontrándose con Elsa y Kristoff, Anna les sonrió y levanto la mano saludándolos de manera muy animada, Kristoff le devolvió el gesto, pero no la sonrisa lo cual le pareció extraño a Anna.

-No creo que la logre contentar, pero creo que si se puede quedar más tranquila, estando tu aquí -sonrió Elsa convincente de que su hermana estaría bien y levanto la mano saludando por fin a Anna- No te estoy pidiendo que cambies tu estilo de vida, pero si te incomoda entonces no puedo obligarte…

-Si es para que Anna se sienta segura entonces lo hare, pero no puedo descuidar mi trabajo o a Sven- dijo sin apartar la mirada los azulados ojos de Anna quien curiosa le preguntaba con la mirada si todo iba bien.

-Claro que no tienes que abandonar tu trabajo, tú vas por las mañanas y regresas al medio día para vender el hielo, Sven se puede quedar en el establo incluso si lo deseas puede quedarse en el jardín si te parece más acogedor, pero igual desde hace meses comes y cenas aquí, la diferencia es que ya no tendrás que irte por las noches- convencida Elsa se lo propuso de nuevo a Kristoff.

-Lo que no entiendo su Majestad es el ¿Por qué la tengo que proteger de Hans si él está encerrado en los calabozos de las Islas del Sur? -pregunto confundido Kristoff.

-Porque los Reyes y yo llegamos a un acuerdo para que podamos seguir siendo aliados, y es que Hans tendrá que cumplir una sentencia de 5 años en nuestros calabozos y hacer servicio comunitario, lo que significa que estará la mayor parte del tiempo en las mazmorras, pero aun así lo tendremos que ver de vez en cuando, dado que también será parte de la servidumbre, y Anna ha tenido suficientes pesadillas teniéndolo ha el lejos, es por eso que te pido que a partir de hoy te quedes en el castillo, mañana puedes traer tus cosas; la mayor parte del tiempo Anna se encuentra sola por culpa de mis reuniones y mis deberes, así que tenerte aquí la hará distraerse lo suficiente como para que ni se acuerde que Hans está a solo 3 pisos de distancia.

Kristoff escuchó atentamente las razones del porque le pedía que él se quedara en el castillo y abandonara las montañas por las noches, si bien podría seguir trabajando y ganarse su dinero, aunque debía de admitir que estar más cerca de Anna le gustaba mucho, el hecho de que fuera precisamente por culpa de Hans lo irritaba, saber que el idiota estaría también cerca de Anna aunque fueran tres pisos lo frustraba y enojaba también, suspiro al escuchar de nuevo las risas de Anna y Olaf y regreso su mirada ida a la Reina.

-Creo que no me causaría muchas molestias el quedarme, como usted dijo me paso mucho tiempo por aquí -sonrió haciéndole entender a Elsa que aceptaba la propuesta- pero Majestad apenas me conocen por 6 meses.

-Lo sé, le pensé mucho antes de hacerte la propuesta -se atrevió a sonreírle amablemente- Pero creo en ti Kristoff, así que no me decepciones.

-Gracias por confiar en mí su Majestad -dijo haciendo una leve inclinación.

Elsa sonrió- No tienes que ser tan formal, te has vuelto un gran amigo -dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-De acuerdo, Elsa.

-Prepárate para la cena porque tendré que soltar la bomba -argumento Elsa mirando de nuevo por la ventana.

-¿Cuándo llega el idiota? -pregunto irritado Kristoff.

-Dentro de 4 días –gruño- Trate de poder solo reducirlo a sentencia y que no hiciera servicios por el bien de Anna, pero es parte del requisito si queremos seguir teniendo negocios con las Islas del Sur y ya tengo suficientes enemigos como para rechazar la oferta. Pero te aseguro que no le será tan fácil ni bonita su estadía aquí, si se hubiera metido solamente conmigo lo habría dejado estar, pero fue a Anna a quien el manipulo y jugo con sus sentimientos.

-Entiendo – se limitó a decir conteniendo la amargura que le producían esos recuerdos.

-Gracias por entender Kristoff, hagamos lo mejor que podamos para que Anna se sienta segura.

Kristoff asintió con la cabeza y volteo de nuevo su vista a Anna que ahora se encontraba sentada en su columpio, ella los miraba pensando en que no era normal el comportamiento de esos dos y eso hizo que Kristoff suspirara.

La cena iba a ser la más larga de toda su vida.

* * *

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c:

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	2. Es Paciente

_El Amor es..._

_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_**El Amor...Es Paciente**_

El sol se hacía paso por entre las hojas de aquel frondoso árbol; dejo caer las puntas de sus zapatillas sobre el césped y los movió balanceándose hacia adelante y atrás, el viento que había en este día fresco dado al otoño casi invierno le ayudaba a balancearse mejor en aquel columpio, el cual era lo suficiente grande para que dos personas se sentaran, ¿Por qué en el castillo todo era tan grande? Se preguntó divertida, mirando las hojas secas caer a su alrededor, mientras agarraba más vuelo. Sus ojos azules jugaron de nuevo sobre las dos siluetas que se encontraban observándola desde el estudio de su hermana, los miro sonreírse mutuamente y hablar tranquilamente, poso sus manos en el columpio ahora más relajada, pues minutos antes esos dos se veían algo tensos y serios, incluso Kristoff se negó a regresarle la sonrisa y eso la altero un poco. Esos dos llevaban dentro un buen rato, cuando vio llegar a Kristoff casi sin aliento al castillo pensó que algo realmente serio había pasado y se preocupó cuando Elsa le pidió que la dejara hablar a solas con el montañoso.

Sin embargo dejando ese tema de lado le alegraba de gran manera que Elsa se llevara muy bien con Kristoff, no porque pensara que se tenían que llevar bien por estar ellos saliendo, sino porque ella deseaba de todo corazón que su hermana se abriera poco a poco con más gente y no solo se aferrara a ella, Anna no quería que el mundo de su hermana se redujera solo a ella, ¡Dios!, ¿Y si le llegaba a pasar algo? La amaba y por eso quería que ella tuviera amigos en los cuales pudiera apoyarse de vez en cuando, y Ella daba buenas señales al hablarle con tanta normalidad a Kristoff, el hecho de que hace 3 meses dejara que el comiera y cenara en el castillo, eh incluso una vez lo dejo descansar en uno de los cuartos, le daban razones suficientes a Anna para pensar, sospechar y creer que su hermana ya lo consideraba un amigo.

-¡Mira Anna! –exclamo un asombrado Olaf, sacándola de sus pensamientos y corrió hacia ella.

Al llegar se sentó en el columpio a su lado y le extendió su mano, Anna tomo la pequeña planta que Olaf sostenía y la miro, con un hermoso color verde esmeralda y pequeños copos de nieve, (por culpa de la nevada personal de Olaf), sin duda era la primera vez que sostenía un trébol de cuatro hojas, tal vez nunca vio uno antes pero se atrevió a pensar que seguro era el más hermoso de entre todos, este tenía un brillo singular y destacaba por su color tan vivo.

-¡Olaf! encontraste un trébol de cuatro hojas –le sonrió Anna regresándole el trébol- consérvalo bien.

-¿Por qué tengo que conservarlo bien? Te lo traje porque pensé que su color era bonito, ¿A qué te refieres con que lo conserve? –pregunto inocente Olaf mirando con curiosidad el trébol.

-El trébol de cuatro hojas es el protector de los amores y simboliza la riqueza y prosperidad –comenzó Anna mientras tomaba de nuevo el trébol- la primera hoja es la alegría, el poder del amor y la hermandad, la segunda es la conciencia, la tercera es la confianza en la vida y la cuarta es el respeto a la tierra –le explico apuntando cada respectiva hoja y luego añadió- es una leyenda pero se dice que si la conservas tendrás buena suerte.

Anna le devolvió a Olaf el trébol quien lo miro sonriente y le acaricio la cabeza blanquecina- Cuando era pequeña pase horas buscando un trébol de cuatro hojas para dárselo a Elsa, pero nunca halle con ellos.

Olaf la miro y le coloco a Anna el trébol como un adorno en su trenza- Si es cierto entonces tendrás mucha suerte con Kristoff en el amor–le dijo sonriente Olaf, lo que hizo que Anna se sonrojara.

-Olaf.

-No te preocupes Anna, yo tengo otro –le enseño su mano izquierda abierta donde reposaba otro trébol de cuatro hojas- Creo que si los dos tenemos los tréboles nos podríamos considerar como expertos en la suerte.

Anna sonrió y volvió la vista hacia la ventana buscando la silueta robusta de Kristoff, pero al ver la ventana vacía hizo que se levantara de un salto, se despidió de Olaf y corrió hacia el interior del castillo, rebasó a la servidumbre quienes ágilmente (con experiencia de años de conocer a la hiperactiva princesa) la esquivaron sin tirar absolutamente nada, ella se deslizo por los pasillos tratando de agarrar rapidez, cuando de pronto pudo visualizar la silueta robusta que tanto ansiaba ver.

-Kristoff –grito Anna mientras se deslizaba hacia él, pero al ver que no podría detenerse a tiempo puso sus manos enfrente para evitar mejor el impacto- ¡Cuidado!

Kristoff detuvo su paso y volteo rápido al escuchar la cantarina voz de aquella que rondaba en su mente, no conto con que ella chocaría con él, no le causo ningún problema el golpe, pero Anna reboto y antes de que pudiera caer él la sostuvo por los brazos.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto inspeccionándola, pero solo tenía la nariz roja por el golpe.

-Si estoy bien –Anna le sonrió alzando la vista para ver mejor la cara del güero- ¿Cómo te ha ido con Elsa? –pregunto curiosa- Se me hizo realmente extraño que te llamara así de pronto.

Kristoff enmudeció un momento y desvió la mirada hacia un cuadro en la pared, a simple vista parecería que estuviera analizando y admirando la obra de arte pero por dentro, él solo se encontraba en blanco, no le podía decir nada a Anna antes de la cena, ya que Elsa le quería decir lo del príncipe Hans, pero la mirada de Anna lo estaba presionando mucho, volteo de nuevo hacia la peli-roja topándose con esos ojitos azules que lo miraba esperando una respuesta por parte de él.

-¿Eso es un trébol de cuatro hojas? –pregunto Kristoff haciéndose el fascinado, no es que no le gustaran los tréboles, es solo que él no creía en la leyenda que decía que traían buena suerte.

-¡Si!, Olaf me lo regalo, es muy bonito ¡¿verdad?! Su color es muy brillante y hermoso –respondió alegre Anna, para después fruncir el ceño- ¿Estas cambiando el tema? –le reprocho.

-No estoy cambiando el tema –dijo Kristoff- Es solo que no creo en esas cosas que dicen que traen buena suerte –sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Si traen buena suerte! –dijo Anna defendiendo a la plantita, incluso a Kristoff le pareció que la acariciaba como si fuera un animalito y solo pudo rodar los ojos.

-Yo encontré antes un trébol y no me dio buena suerte –le contesto mirando la planta más de cerca.

Anna inflo los cachetes- Estas cambiando el tema a propósito de nuevo.

Kristoff suspiro –Ten paciencia –murmuro revolviéndole los cabellos- Cuando menos hasta la cena.

-¿Lo prometes? –pregunto mostrándole el meñique, lo cual hizo a Kristoff sonreír.

-Lo prometo –dijo al momento en que entrelazaba su meñique con el de Anna.

Anna se sintió satisfecha y se decidió a acompañarlo hacia el establo, pues el aun tenia cosas que hacer con Sven en el pueblo, mientras caminaban por los pasillos hablaban sobre lo largo que eran estos, la decoración y salones, incluso anécdotas de cada rincón por donde pasaban, al estar por el salón de fiestas Anna le enseño todos los cuadros y le dijo los nombres que les había puesto a cada uno de los personajes que salían en ellos, Kristoff escuchaba atento mientras la admiraba, y se preguntó el cómo sería ella por las mañanas, si sería tan enérgica y escandalosa, o si sería floja, se preguntó lo que hacia ella cuando él y Elsa trabajaban, el ya sabía que su color favorito era el verde, que su postre favorito era el chocolate, sabia lo torpe pero linda que podía llegar a ser, conocía pequeños detalles de ella pero no la conocía toda, y le parecía realmente fascinante todas y cada una de sus expresiones, sus diferentes tonos de voz.

No había duda, él la quería conocer.

Anna volvió la mirada hacia Kristoff y al verlo tan perdido en sus pensamientos le pellizco levemente una mejilla, haciendo que este se sobresaltara.

-¿En qué piensas? –le pregunto curiosa.

-Te quiero conocer -soltó Kristoff sin pensar y eso hizo que tanto el cómo Anna se sonrojaran levemente- Yo, quiero conocer todo de ti –se animó a compartir sus pensamientos con ella.

-Yo antes pensaba que, el amor surgía a primera vista, lo sé, es patético pero lo único que leía eran novelas y cuentos donde las princesas se enamoraban de esa manera, y yo solo quería que alguien me quisiera y que nunca me dejara sola –contesto Anna- pero hoy entiendo a lo que se refería Elsa con conocer a alguien, ahora sé que puedes llegar a amar a alguien conociéndolo y que cada vez al conocerlo más, el amor ira aumentando. Aún hay mucho por conocer el uno del otro ¿No es emocionante? –pregunto derramando felicidad.

Kristoff le tomo la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Anna- Tenemos mucho tiempo para eso.

Y él tenía razón, no había prisa alguna, poco a poco descubrirían todo eso y más conforme pasara el tiempo, y el "ahora" lo podían disfrutar.

Si en algo Anna podría ser paciente era en eso.

Pasearon por un buen rato más con las manos entrelazadas, aunque les avergonzaba un poco que la servidumbre se les quedaran viendo con risitas y sonrisas cómplices, sus deseos por seguir sosteniendo la mano del otro era más fuerte, claro que cuando pasaron al lado de la puerta donde sabían que Elsa tenía en esos momentos una reunión las separaron un poco, pero cuando el cuarto se perdió no tardaron en volverlas a unir mientras soltaban una carcajada.

Al llegar por fin al establo Anna miro irse a Kristoff junto a Sven sin antes un "nos vemos en la cena" suspiro acariciando la mano que minutos antes tenía atrapada con la de Kristoff, si bien se encontraba algo inquieta por la desesperación de saber lo que Elsa y el habían hablado, prometió esperar hasta la cena que no era sino hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas, un escalofrió le recorrió por toda la espalda y tomo el trébol de su cabello entre sus manos, deseando que este fuera de buena suerte, pensando que Kristoff jugaba cuando dijo que no lo era, ¡Oh, Vamos! Elsa hace nieve y hielo, existen los trolls, un muñeco de nieve tenia vida y era completamente adorable y puro, ¿cómo es que no existirá la suerte en los tréboles de cuatro hojas?

Cuando se dispuso a volver de nuevo al castillo, una ráfaga de viento fresco la hizo estremecerse y cuando se dio cuenta le arrebato el trébol de las manos, asustada corrió tras el trébol, el cual voló y la hizo correr un gran tramo, cuando pensó que no lo podría recuperar el trébol se estampo en uno de los corrales de los caballos, afortunadamente no había caballo alguno en ese corral, se metió y lo busco por el suelo, tardo unos minutos pero lo encontró en una de las esquinas, lo agarro con suavidad e inspecciono el trébol, un enorme alivio la invadió al verlo en perfecto estado, se lo coloco de nuevo en el cabello y comenzó su caminata hacia el castillo procurando que ningún viento se lo arrebatara de nuevo, al entrar se quitó la capa y lo entrego a una de las mucamas agradeciéndole por su arduo trabajo, sin duda el castillo siempre se encontraba calientito a pesar de ser tan grande, tener más gente cuidando de las chimeneas, no venía para nada mal al ambiente cálido, cuando iba por los pasillos vio a Elsa salir de su junta con el consejo y se apresuró a dirigirse a su lado, saludo y fue saludada por el consejo.

-¿Estas ocupada? -pregunto Anna sonriente.

-No, acabo de terminar –le sonrió- ¿Kristoff se ha ido? –pregunto Elsa mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Si, fue a terminar de vender el hielo, como le mandaste a llamar así de repente, no le dio tiempo de venderlo, pensó que algo serio había pasado, pero dijo que volvía para la cena, me pareció muy raro cuando de repente pediste hablar con Kristoff, pero me alegra que se estén llevando bien, ¡Si hubieras visto como llego! Estaba todo cansado y le faltaba el aire, ¡Nunca lo había visto así!…

Elsa rio. Su hermana no cambiaba a la hora de hablar.

-¡Oh! Si vieras el tamaño de los bloques de hielo que vende, ¡están enormes y pesados!, yo ni puedo con uno, él puede cargar hasta cuatro, no me sorprende que coma demasiado, aunque yo también como mucho –se rio por su comentario.

Llegaron a la sala y se sentaron en los sillones, ahí siguieron platicando y charlando sobre diversos temas, Anna le platico lo que Olaf y ella avían estado haciendo en el medio día y parte de la mañana, le conto lo de los tréboles de cuatro hojas y le enseño el que Olaf le había regalado, aunque omitió el comentario que hizo Olaf, guardándoselo solo para ella.

Las horas pasaron volando y para cuando se dieron cuenta fueron llamadas para la cena, Kristoff solo se demoró unos minutos en llegar, se sentó a la derecha de Elsa, pues esta se encontraba en el extremo y en frente de el se encontraba Anna a la izquierda de la Reina. Llevaban más de diez minutos sentados, y tanto Kristoff como Elsa permanecían callados, mientras comían y miraban sus respectivos platos, creando una atmosfera incomoda y sofocante para Anna.

-¡Oigan! Ya basta –rogo Anna apoyando las manos sobre la mesa, los otros dejaron de comer- Puedo sentir toda la tensión, ¿podrían solo soltarlo y ya? ¿Por qué están tan raros? –pregunto preocupada Anna mirándolos con reproche a los dos- ¿Alguien murió? –pregunto aterrada.

-¡No! –se apresuró a responder Elsa.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué era de lo que hablaron al medio día? –pregunto Anna mirándolos interrogante.

-Anna, te tengo una buena y una mala noticia –le dio la opción de escoger Elsa.

Anna la miro pensando que sería mejor saber la mala y luego la buena, pero, sus ganas de no escuchar malas noticias la hicieron decidir- La buena.

-Bueno –sonrió Elsa- He invitado a Kristoff a vivir con nosotras en el castillo.

La respuesta de su hermana agarro desprevenida a Anna, eso era más que una buena noticia, miro sorprendida a Elsa y luego a Kristoff, valla que él estaba equivocado, ¡el trébol sí que daba buena suerte!

-¡Valla! eso no me lo esperaba –dijo alegre Anna- será tan divertido a partir de ahora, no es que ahora no sea divertido, me encanta que las puertas y ventanas estén abiertas, bueno ahora están cerradas por el frió que hace en las noches de otoño, pero también te la pasas en reuniones y en tu despacho, tener a alguien más que no sea parte de la servidumbre es excelente, aunque no digo que me molesten, todo lo contrario si son unas personas encantadoras y hacen muy bien su trabajo –exclamaba- me estoy desviando de nuevo ¿verdad? –se carcajeo un poco, para después calmarse un poco aunque su sonrisa no desapareció- pero, ¿Cuál es la mala noticia? –sin importar que noticia fuera ella no creía que le fuera a quitar la felicidad de saber que estaría más cerca de Kristoff, así que miro deslumbrante a Elsa.

Elsa miro a Anna tan feliz que por un momento pensó que era mejor idea no decirle, dirigió la mirada a Kristoff que miraba a Anna preocupado, sin importar que, le tenía que decir ahora, dentro de 4 dias llegaba el susodicho y la princesa tenia que estar mental mente preparada para ello, Elsa respiro profundamente- Anna –hizo una leve pausa para agarrar fuerzas y luego lo soltó- tu sabes que los Reyes de las Islas del Sur y yo estábamos llegando a un acuerdo para poder seguir con nuestra alianza y hemos llegado a un acuerdo, veras –hizo una larga pausa, haciendo que la sonrisa de Anna perdiera fuerzas- Hans tendrá que cumplir su sentencia de 5 años en nuestra prisión, y además cumplir servicios.

La sola mención del nombre del menor de los de las Islas del Sur hizo que la sonrisa de Anna se desvaneciera en segundos.

Y Anna solo pudo articular- Estúpido trébol.

* * *

Este capitulo me quedo más largo, y espero que los siguientes sigan saliendo igual de largos c:

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c:

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	3. Es Bondadoso

_El Amor es..._

_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_**El Amor… Es Bondadoso**_

-Bien…está bien –respondió Anna fingiendo una sonrisa- No es como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, saldrá poco y estará la mayoría del tiempo en el calabozo, además podre golpearlo más fuerte esta vez, no tengo por qué alterarme –decía tranquilamente mirando las caras sorprendidas de Elsa y Kristoff- ¡dejen de mirarme así!, estoy bien.

-¿Segura Anna? Te lo estas tomando mejor de lo que esperaba –respondió Elsa.

-¡Si! Estoy perfectamente –les sonrió- Ahora si me disculpan, me retiro, tengo sueño y estoy algo cansada –decía mientras se paraba de la mesa torpemente.

-¿En serio? –pregunto sarcástico Kristoff- no has comido nada –le recordó frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Oh! Es solo que no tengo hambre –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, golpeándose con la esquina de la mesa, ahogo un gritito de dolor y prosiguió su camino, siempre sonriente.

Tomo el picaporte con las manos temblorosas y abrió la puerta como pudo, respingo fuertemente y les dio las buenas noches a los dos. Y con pasos rápidos, ignorando el punzante dolor de su pierna que le causo el golpe contra la mesa, se apresuró para llegar a su habitación, escucho pasos detrás de ella y apresuro el paso casi trotando, maldijo las escaleras en forma de caracol ya que se empezaba a cansar y la iban a alcanzar, escucho el cómo le hablaban por su nombre y pedía que se detuviera, la voz profunda le pertenecía a Kristoff sin duda, pero ella le hizo caso omiso.

-¡Anna!, ¡espera! –la alcanzo al fin tomándola de un brazo impidiendo que llegara a la puerta de su cuarto- ¡estas temblando! –murmuro sorprendido.

Aparto el brazo y dirigió su vista al suelo- no es nada, es solo que hace frio.

-Concuerdo que afuera hace frio, pero adentro de este castillo hace tanto calor que traes un vestido de tirantes –le recordó Kristoff alzando las cejas- Anna –le llamo- No tienes que hacerte la fuerte, sé, no, sabemos que eres fuerte –le tomo de la barbilla para poder mirar mejor sus ojos, y aunque afuera estaba totalmente oscuro, las velas que iluminaban el pasillo eran lo suficiente brillantes como para poder verle bien la cara- pero ahora no estás sola, tienes a tu hermana y también –hizo una pausa admirando la profundidad en los ojos de Anna- también me tienes a mí.

Anna se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo las ganas inmensas de llorar, su temblorio aumento pero esta vez no por el miedo y no hizo más que cerrar los ojos, tratando de impedir inútilmente el paso de las lágrimas, pero estas resbalaron por los bordes suicidándose en sus mejillas, el montañoso abrazo a Anna atrapándola en su pecho y cubriéndola con sus brazos, buscando que así ella se sintiera reconfortada y apoyada, él no era un experto cuando a chicas se trataban o personas también, había vivido rodeado de Trolls y de Sven, con las únicas personas con las que hablaba era a la hora de vender su hielo o comprar comida y utensilios para la montaña, con los otros hombres con los que trabajaba casi ni hablaba si no era para cosas referentes al hielo, sin duda él no sabía lo que eran los modales, pero como se trataba de Anna, él solo se dejaba ser, era el auténtico Kristoff y aunque trataba de comportarse dado que ella era nada más ni nada menos que una princesa simplemente no podía, porque para él no existían títulos entre ellos dos, porque para él solo eran Anna y Kristoff y eso era lo único que le importaba, él la cuidaría como ella merecía ser cuidada y le mostraría lo mucho que la quería, como él sabía hacerlo, porque no conocía otra manera.

-Gracias –dijo débilmente Anna contra el pecho de Kristoff, lloraba feliz de tenerlo con ella, de poder estar con alguien tan dulce y especial como el, se aferró más abrazándolo por la espalda, y río suavemente- Me alegro tanto de haberte conocido.

Kristoff reposo su nariz sobre el cabello de Anna, aspirando su dulce olor y ocultando el leve sonrojo que sabía que tenía en sus mejillas en esos momentos, se mantuvieron de esa manera por más tiempo, hasta que por fin Kristoff deshizo el abrazo, aunque no se separó del todo de ella, le tomo la cara con ambas manos y le limpio con sus dedos pulgares su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas saladas, Anna le sonrió dándole a entender que se sentía mejor y que había olvidado por completo su malestar por Hans, la princesa entrecerró los ojos dedicándole una mirada dulce, dándole permiso al montañoso de acercarse y este no se hizo del rogar, acerco su rostro hasta el de ella y redujo la distancia entre sus labios, uniéndolos en un pausado y dulce beso a sabor chocolate por cortesía de Anna.

Se separaron después de unos minutos, la peli-roja le beso la mejilla mientras el sonido un estomago rugiendo por falta de comida la hizo sobresaltar y reír a Kristoff, sonrojada puso sus manos sobre su estómago pensando que así el ruido no se escucharía tanto, aunque no tuvo gran éxito con eso. El corta hielo tomo la mano de Anna y la guio de nuevo hacia el comedor donde Elsa los esperaba, la cual no pudo evitar alzar una ceja al mirarlos entrar tomados de la mano, Kristoff al ver la expresión de la Reina soltó la mano de Anna como si de fuego se tratara y desvió la mirada avergonzado. Lo que hizo reír a Elsa y a Anna.

Cenaron juntos esta vez evitando a toda costa el tema del treceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur, le platicaron a Kristoff lo que era vivir en un castillo y al montañoso no le agrado la idea de pedirles cosas a las personas que trabajaban en el castillo.

-No son esclavos Kristoff –le recordó Elsa- Este es un trabajo que les ayuda a tener comida, refugio y dinero para sus necesidades, son muy bien pagados y confió en ellos, estas personas mantienen todo el castillo de pie, el que esta comida sepa tan deliciosa es gracias a ellos, que yo me pueda levantar por las mañanas y estar lista para poder hacer lo mejor para Arendelle es gracias a ellos, el hecho de que Anna pudiera correr y jugar por todo este lugar de niña sin sufrir mayores accidentes es gracias a que acomodaban las cosas y esculturas para que Anna no las tumbara o callera por accidente, claro que ella hacia lo imposible por causar desorden, ellos siempre se han preocupado por nosotras y consideran algo irrespetuoso que no los dejemos hacer su trabajo.

-¡Si! Una vez mi mamá me regaño por haber limpiado mi cuarto –se carcajeo Anna recordando cuando tenía 10 años- Estaba tan aburrida que arregle mi cuarto y cuando entro Nana se puso triste, pensé que se alegraría de que yo arreglara mi cuarto y que ella no tendría que hacer mucho trabajo, pero paso todo lo contrario, ya que si ella no hace lo que le corresponde no se le paga esa parte, y no puede ir y limpiar otro lugar que no sea el que se le ha asignado porque si no otro perdería ese dinero –explico Anna- yo no sabía nada de eso, pero mi papá aun así no le descontó, y le pago como si ella lo hubiera hecho –Anna tomo un poco de jugo- Esa misma noche me explico lo importante que era que la gente del castillo hiciera sus deberes, así no habría gente en las calles muriendo de hambre o robando y podría mantener una familia.

Kristoff escucho con atención a las hermanas, y trato de memorizar todos los consejos acerca del castillo, Elsa le pidió a su hermana que le diera a Kristoff en la mañana un recorrido y le enseñara todos los cuartos, salones, la biblioteca, e incluso los calabozos para que se fuera acostumbrando y así no se perdiera en un futuro en tan enorme lugar, dado que el solo conocía el camino hacia el comedor, el estudio de Elsa (aprendido tan solo hoy) y la habitación de Anna, aun no se acostumbraba y no sabía lo inmenso que era el castillo.

Se quedaron un buen rato incluso después de haber terminado de cenar platicando, Elsa y Anna le enseñaron el camino al cuarto que de ahora en adelante seria de Kristoff el cual había pertenecido a Elsa y se encontraba al fondo del pasillo a la izquierda de donde si contaba bien solo tenía 5 metros de distancia entre la puerta de el y la de Anna, el cuarto que ahora era de Elsa estaba más lejos debido a que había ocupado el que anteriormente era el de sus padres, el día de la coronación, pero aun lo suficientemente cerca como para confiar en que esos dos no harían algo indecoroso.

Los tres se despidieron y se pusieron en marcha a sus respectivos cuartos, el montañoso y la princesa se dirigieron una mirada y se sonrieron antes de entrar a sus cuartos. Anna entro a su cuarto y se dirigió a su tocador, miro su reflejo y se preguntó el cuándo había crecido tanto, retiro sus trenzas y se preguntó si Kristoff le diría algo si la ve con el pelo suelto o con algún peinado diferente, sus mejillas agarraron color al pensar en el montañoso, y volteo su mirada a la puerta, recordando en lo cerca que se encontraba el Maestro del Hielo, se quedó pensando en algún peinado que le gustara aparte de las trenzas y decidió que a la mañana siguiente se hacía una trenza de media cola y su flequillo de siempre, se sonrió pensando en las posibles reacciones del güero; tomo el cepillo y comenzó a cepillarse el cabello, le extrañaba ya no contar con su mechón blanco, ciertamente le había empezado a gustar ya que pensaba que era algo único y que solo ella contaba, aunque ciertamente el saber que ese mechón le traía a Elsa malos recuerdos la hacían recapacitar que su cabellos peli-rojo en su totalidad era bonito y resaltaba sus facciones.

Sin darse cuenta recordó a Hans, el maldito peli-rojo que se iba a empezar a quedar en el castillo, si bien ella no le tenía miedo, él era una persona común y corriente, pero lo que ella temía era el peligro que podía causar el tenerlo cerca, el miedo que la invadió cuando vio como Hans levantaba la espada hacia su hermana fue un horrible sentimiento, amargo, demasiado amargo para una amante del chocolate dulce. En sus pesadillas el protagonista era él, parado en un charco de sangre donde a sus pies se encontraban Kristoff y Elsa totalmente inmóviles, normalmente él la miraba y le decía "Alguien tan débil como tú, ¿Qué puedes hacer? Si no tienes la fuerza de ese plebeyo, ni los poderes de Elsa, ¿Cómo los podrías proteger?" y se burlaba, se mofaba de sus miedos, de sus inseguridades.

Dejo de un manotazo el cepillo en el tocador y miro el espejo, ella no contaba con ninguna fuerza ni magia, si ellos se veían en peligro; negó con la cabeza de forma rápido, ellos, tanto Kristoff como Elsa estarán bien, llevo sus manos a la cabeza tratando de borrar las imágenes de su mente, cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiro profundamente; se paseó por toda su habitación tratando de así lograr calmarse, cansada de dar tantas vueltas como Sven encerrado se cambió con su ropa de dormir la cual se encontraba en su cama y apago todas las velas, se metió entre sus colchas y miro el techo de su cama, suspiro.

Se paró frente a la puerta de Elsa (ahora cuarto de Kristoff) y se preguntó si él se encontraba ya dormido, se vio tentada a tocar pero pensando que posiblemente se encontraba dormido y que en la mañana tenía que salir temprano a su trabajo como Maestro del Hielo y distribuidor oficial de Arendelle la hicieron voltearse y caminar lejos de esta, se paseó por los pasillos a oscuras, se sabía el castillo de memoria incluso más que la palma de su mano, sabia cada rincón y cada escondite, siguió su recorrido y un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, se maldijo por no haber agarrado una de sus capas, su ropa de dormir contaba con un camisón largo y mangas largas y como su cuarto estaba caliente se olvidó por completo que los pasillos era un poco más frio que los cuartos por las noches, además de que faltaban algunas horas para que el sol amaneciera, fue hasta la puerta principal del castillo y de un armario saco una capa.

Si bien quiso pasar al cuarto de Elsa y pedirle dormir ahí, supo que su hermana ya tenía a todas las familias de Arendelle sobre sus hombros y tenía que descansar lo mejor posible, rendida se dirigió al jardín y miro a los patitos dormir, se recostó en el columpio y se meció con una de sus manos, el cielo aún estaba oscuro cuando sus ojos por fin cayeron cansados, y el aire frio no le molestaba en lo absoluto gracias a la capa y así durmió, en el columpio donde se sentaba con su mamá de niña.

El sol comenzó a salir unas horas después, el Maestro del Hielo se levantó cuando los primeros rayos del sol tocaron la tierra de Arendelle, recordó que hoy no tenía que salir a trabajar, pero aun así hizo unos estiramientos, se hizo tronar la espalda ya que no se encontraba acostumbrado a una cama tan estúpidamente suave y se vistió, salió de su habitación y se encontró con varias mucamas abriendo cortinas para que el sol de otoño calentara el lugar, miro la puerta del cuarto de Anna y se preguntó si estaba ya despierta, justo en esos momentos la puerta se abrió y esperando a que de ahí saliera la princesa, se sorprendió de ver salir a una de las del servidumbre.

-La princesa Anna no se encuentra en su cuarto –dijo sorprendida a las demás chicas que atendían las enormes ventanas.

-¿No habrás visto mal? La princesa no acostumbra a levantarse tan temprano –le dijo sonriendo una amablemente.

-¡Les digo que no está! –exclamo asustada.

-¿Qué están murmurando ustedes fuera de la habitación de la princesa? –pregunto enojada una señora de no más de 50 años, alta y delgada, tenía el pelo negro con algunas canas recogido, la presencia de esta causo que las chicas de inmediato se formaran en fila.

Imponía respeto de eso no había duda.

-Señora Fiona, la princesa no se encuentra en su habitación tememos que le haya ocurrido algo –contesto la chica que había salido del cuarto de Anna.

-No puedo con las nuevas empleadas, que irrespetuoso de su parte estar husmeando en lo que no les importa, este es el hogar de la princesa Anna ¡recuérdenlo!, ella puede hacer lo que le plazca y ustedes como empleadas y servidumbre de ella no pueden andarle contando a todo el mundo de la vida privada de la princesa –regaño con su voz seca y ceño fruncido, Kristoff anoto mentalmente el no contradecirla en algún futuro.

Las mucamas hicieron un gesto de entendimiento y después la señora Fiona les indico que se podían marchar a sus respectivos deberes. Los ojos color chocolate de la señora atravesaron a Kristoff que se mantenía parado fuera de su ahora habitación. Fiona le sonrió amablemente.

-Joven Kristoff buenos días –saludo amablemente caminando hacia él.

-Buenos días –saludo algo confundido por tan repentino cambio de humor.

-Lamento que tenga que haber presenciado eso, soy la Señora Fiona, la jefa de mucamas, y la nana de Anna y Elsa –se presentó sonriéndole- ¿me ayudarías a buscar a la princesa Anna? Tengo entendido que ella te iba a mostrar el castillo esta mañana y tienen que desayunar antes de eso.

Kristoff asintió con la cabeza y la siguió, temiendo molestarla de lo contrario, empezaron a buscarla por los lugares que según la nana, eran los lugares favoritos de Anna en todo el castillo, pasaron por la habitación vacía de Elsa, el salón de baile, el de arte, el de música y el salón principal, pero Anna no mostraba ninguna señal de estar en el castillo.

-La princesa no es de las que camina dormida, ni de las que se levanta temprano para salir a caminar –le dijo sonriendo Fiona mientras seguía buscando a Anna con la mirada, cruzando el umbral de la puerta que daba al jardín- pero al parecer está en el columpio.

-¿El columpio?- pregunto el montañoso alzando una ceja, y recordó que la vio sentada el día de ayer en un columpio- ¿se refiere al que está en el jardín?

-Ese mismo –apunto la nana con la mirada el columpio que se encontraba en el fondo del jardín junto al estanque de los peces y patos- Siempre que la princesa Anna extraña a su madre ella va al columpio –le dijo sonriendo nostálgica- le dejo el resto a usted joven Kristoff, tengo que ir a cerciorarme que el desayuno esté listo.

Se dio la vuelta y camino de nuevo al castillo, Kristoff suspiro más tranquilo al verse solo de nuevo y prosiguió a caminar hacia donde le habían indicado, a lo lejos el columpio se veía vacío, la luz del sol pasaba por debajo del árbol iluminando el columpio y de este se podía apreciar un brazo delgado colgando, se apresuró a llegar y se encontró con Anna profundamente dormida en el, se agacho y observo mejor su rostro, era la primera vez que la veía con el pelo suelto, y se veía completamente hermosa, su pelo caía sobre la mitad de su cara, quiso acomodárselo pero recordó que ella se encontraba dormida y no quería ser insolente así que opto por despertarla.

-Anna –le hablo y Anna entre sueños sonrió- Anna –le hablo por segunda ocasión.

Anna murmuro algo que a lo que Kristoff logro descifrar "5 minutos" el montañoso sonrió.

-Princesa –le nombro por primera vez en su vida Kristoff con mucha vergüenza pero esperando que eso fuera lo suficientemente raro como para despertarla y lo logro.

El escuchar entre sueños a Kristoff llamándola "Princesa" hizo que Anna abriera los ojos y se sentara sobresaltada, haciendo que su capa se desacomodara, miro hacia todos lados tratando de recordar por qué se encontraba afuera, cuando puso sus pensamientos en orden miro a Kristoff, lo que la hizo sonreír pero luego recordó que se encontraba en ropa de dormir, el montañoso entendió lo que pasaba por la mente de Anna y los dos sonrojados miraron para otra parte, Anna se acomodó mejor la capa para que esta no dejara ver su ropa, y prosiguió a levantarse. Entraron al castillo, Anna aferrándose a su capa para que esta no se abriera y Kristoff cubriéndola lo mejor que podía, cuando llegaron Anna se apresuró a cambiarse, se peinó abochornada, con un medio chongo y salió topándose con el Maestro del Hielo esperándola apoyado en la pared.

-Buenos días –saludo sonriente Anna.

-¡Ah! –abrió la boca tratando de procesar una palabra, Anna llevaba el cabello recogido en un medio chongo en forma de trenza y su flequillo tapaba el lado derecho de su frente, la mitad del cabello caía libremente perdiéndose por sus hombros, su vestido un color verde limón la hacían ver tan natural que dejo al pobre Kristoff sin aliento, se aclaró la garganta para poder decir algo congruente y no solo balbucear- Buenos días, ya está el desayuno –dijo rápido antes de ponerse en marcha, Anna frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero, de todas las reacciones esa no estaba en su lista, sin duda esperaba una mejor que esa, Kristoff al no escucharla caminar se detuvo a unos 3 metros de distancia y la miro- ¿No vienes?

Anna lo miro, tal vez esperaba una mejor reacción pero si él hubiera reaccionado como ella soñaba seguramente no sería su Kristoff, le dedico una enorme sonrisa y se apresuró a alcanzarlo, al estar a su lado se abrazó al brazo derecho de él y lo jalo para que caminara.

-¿Dormiste bien? –le pregunto mientras se abrían paso hacia el comedor.

-Aun no me acostumbro a la suavidad de la cama –le respondió- por cierto ¿Por qué estabas durmiendo afuera? –Pregunto- ¿tanto te desagrada la idea de que duerma en el castillo?- bromeo Kristoff.

-Claro que no –se río Anna- No podía dormir –le comento mirando la ropa casual de Kristoff- ¡No fuiste a trabajar! –dijo sorprendida Anna.

-No, solo tengo un día de descanso, no entiendo porque siempre lo olvidas –dijo mirando la puerta del comedor abierta ya por la servidumbre.

Anna se iba a defender pero se le olvido al ver a Elsa ya sentada y al parecer leyendo una carta, cuando Elsa leía cartas en la mesa del comedor y no en el estudio significaba que eran cartas de origen urgente. Recordó la última vez que comió con sus padres, el Rey abrió la carta que los habían hecho arribar el barco y después de una semana le llego la carta a la nana de que sus padres habían fallecido. Anna miro la expresión seria de Elsa y se apresuró jalando a Kristoff hasta el lado de su hermana.

-Elsa –murmuro Anna.

La albina no dejo de ver la carta hasta que termino de leerla, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos calculadores le dieron la impresión de que estaba tratando de comprender un problema realmente grave. La princesa y el güero se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, y los de la servidumbre les trajeron el desayuno.

-¿Está todo bien? –pregunto Anna preocupada.

Elsa suspiro- Se ha adelantado un día la llegada del treceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

Anna frunció ligeramente el ceño y clavo su mirada en el plato, el desayuno comenzó con un ambiente algo tenso, hasta que Elsa saco el tema de Anna durmiendo en el jardín y después de unas bromas por parte del Maestro del Hielo el ambiente mejoro con las risas de las hermanas, Olaf llego en medio del desayuno y aunque él no comía los acompaño asiendo comentarios y preguntas también.

-Elsa, ¿es cierto que va a haber otro baile? –pregunto Anna emocionada.

Elsa la miro sorprendida- ¿Quién te lo contó? Bueno, eso no importa, es cierto, haremos un baile por navidad, y como solo faltan dos meses para eso estaré más ocupada de lo normal –respondió Elsa- es una fiesta, pero también lo usare de excusa para poder hacer más fuerte los tratados con los reinos que por el momento no me consideran una amenaza.

-Yo puedo ayudar –respondió Anna- ¡Déjame organizar el baile!, ¡Por favor! –miro suplicante a su hermana excitada por la idea de poder hacer algo útil- tengo suficiente tiempo libre como para organizarlo, además los del concejo me pueden guiar e instruir.

-Es mucha responsabilidad Anna –le recordó Elsa.

-Y yo no soy una niña, me han instruido desde pequeña sobre música, danza, arte, caligrafía, banquetes, como comportarme en sociedad, entre otras cosas que llegue a pensar que nunca los usaría, así que déjame utilizarlos, ¡déjame mostrar de lo que soy capaz! –los ojos testarudos pero decididos de Anna hicieron a Elsa darse cuenta que lo que decía tenia lógica.

-Recuerda que los invitados no llenan con chocolates –le advirtió Elsa.

Anna grito de felicidad tomando la respuesta de Elsa como una afirmación, Olaf grito emocionado junto a Anna y Kristoff se dedicó a observar la felicidad de la peli-roja. Después de terminar el desayuno la princesa y el Maestro del Hielo se encontraron recorriendo cada salón y esquina del castillo, Anna le mostro los escondites secretos que había encontrado por accidente de niña, incluso en la biblioteca había una chimenea que te llevaba hasta los calabozos, y el pasadizo con escaleras que te llevaba hasta el techo; se detuvieron en una de las torres admirando del paisaje que era Arendelle en otoño, el amarillento del lugar hacia lucir todo cálido.

-Esta torre es mi favorita –dijo Anna de pronto rompiendo el agradable silencio- de entre todas esta siempre me ha parecido la que tiene mejor vista.

El viento agitaba suavemente el cabello de Anna haciendo que el olor a dulce le llegara a Kristoff con facilidad, esté sonrió, se quedaron otro rato más en silencio admirando la vista y disfrutando de su mutua compañía, desde que Anna conocía a Kristoff se dio cuenta de que cuando los dos estaban en silencio solía ser muy agradable y para nada incomodo, no tenía la necesidad de hablar y ella sentía que con el simple hecho de tenerlo al lado suyo era suficiente para calmarla. Ella antes pensaba que solo así se sentía con Elsa y sus padres, pero con el montañoso también se podía mantener por un rato callada. Claro que para una habladora como ella esos momentos de silencio agradables los tenía que romper tarde o temprano, ella aguantaba el estar así por no más de media hora y eso le causaba algo de gracia a Kristoff que se había percatado de los momentos en que ella dejaba de hablar, que cuando ella estaba tranquila era porque se encontraba en una situación cómoda o estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, al contrario de cuando se encontraba nerviosa o estresada que comenzada a hablar hasta por los oídos.

-Tu cabello, se te ve bien –le dijo el Maestro del Hielo cuando intuyo que Anna se pondría a platicar de nuevo.

La princesa lo miro sorprendida y roja, muy roja, no se esperaba que Kristoff se lo dijera en ese momento, y él aprovecho la sorpresa de la peli-roja para robarle un beso, se separó después de unos instantes un poco sonrojado pero feliz de haber cometido su travesura.

Kristoff también había aprendido a hablar más desde que conoció a Anna, si bien él es algo callado y cuando habla suele ser directo, su tono es algo gruñón y a veces la gente que lo oye piensa que él está enojado, pero cuando se encuentra con Anna, sin darse cuenta ablanda la voz y platica con ella de forma muy natural, aunque aún no se acostumbra a que la gente del pueblo lo salude por estar relacionado con la princesa, el trata de regresarles el saludo de una manera menos tosca.

Sin duda se había vuelto demasiado bondadoso, pero es que a su lado tenia a una chica que confiaba mucho en las personas, cuando salían a pasear por el pueblo ella platicaba y saludaba a todos como si los conociera de toda la vida, ella le mostró lo buena que puede ser la gente; en una ocasión el Maestro del Hielo le comento que pensaba que era peligroso que ella confiara tan fácil de los demás y ella le respondió de manera bastante seria "Todos son inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario" Kristoff no pudo contradecirla después de ese argumento. Así que al día siguiente se dedicó a tratar mejor a la gente.

Anna levanto la mano y la poso en la mejilla de Kristoff- Te quiero –le dijo sonriente.

El güero puso la mano sobre la de Anna- No soy muy bueno con las palabras –le respondió francamente, tímido y algo avergonzado.

La risa de Anna lo tranquilizo un poco- Esta bien, esperare –le dijo mirándolo dulcemente.

Porque Kristoff solo necesitaba tiempo, y el ya le demostraba que la quería, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

* * *

De este largo quiero que me queden los siguientes capítulos dado a que la historia en si tiene mucho material así que los capítulos futuros serán mínimo de 4, 400 palabras c: espero les guste y disfruten de el. :D

Por cierto ya tengo distribuido los capítulos y serán 16 en total con todo y prologo c: Y no, no me e olvidado de nuestra hermosa Elsa, mas adelante ella tendrá más participación en esta historia c:

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	4. No Es Envidioso

_El Amor es..._

_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

**El Amor…No Es Envidioso.**

El pueblo siempre era tranquilo, llena de gente por todas partes, era agradable y vivo. Anna arrastraba a Kristoff entre cada puesto mirando y preguntando, Sven los seguía de cerca, de vez en cuando empujando a su amigo intencionalmente para que este caminara más cerca de la princesa, para Sven un metro de distancia era mucha; las personas solían ser demasiado amables con Anna, cuando comenzó a salir con ella pensó que eran así porque se trataba de la princesa, pero la energía y la sonrisa siempre agradable y feliz de Anna era fácil de contagiar, incluso la persona que Kristoff había catalogado como la persona más amargada y gruñona del mundo, había saludado a la princesa y le había hablado como si se conocieran de toda la vida y sonriéndole. Entonces comprendió que ese era el encanto de Anna, ella no era alguien que pasara desapercibida, su voz cantarina y normalmente alta llamaba la atención, su risa hacia sonreír e incluso reír a muchos, sus pasos torpes pero bailarines casi al grado de ir saltando por todas partes no era algo que se pudiera ignorar fácilmente.

-¡Qué bonito! –exclamo Anna haciéndole caras a un bebe- ¿Cómo se llama? –pregunto sonriente a la madre del niño, era una muchacha que parecía de la edad de Kristoff y Elsa, de cabello marrón y ojos verdes, su figura rechoncha y sus cachetes le daban un aire de ser una persona muy dulce y tímida.

-Su nombre es Christian, ¿Quiere cargarlo princesa? –le pregunto amablemente extendiéndole al niño, Anna pareció algo insegura pero después de ver al niño hacer una burbujita con su boca lo tomo entre sus brazos maravillada.

-Hola Christian, mi nombre es Anna –le hablaba como si el niño le pudiera entender y eso le pareció algo chistoso pero dulce a Kristoff que solo se dedicaba a ver, Anna lo miro de reojo y sonrió- Él es Kristoff, de afuera se ve gruñón pero es muy tierno ¿sabes? Y este es Sven –lo acerco al reno, el bebe estiro su manita para tocarlo lo que hizo a Sven acercarse para que este lo acariciara.

Anna lo siguió cargando por un momento más, le paso el niño a Kristoff quien lo cargo como si se tratara de cristal, nunca había cargado antes a un bebe o al menos humano, dado a que los Trolls eran literalmente de piedra por lo que cuando se caían no les pasaba la gran cosa, cuando el bebe comenzó a bostezar se lo pasó a la mamá y Anna le recordó lo hermoso que era el niño, se despidieron de ella y prosiguieron a seguir caminando por el pueblo.

-No pensé que fueras a ser buena con los niños –le dijo el güero sonriente- por un momento pensé que se te caería –le dijo algo burlón.

-¡Oye! ¡Soy buena en muchas cosas! –le dijo señalándolo con el dedo índice y el ceño levemente fruncido- ¡Incluso Sven lo cree así! ¿Verdad Sven? –le pregunto Anna mirándolo sonriente- ¡Claro que sí! –Imito la voz que Kristoff le daba al reno lo que hizo que este frunciera extrañado el ceño- ¡Ah! Gracias Sven –le agradeció acariciándole la cabeza- Al menos tu eres bueno conmigo.

El maestro del hielo solo pudo rodar los ojos y reír, sentía curiosidad para lo que Anna se consideraba "buena", intuyo que era buena en el canto, pues su voz siempre tenía cierto timbre que le agradaba, también era excelente a la hora de hacer amigos y platicar, además de que hoy habia descubierto que podría ser una buena madre.

En el castillo por el momento no era tranquilo como el pueblo, Elsa caminaba hacia la sala de reuniones dado a esa carta de emergencia que había llegado, la llegada un día antes del príncipe Hans traía a los concejales vueltos locos, se sentaron en la enorme mesa redonda, eran 21 contando a la Reina en esa reunión, ni los sirvientes podían entrar a la sala, y los guardias se posaban afuera al lado de las puertas. La reunión duro más de 3 horas, y Elsa tomo la última palabra, el príncipe venia como prisionero, pero era un prisionero especial por culpa del título, si el padre de Hans no hubiera sido un gran socio y amigo de su padre no habría sido tan considerada con él.

Elsa se tomó la cabeza tratando de así parar el dolor de cabeza que le proporcionaba el príncipe, se dejó caer en su trono y cerró los ojos, el estrés era mucho, como quería que pasaran ya esos 5 años para poder librarse de él, ya que el susodicho aun no llegaba y ya le estaba generando dolores de cabeza y frustración.

-Su majestad, le ha llegado una carta –se presentó formalmente Kai el consejero personal de la Reina y uno de los más antiguos.

Elsa suspiro y abrió los ojos, observo el sobre y soltó un bufido de fastidio, ¿Ahora qué querían? Se estaba enfadando y mucho, tomo la carta con algo de desagrado y la abrió rápidamente, "mientras más rápido mejor" se repetía. Eran de uno de los aliados de Arendelle, informando que el Duque de Weselton estaba reuniendo hombres y tratando de formar una alianza para una guerra, las buenas noticias es que aún no había conseguido ni un trato dado a las amistades que había tenido los difuntos Reyes de Arendelle, Elsa agradeció haber tenido unos padres tan amistosos y amables. Sin embargo la noticia de la posibilidad de una guerra era demasiado preocupante como para confiar en que sus aliados no se irían en su contra, la fiesta tenía que ir de maravilla si quería seguir con esos lasos entre los Reinos, se planteó la idea de quitarle a Anna esa enorme obligación y hacerlo ella misma, pero los ojos suplicantes y testarudos de su hermana volvieron a su mente, soltó un enorme suspiro y pensó que hubiera sido mejor quedarse en el castillo de hielo.

-Kai, llama a los concejales, tendremos que tener otra reunión de emergencia –solicito Elsa levantándose y empezando a caminar.

Kai observo a la Reina retirarse y no pudo evitar mortificarse pues en el suelo había un camino de hielo. El día termino pasando demasiado lento para Elsa, si una reunión con el consejo era su límite, dos en un día la hicieron querer escapar de nuevo a las montañas, pero Arendelle corría peligro por su culpa y no permitiría que nadie resultara herido, se encamino hacia su habitación para así tomar un baño caliente y se encontró con Anna adentro, Elsa levanto una ceja, la princesa le sonrió e ignoro el gesto de su hermana y se encamino para llegar a ella.

-¡Elsa! Hoy fuimos al pueblo, bueno eso creo que ya lo sabes –Anna río con su comentario dado que todo le informaban a la Reina- Deberías de salir a caminar por el pueblo, todos son tan amables y trabajadores, además de que siempre me preguntan por ti, ya empiezan a saludar más a Kristoff y le preguntan el cómo le va con su negocio, hablando de negocio, dijo que antes de que el invierno llegue se va a tener que ausentar por más de 2 semanas –el tono de Anna que derivaba entre frustración, preocupación y enojo.

Elsa sonrió—Pero Anna eso es de lo más normal, mientras más se acerca el invierno más difícil se pone el tiempo en las montañas, por eso tiene que ser más cuidadoso de lo normal, además después de esas dos semanas no podrá subir a las montañas y se quedara hasta que pase el invierno y pueda volver a trabajar normal sin los contra tiempos del clima –le conto calmada Elsa.

-Es lo mismo que me dijo Kristoff –suspiro resignada Anna tumbándose en la cama de Elsa- Pero yo quería que él estuviera aquí ayudándome con los preparativos del baile –dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y fruncía el ceño cual niña pequeña.

-Bueno, agradece que se quedara todo el invierno en el castillo y no en las montañas como solía hacerlo, ¿no sería más preocupante para ti no verlo por dos meses? –le pregunto Elsa acostándose al lado de Anna, el hecho de que la peli-roja estuviera junto a ella, la había hecho relajarse a tal grado de olvidarse de la posibilidad de una guerra, pensó en el hecho de comentárselo, pero lo descarto sabiendo que Anna no podría hacer nada, y decirle que el baile podría decidir si comenzar o no una guerra la pondría nerviosa y la bloquearía.

-Detesto que tengas razón –soltó Anna dejando de mirar el techo para observar a su hermana- Ya comencé con los preparativos del baile –comento sonriente- estoy pensando en usar colores cálidos ya que las navidades deben ser armoniosas y agradables, además de alegres ¡claro! Colores calientes, con el típico rojo, y creo que el dorado y el negro también lo acentuaran bien, lo único verde que debe de haber es el enorme pino que traerán dos semanas antes para que conserve lo fresco y el aroma, así que resaltara el espíritu navideño, también pedí muérdagos y las nochebuenas para poder decorar de manera natural el salón y la chimenea dará un ambiente acogedor, ahora creo que el tema seria de rojo y negro por que el dorado ira en todo el salón y en ti claro, eres la reina así que tú eres la única que llevara dorado, en las invitaciones pondré en claro que el tema es rojo y negro–dijo excitada Anna moviendo las manos como si estuviera acomodando una habitación imaginaria, Elsa miraba los movimientos tratando de imaginarse lo que decía Anna.

Anna siguió diciendo los detalles que ya había pensado, comento que le regalaría a Kristoff un traje ya que él tenía que asistir al baile claro está, dado que la estaba cortejando y tenía que darse a conocer, que ella junto con la modista se encargarían tanto del traje del güero como de los vestidos de Elsa y el suyo propio, Anna le mencionó que iría al día siguiente con el gran maestro de música Joseph para poder escuchar las canciones que podrían ir de acuerdo con el baile o pedirle que componga unas especiales para el baile y darle algo más único a la fiesta. Elsa escuchaba atentamente las ideas de su hermana y comprendió que el poner a Anna tal tarea, no había sido tan mala idea y aunque apenas eran los bocetos, ella presentía que su hermana daría todo de sí misma para poder hacer una gran fiesta y eso la enorgullecía.

Fueron llamadas para la comida y no tardaron en levantarse y seguir hasta el comedor, con Anna charlando hasta por los pies y Elsa hablando cuando veía la oportunidad, sin duda su relación había mejorado demasiado y aunque pocas veces peleaban como cualquier par de hermanas no tardaban en reconciliarse cuando Elsa tocaba la puerta de su hermana y le preguntaba "¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?" o viceversa ese era su "perdóname estaba equivocada", así se perdonaban, se contentaban y reponían el tiempo perdido, Anna avía aprendido a distribuir bien el tiempo con su hermana y Kristoff, en algún momento de esos 6 meses que habían pasado desde el accidente con el verano/invierno, Elsa y Anna habían hecho un acuerdo sin palabras ni letras de verse todos los días, desayunar, comer y cenar juntas y platicar al menos una hora todos los días, ya que la albina como Reina se encontraba ocupada y Anna sabía que el tiempo de Elsa era muy limitado por lo que para Anna ese poco tiempo libre que tenía Elsa para ella era lo más preciado que tenía en esos momentos, por lo que nadie, ni siquiera Kristoff le quitarían eso.

Claro que el güero estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso de que las hermanas pasaran el mayor tiempo posible juntas, ya que cuando acompaño a Anna en ese viaje hace 6 meses entendió que clase de relación tenían antes y el hecho de que Anna se aferrara tanto a su hermana Elsa a pesar de que esta se ocultara en las montañas, le hacían entender que la princesa no se daría por vencida y que la extrañaba más que nunca.

Llegaron al comedor donde ya se encontraba Kristoff sentado, al mirarlas entrar riendo muy animadas no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia, pues aunque tenía a Sven que era más como su conciencia, debía de admitir que hubo veces en que deseaba un hermano, otro hombre con el que contar para platicar, pedir consejos, pero la vida había sido demasiado cruel con el así que había desconfiado de toda persona y por lo mismo nunca tuvo amigos hasta que conoció a Anna, en otras palabras era un novato que apenas hace 6 meses había empezado a tomarle cariño de nuevo a la gente.

Incluso ya platicaba más con los hombres con los que trabajaba, algunos le preguntaban por la princesa, al principio se burlaban diciendo el mal gusto que tenía ella por salir con Kristoff y aunque este también creía que Anna tenía un mal gusto en los hombres por haberse fijado en el, trataba de no darle importancia, conforme vieron que eso no le molestaba en nada y que proseguía como si nada pasara, comenzaron a respetarlo más y esque no estaba cortejando a una simple chica, ¡Dios! ¡Estaba cortejando a una princesa! Por lo que siempre le preguntaban el cómo le iba con Anna.

Después de todo lo que le paso de niño él aprendió que las personas podían ser muy horribles, había comenzado a no importarle ya lo que los demás le dijeran, pero desde que se había enamorado de Anna, la opinión de esta le importaba más de lo que el desearía.

Las hermanas lo saludaron sonrientes y comieron juntos, solo faltaban dos días para que el príncipe de las Islas del Sur llegara, pero los tres lo mantuvieron lejos de sus pensamientos, después de comer se la pasaron en el patio jugando una guerra de bolas de nieve cortesía de Elsa, claro que Olaf y Sven se unieron también. Ni Kristoff ni Elsa se habían divertido tanto antes, era la primera vez desde que eran niños que jugaban, la Reina porque se la pasaba encerrada y jugaba sola, además de que como futura Reina tenía que cumplir un protocolo mucho más estricto que el de Anna, mientras que Kristoff por su parte solo hasta sus pequeños 7 años había jugado, ya que después se había dedicado completamente a trabajar, aunque eso lo había hecho madurar y valerse por sí mismo desde ya joven, divertirse de vez en cuando no estaba tan mal.

Para entrada ya la noche se encontraban tan cansados que solo cenaron y cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación, Elsa durante la cena había pedido que les prepararan a cada uno un baño para poder dormir ya frescos y relajados. Cuando Kristoff llego a su habitación noto que las mucamas salían del no tan pequeño baño que tenía su propia habitación, le avisaron que la tina ya estaba lista y se dedicaron a salir.

Era la primera vez que tomaba un baño con esencia, si bien era relajante el aroma le llego a marear un poco pero fue soportable para su sorpresa, se dedicó a estar acostado y cerrar los ojos disfrutando del agua, desde que conoció a Anna había empezado a probar cosas nuevas, el cambio fue muy brusco para su gusto, todavía no se acostumbraba al castillo pero pensó que era por el hecho de que apenas llevaba un día viviendo en el y se preguntó si más adelante lo llamaría "hogar" porque para él las montañas eran su hogar, su refugio, estar en un castillo con tanta gente lo ponía algo incómodo y nervioso.

Deseo estar en las montañas en algún establo de algún desconocido junto a Sven a quien una hora antes había dejado en los establos, suspiro frustrado planteo la idea de irse a dormir al establo con Sven pero recordó a Anna, no quería que ella malentendiera, que ella pensara que lo molestaba todo, recordó lo emocionada que estaba cuando Elsa le comento que el viviría con ellas y no pudo evitar sonreírle al recuerdo.

Abrió los ojos y se dedicó a mirar el techo, sin duda estaba loco por Anna por el simple hecho de haber abandonado las montañas y no es que el castillo no fuera agradable, sino que era un sentimiento asfixiante, como si tuviera que comportarse siempre, como si no pudiera ser el mismo en ese lugar, sentía que no pertenecía, pero él quería estar con Anna y eso lo ponía en un gran conflicto con el mismo.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, no había llegado a la conclusión de que si seguían las cosas tan bien con Anna llegaría un momento donde querría casarse con ella y tenerla para él solo, pero eso lo haría a él, un príncipe.

-Príncipe Kristoff –se burló de tan solo pensarlo y comenzó a reírse fuertemente pero fue disminuyendo para convertirse en un suspiro.

¿Por qué demonios se enamoró de una princesa? No ¿Por qué demonios Anna tenía que ser una princesa? Fastidiado salió de la tina para secarse y se vistió. Anna muy seguramente querría casarse, ¡Dios! Si se comprometió en un mismo día con un extraño al que ella pensó que amaba, ¿Se casaría con alguien como él? No era un príncipe, no sabía nada sobre modales y era la primera ducha con esencia que tomaba en su vida, se recostó enojado consigo mismo por pensar en tonterías que por el momento no venían ni al caso, estaba enamorado de Anna, la quería haría de todo para verla sonreír, pero nunca antes había amado a alguien por lo que no sabía si la amaba como para querer casarse con ella.

Trato de dormir ya que sabía que tendría que irse a trabajar muy temprano si quería regresar antes de Hans, ya que tendría que quedarse en las montañas esa noche por las ligeras tormentas de otoño, recordó al príncipe y no pudo evitar compararse con él, pero recordó lo bastardo que era el otro y se dio cuenta que aunque él no era un príncipe, era mejor que Hans, él no estaba jugando con los sentimientos de Anna, solo estaba algo confundido, no quería ser príncipe, mucho menos el trono, nunca pensó en la idea de matar a alguien, aunque deseo partirle la cara cuando Elsa descongelo el fjord, pero le cedió el privilegio a Anna.

Era muy temprano cuando Kristoff iba saliendo para ir a recolectar el hielo, la reina ya estaba despierta caminando con Kai, el güero se despidió de ellos y les aviso que llegaría al día siguiente, Elsa le recordó que tratara de llegar antes que el príncipe de las Islas del Sur, a lo que Kristoff asintió. Estaba apunto de cruzar el umbral de las rejas del castillo que conducían al puente cuando escucho su nombre, volteo junto a Sven y pudo ver a Anna corriendo hacia el, esta disminuyo el paso para evitar chocar con él y lo abrazo.

-Ten un buen viaje –le dijo Anna contra su pecho, a lo que Kristoff respondió rodeándola con los brazos y besando la parte de arriba de la cabeza de Anna- Ve con cuidado y regresa bien, te estaré esperando aquí –le respondió Anna sonriente despegándose un poco de él.

-Regresare mañana –le recordó burlón inclinándose para besarla, Anna paso sus brazos por el cuello de este y enterró su mano derecha en los cabellos de este acercándolo más a ella como si temiera que este se fuera, no les importo que los guardias los estuvieran viendo aunque estos trataron de mirar a otra parte dándoles privacidad- que sorpresa que te despiertes temprano –le dijo Kristoff separándose unos centímetros y admirando el cabello un poco despeinado de Anna.

-Me quería despedir de ti –le dijo sonrojada tratando de acomodarse mejor el cabello.

Kristoff la soltó con cuidado- No vallas hacer explotar nada en mi ausencia –se burló.

-¡Eso solo paso una vez! –le dijo con un ligero puchero- ¿Cuándo lo vas a olvidar? Además no has desayunado –lo regaño cruzándose de brazos.

-Con zanahorias estoy bien –le comento enseñándole la bolsa llena de zanahorias que Gerda le había dado- como hare mucho esfuerzo no puedo comer esos banquetes que desayunas tú.

-No seas exagerado, hacen mucha comida porque tu comes mucho –le recordó Anna sacándole la lengua.

La risa del Maestro del Hielo la hizo sonreír, después de unos minutos de molestarla Kristoff se despidió de ella y prosiguió a irse. Anna se dedicó a mirarlo hasta que este se perdió en la distancia y luego se encamino de nuevo al castillo para desayunar junto a Elsa y Olaf, la mayor parte del día se la paso con el instructor de música y danza para poder encontrar buenas melodías, y quedaron que el instructor crearía 5 melodías para el baile con el tema que Anna le había dado, el de danza le ayudo a escoger las demás piezas que le serian de ayuda para crear el escenario que ella deseaba. Anna aprovecho para bailar ese día, su maestro de baile le enseño otros pasos que habían salido hace poco y le dio recomendaciones de como acomodar para que los invitados pudieran bailar sin tener que estorbarse unos a otros. Tardo toda la tarde con el de música y el de baile y se decidieron por reunirse nuevamente dentro de una semana de nuevo para ver cómo iba la orquesta con las canciones, y servía que Kristoff estaría para enseñarle algunos bailes.

A la mañana siguiente Anna se despertó con un enorme malestar en el estómago pues sabía que ese mismo día llegaría Hans, pero luego recordó que también llegaba Kristoff y eso la ayudo a que el malestar se fuera en un instante, se dedicó a salir de la cama y arreglarse para recibirlo. Desayuno junto con Elsa y Olaf, platicaron y rieron hasta que Kai llego junto a Elsa y le confirmo que ya estaba todo preparado para la llegada del prisionero, Elsa se despidió de ellos y se dedicó a ir a su despacho para terminar con el papeleo antes de que llegara el príncipe.

El medio día paso y Anna se encontraba en los sillones de la "pequeña" sala que se encontraba al lado de la entrada del castillo, se encontraba impaciente por la llegada de Kristoff y aunque apenas había sido un día ella sabía que una tormenta por más ligera que fuera era una tormenta a fin de cuentas, no causaba los mismos daños que una enorme tormenta, pero aun así se preocupaba por Sven y Kristoff, se preguntó si estos apenas venían o se encontraban ya vendiendo el hielo en el pueblo, pensó si era mejor idea esperarlos en el pueblo pero recordó que al güero no le agradaba mucho la idea que la princesa lo acompañara a vender dado que el sentía que las personas lo compraban solo por la princesa y él quería hacerlo con su propio esfuerzos. Se recostó de manera dramática en el enorme sillón y empezó a seguir con la mirada el vaivén del reloj, se mordió el labio inferior moría de ganas por verlo y recordó que dentro de poco él se ausentaría por más de dos semanas, deseo que Kristoff no se fuera, pero decidió que era mejor a no verlo por 2 meses como Elsa le había dicho.

Cuando el sonido de unos pasos relativamente rápidos se dirigían a su persona, se levantó exaltada y observo a uno de los guardias que siempre se encontraba en la entrada y que normalmente dictaba la llegada de las personas, antes de que este pudiera decir algo Anna se apresuró a la entrada, sonriendo de oreja a oreja corrió para poder encontrarse con Kristoff, esquivo a la servidumbre y cruzo la puerta, brinco los tres escalones y se apresuró pero se detuvo en seco, desconcertada y con los ojos muy abiertos y que no era Kristoff el que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

-Veo que me esperaba, princesa Anna –dijo de manera arrogante el recién llegado.

Anna lo miro con rabia, la sonrisa socarrona y la mirada filosa que le dirigía el Príncipe de las Islas del Sur la llenaba de un horrible cólera que la hizo pensar que andaba en sus días, el peli-rojo un poco desarreglado dado a que seguramente había estado todo ese tiempo encerrado en alguna celda la hicieron sentir mejor, pero no se permitió bajar la guardia, miro a los guardias que en su totalidad eran cuatro, dos de estos se encontraban agarrando por los brazos a Hans y los otros dos atrás, eso le dio más seguridad a Anna para responderle.

-No se crea tan importante, a usted solo lo visitaría con una reja de por medio –le escupió las palabras con sequedad- ¿Dónde quedo el príncipe que conocí? –pregunto burlona mirando el traje de un gris sucio que la hizo deducir que originalmente era blanco.

-Bueno, escuche que ahora te gustan este tipo de personas, ¿No te corteja un leñador acaso?

El hecho de que haya metido a Kristoff de por medio y que aparte lo haya insultado de esa manera la hizo rabiar, sin duda el güero era más hombre de lo que ese bastardo seria, tuvo la tentación de soltarle un golpe pero antes de que eso pudiera pasar una profunda voz la hizo detenerse.

-¿Se supone que eso es un insulto? –Pregunto burlón una tercera voz- Porque prefiero ser un leñador a ser un prisionero –término diciendo Kristoff interponiéndose entre Anna y Hans- Además soy recolector de hielo.

Hans miro con algo de desagrado al rubio, si bien este imponía dado a su enorme estatura y figura fornida, el príncipe trato de mantener la calma para no mostrar debilidad ante nadie, Kristoff frunció el ceño y lo miro fijamente, sonrió orgulloso al ver un deje de nerviosismo en la mirada de Hans lo que molesto al príncipe.

-Nunca creí que Anna se rebajaría a un leñador, solo por estar desesperada por amor –argumento Hans, quien al terminar solo pudo observar la mirada furiosa del güero y un puño viniendo directamente a su cara.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza :$ me pusieron de tarea el pintar un cuadro, por lo que e tenido que dejar de escribir y posponerlo unos 2 días, pero aquí esta c: no se preocupen que no puedo abandonar esta historia 3 me encanta y estoy completamente enamorada de ella 3 xDD y tengo tantas ideas para Kristoff y Anna claro que no me saldré de sus respectivas personalidades c: dude sobre hacer que Kristoff golpeara a Hans pero tuve la sospecha de que este se quedo con ganas de golpearlo. Y que estaba el lo suficiente enfadado con el como para que a la primera provocacion lo golpeara xDD jejejejejeje bueno igual dejen sus comentarios al respecto c:

Espero les guste el capitulo y lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	5. No es Jactancioso

_El Amor es..._

_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

_**El Amor… No Es Jactancioso**_

Anna miro a Kristoff lanzarle un puñetazo en la cara al príncipe y no pudo evitar reír al ver a Hans desplomándose en el suelo completamente inconsciente, se tapó la boca con las manos para disimular mejor la risa, los guardias se contuvieron de felicitarlo dado que no les agradaba el cómo trataba el príncipe a la princesa que siempre andaba sonriendo y cantando, un completo patán era lo que pensaban y les daba gusto que este se fuera directamente tras las rejas, uno de ellos no pudo evitar el sonreír, pero los otros tres trataron de mantener la compostura tratando de cargar al prisionero.

-Lleven al príncipe Hans directo al calabozo, y cuando el despierte avísenle a Kai para que le dé los requisitos y normas que debe cumplir junto con el uniforme –demando la Reina llegando por detrás de Anna, los guardias acataron las ordenes de inmediato y se dirigieron al castillo con el inconsciente peli-rojo- Agradecería si esto no se vuelve a repetir Kristoff –le advirtió Elsa con una sonrisita.

-El me provoco –respondió encogiéndose de hombros Kristoff devolviéndole la sonrisa, se sentía mejor después de haberlo golpeado, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima y ¿por qué no? Había deseado golpearlo desde que lo vio por primera vez- pero tratare de no golpearlo de nuevo –dijo aunque no muy convencido, ya que el no podría evitarlo si este se atrevía a ponerle un solo dedo encima a Anna.

Elsa rodo los ojos sabiendo que sería imposible hacerle prometer que no golpearía de nuevo al peli-rojo además de que ella no podía meterse en "asuntos de hombres", o eso uso ella de escusa, Elsa se disculpó y retiro hacia el puerto donde seguramente aún se encontraba el barco de las Islas del Sur, para poder hablar con el capitán que estaba a cargo de Hans.

-Me pregunto –comenzó a decir Kristoff cuando se vio solo con Anna- ¿Tengo que estar celoso porque saliste corriendo para recibir a ese bastardo? –pregunto serio el rubio mirándola con los brazos cruzados.

-Pensé que eras tú el que acababa de llegar, me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que no eras tú, es tu culpa por no llegar temprano –le respondió dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo- Bienvenido a casa –le dijo ligeramente sonrojada, se paró de puntitas y le beso la mejilla.

El montañoso le tomo la cara cuidadosamente con ambas manos y le beso los labios, no pudo evitarlo, la había extrañado, Anna se daba a extrañar y muy bien, cuando no estaba trabajando solo pensaba en ella, ya que el Hielo lo mantenía bastante ocupado como para pensar en algo, por eso le gustaba su trabajo, cuando no quería pensar en nada y olvidarse de sus problemas tenía el hielo de su lado.

Saboreo esos dulces labios que le correspondían y aunque tenía los ojos cerrados para disfrutar mejor del contacto pudo deducir por la forma de los labios de Anna que ella sonreía.

Maldijo al oxígeno cuando se vio separándose de Anna, tanto las mejillas de ella como las de él se encontraban ligeramente sonrojadas respiraban algo entrecortadamente mientras trataban de recuperar el aire, era la primera vez que se tomaban tanto tiempo en un beso y eso los avergonzó un poco pues sabían que habían guardias detrás de ellos.

Anna tomo la mano derecha de Kristoff y examino sus nudillos que se encontraban algo rojos por el reciente golpe dado a Hans.

-Tu mano está muy roja –le dijo un poco preocupada Anna- ¿No te arde?

Kristoff río- No me duele tanto como a él le dolerá la cara, ¿viste como se la deje?

La princesa no pudo evitar el rodar los ojos y después de escuchar el rugido del estómago de Kristoff lo guio hacia el comedor para que le pudieran hacer algo delicioso por su arduo trabajo en las montañas.

Los pasillos y cuartos del castillo eran comúnmente coloridos, paredes de un rojo vino junto con un color crema tirándole al blanco adornaban la mayoría del lugar, algunos cuartos tenían una decoración diferente, pero de los cuatro pisos, el que se encontraba bajo tierra era el menos arreglado, los pasillos eran oscuros y si bien estaba limpio, el olor a fierro y metal algo oxidado inundaban el lugar, el cual estaba bañado de diferentes tonalidades de azules y grises.

Las pocas ventanas que había se encontraban en todo el lado izquierdo dado a que de ese lado se encontraba el fjord, mientras que en el derecho había muy pequeñas ventanas y en lo más alto de las celdas. Cuando el príncipe de las Islas del Sur despertó por el ardor que le causaba su nariz se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una completa oscuridad, sintió un líquido recorriendo su mejilla y una quemazón horrible en su nariz, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz se dio cuenta de que había un señor junto a él.

-No se mueva, solo le vendare la nariz y me iré –le comento con una voz seca, como si este tuviera sed- No te preocupes, se lo que hago, por eso mismo soy el doctor de la Reina.

Se encontraba confundido, cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de recordar lo que había pasado y recordó a Anna, saliendo del castillo, la sonrisa que traía antes de verlo a él lo hizo recordar con un poco de nostalgia la vez que la había conocido, le había parecido encantadora, aunque después de ahí lo demás fue actuación para poder llegar a la Reina; eso sí, no le habría molestado en lo absoluto el volverla su esposa.

En su plan nunca se planteó la idea de deshacerse de la princesa, su único objetivo era Elsa y es que aunque su avaricia lo había cegado seguía siendo humano, pensó que con el tiempo quizá podría ser un feliz Rey con una Anna como Reina, pero fue hasta que Elsa congelo su corazón que el pensó en deshacerse también de ella, no la conocía del todo, y solo le había parecido linda, así que no le dolió el darle la espalda, aunque si hubo un momento en que se arrepintió, el rato que paso en la fiesta junto a Anna lo había entretenido y divertido, cuando bailaba con ella se repetía millones de veces que era actuación y también el plan que había tenido que cambiar para llegar al trono.

Su deseo de demostrarle a su familia que él valía, lo cegó e hizo que dañara a la primera persona que creyó tan ciegamente en él. Entonces recordó el cambio tan repentino de humor de la princesa en cuanto lo vio frente a ella, la mirada llena de desprecio que le dedico, el como ella había retrocedido por el temor, sin duda ella ya no quería saber nada de él y no le sorprendía.

Desde el incidente había estado encerrado en una prisión en su propia casa, estuvo 6 meses solamente con él, conociéndose, lamentándose, extrañando a su madre que avergonzada no podía ir a verlo y si lo hacía eran apenas unos minutos y después solo se iba sin decir nada, soportando también las visitas de sus hermanos los cuales iban para burlarse de él. Cuando escucho a uno de los soldados sobre el acuerdo entre los Reyes y la Reina que dictaba su partida a Arendelle no cabía de la felicidad, ya que prefería estar en un lugar donde lo despreciaran como para ignorarlo, que en su casa con sus tediosos y horribles 12 hermanos mayores, bueno 11 ya que tenía que admitir que su hermano el cual era 2 años mayor que él, no era tan cruel como el resto de los mayores.

Y pensó en la mínima esperanza de poder conseguir al menos el perdón de Anna, ya que era de lo único que se arrepentía, de haberla defraudado a ella y a su madre también. No se arrepentía de haber tratado de matar a Elsa pero eso para él era un tema aparte además que le echaba toda la culpa a ella, si no hubiera congelado el corazón de Anna tal vez su plan habría funcionado. Recordó el como había tratado a Anna y se regañó por haber sido tan arrogante con ella cuando se había prometido ser bueno, pero ese era él y ya no tenía por qué actuar, se ganaría el perdón de ella siendo el mismo.

Frunció el ceño cuando sintió una venda pasar por su nariz y amarrarse por encima de sus oídos, y entonces recordó al güero al que seguramente era al que esperaba Anna con tanto entusiasmo, este se había atrevido a golpearlo y se encontraba de lo más frustrado y enojado (además de adolorido), muy seguramente tenía la nariz hecha pedazos.

-Por suerte no te la quebró –le comento el doctor levantándose- Ese chico podría aplastar la cabeza de cualquiera solo con sus manos –dijo divertido como si eso pudiera calmar a Hans.

Aunque Hans debía de admitir que el que su nariz este bien, era una buena noticia.

-Pero tardara en recuperarse –le informo señalándole la nariz- trate de no hacer nada brusco o se la romperá –le advirtió saliendo de la celda- Y no provoque al joven Kristoff que lo he visto cargar más de 3 bloques de Hielo al mismo tiempo –le aconsejo sonriente cerrando la reja.

Fue cuando noto que se encontraba sentado en el piso con cadenas en sus muñecas, se percató de una cama la cual no se veía para nada cómoda pero se recostó en ella, supuso que no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que se dedicó a dormir, se sentía patético por no haber visto venir el golpe y al menos tratar de esquivarlo, pero ya tendría tiempo para cobrárselas al güerito y con ese pensamiento se sumió en sueños.

Anna miraba a Kristoff devorar literalmente la comida, el sí que había extrañado la comida, este se sorprendió de lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a la deliciosa comida de los chefs del castillo, pero es que él siempre había sido un amante de la comida, si por ella se puso a trabajar de pequeño, para no tener que pasar hambre, siempre se quedaba con ganas de más comida ya que no le alcanzaba para tanto, normalmente sus comidas eras sopas simples acompañadas de pan y zanahorias.

Anna quería pasar el resto de la tarde junto a él, pero cuando vio lo cansado que estaba este pues el siempre derecho Kristoff se encontraba casi desparramado en la silla del comedor, le ordeno que se fuera a descansar a su cuarto, este trato de no reír ante el inútil intento de Anna imitando la voz de Elsa, pero no pudo contener más la risa cuando Elsa apareció detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados diciendo "Yo no hablo así" al final las dos hermanas lo obligaron a meterse a su cuarto para descansar, incluso lo amenazaron diciendo que le pedirían a los guardias que lo escoltaran a su cuarto lo que hizo a Kristoff suspirar e irse a descansar, aunque no quería el admitirlo tenía un enorme sueño, ya que la tormenta no lo había dejado dormir en las montañas.

Elsa observo el mohín que hacia Anna con la boca al verse separada tan pronto de Kristoff ya que lo había estado esperando toda la tarde pero solo pudo pasar menos de una hora con él, la albina resoplo, su hermana ya no era una niña, debía de estar planteándose la idea de verla casada con Kristoff y eso la asustaba un poco, apenas la había recuperado y ya se la estaba llevando alguien más, aunque prefería mil veces al güero que a alguien más, pues este ya le había demostrado muchas cosas, aunque no las suficientes para soltarle a Anna o eso se repetía constantemente al mirarlos, aunque debía de admitir que ese par le causaba cierta ternura al grado de querer vomitar arcoíris, se imaginó a ella en ese estado de enamoramiento pero se hecho a reír al instante, tenía demasiados deberes como para pensar en tener una relación con alguien.

Se preguntó si era una mala hermana por poner a prueba al pretendiente de su hermana, pero para ella Anna era todo lo que tenía y lo más preciado también; la miro con una pequeña sonrisa y le ofreció la idea de pasear por el pueblo lo que contento a la peli-roja a tal grado que esta se puso a saltar, la tomo de la mano e hizo correr a la Reina para poder salir del castillo, las risas de ambas llamaron la atención de la servidumbre que detuvieron lo que hacían para observar la escena, Kai, Gerda, Percy y los trabajadores que llevaban más tiempo en el castillo no se permitieron contener las sonrisas cálidas ya que no pudieron evitar recordar a las pequeñas princesas que solían jugar y causar desorden por todo el lugar.

La visita al pueblo de la Reina causo una gran alegría a la gente que la saludaba sonriente y le preguntaban un sin fin de cosas, tanto sobre sus poderes como del Reino, Elsa alegre no evito ninguna pregunta y las contesto lo más amablemente posible, aunque le sacaba la vuelta a las preguntas que involucraban los tratados con otros Reinos para que no sospecharan sobre alguna posible guerra, les comentaba que abría un baile el cual Anna estaba organizando para poder unir más a los Reinos vecinos.

La tarde se la pasaron por los puestos e incluso se pasearon por las colonias donde vivía la gente, vieron a los niños jugar y más de uno le pidió a Elsa que hiciera algo de magia, aunque claro lo pedían de una manera educada ya que se trataba de la Reina, tanto esta como la princesa no se sorprendieron de encontrarse a Olaf junto a los niños, ya que más de una vez había dicho que le gustaba jugar con los niños del pueblo, Elsa y Anna comenzaron a jugar con los ellos hasta ya entrada la tarde, pues los niños tenían que regresar temprano a sus casas.

Entraron al comedor riendo, comentando lo lindos que eran los niños y niñas del pueblo, se sentaron y esperaron por la comida, se sorprendieron de ver a Kristoff entrar, ya que pensaron que este no se levantaría hasta el siguiente día. Al güero ya no se le hacía raro el cenar con ellas pero si el tratar de "tú" a la Reina, ya que apenas llevaba unos cuantos días desde que Elsa le pidió que la tratara más informalmente.

-Pero acabas de llegar –le reprocho Anna al güero cuando este comento que iría de nuevo a las montañas en la mañana.

-Y regresare al día siguiente, no es mucho tiempo –comento como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo mientras agarraba otro pedazo de carne.

-Pero, las tormentas cada vez son las fuertes –le comento la princesa a modo de regaño.

-Por eso mismo tengo que aprovechar los días que me quedan –le recordó- No será mucho tiempo, además me quedare dos meses sin ir a las montañas por las tormentas así que solo espera un poco más –le pidió el güero.

Anna miro su plato resignada.

-Pero antes de irme te llevare a un lugar –le dijo Kristoff haciendo que la curiosa mirada de Anna se posara en él.

-¿Qué lugar? –preguntaron ambas hermanas, la peli-roja entre curiosa y animada y la otra con un deje de preocupación.

-Esta por el bosque pero mucho antes de adentrarse a este, no esta tan lejos, y ahí no a llegado todavía el frio, pero creo que le gustara a Anna –les dijo tranquilizando a la Reina- la traeré de vuelta antes de irme a las montañas –le aseguro el güero a Elsa.

-¿Cómo es? –pregunto Anna sonriente.

-lo descubrirás por tu cuenta.

La Reina supuso que el la cuidaría bien, aunque estaba preocupada como toda hermana mayor, pues Anna era descuidada y torpe, además de que no media tanto el peligro, pero se repitió en la cabeza que Kristoff no la dejaría meterse en problemas, tanto ella como Anna sabían aunque con muy pocos detalles que los padres de Kristoff habían muerto en las montañas y que este la había (por desgracia) tenido que presenciar a muy corta edad, por la manera en que se comportaba el güero podía asegurar que este estaba aterrado de perder a alguien importante de nuevo, los que se van a vivir a las montañas en vez de los pueblos es porque quieren estar solos, el güero antes se mantenía alejado de la gente porque prefería estar solo, porque él lo había decidió así, ella lo sabía, ella había querido eso también y por eso se había resguardado en su refugio de hielo.

Kristoff le advirtió a la princesa que si esta no se despertaba temprano la dejaría, y eso hizo que Anna le pidiera a una de las mucamas que la despertara y que no se fuera de su puerta hasta que ella no saliera de esta, Elsa sugirió que desayunaran en ese lugar a lo que la peli-roja grito entusiasmada "Picnic". La cena paso tranquila y tanto Anna como Kristoff se fueron a dormir temprano para poder salir temprano a la mañana siguiente, Elsa mientras tanto se dirigió a las mazmorras mas no se metió, el guardia que se encontraba a fuera de esta la saludo con una pronunciada reverencia, mostrándole sus respetos, Elsa le pregunto si ya le habían dado los requisitos y la vestimenta al prisionero y este le contesto con un asentimiento y le informo del estado de este, Elsa le agradeció por su arduo trabajo y se retiró, Hans era el único prisionero que tenían así que los guardias no tendrían problemas a la hora de cuidarlo.

A la mañana siguiente el sonido de la puerta y el llamado de esta despertaron a una Anna que abría sus ojos perezosamente, miro la ventana que se encontraba cerrada y se dio cuenta que aún no salía el sol, aunque se veía un poco más claro el cielo, y abrió los ojos sorprendida recordando la sorpresa que le tenía Kristoff, se arregló con sus dos trenzas habituales y se puso un vestido celeste, de mangas largas y una capa color verde pálido.

Salió casi disparada y le agradeció a la mucama el haberla despertado, en ese momento salió Kristoff de su habitación y observo a una Anna muy animada.

-¡Ja! Me desperté primero que tú –se mofo Anna orgullosa por su victoria cruzándose de brazos.

-La chica lleva más de media hora tocando a tu puerta y eso lo sé porque me desperté media hora antes que tú –le sonrió burlonamente Kristoff cruzándose de brazos.

Comenzaron una guerra de miradas, la mucama los miraba a los dos sin saber qué hacer, intuyo que estaba estorbando y quiso irse pero ellos estaban en medio del pasillo y tendría que pasar entre ellos para poder irse, pero no quería estar en medio de esa guerra de miradas, suspiro esperando a que esos dos no se tardaran tanto, fue entonces que escucho la risa de la princesa.

-¡Pestañaste! –le dijo Anna sonriente- ¡Gane!

Kristoff rodo los ojos y con un falso gesto de enojado se puso en marcha, la princesa lo siguió entre risas.

-Como gane me toca dirigir el trineo –dijo Anna caminando al lado derecho de Kristoff.

-No sabes a donde te voy a llevar, ¿Cómo piensas dirigirlo? –le pregunto divertido el güero mirándola y esta frunció los labios en un pronunciado puchero en forma de derrota.

Pasaron por la cocina donde Gerda les dio una canasta, con el desayuno, cuando Kristoff la tomo Gerde le susurro "También puse una enorme bolsa de zanahorias" lo que hizo sonreír a Kristoff agradecido. Salieron del castillo aunque sin antes despedirse de Elsa quien les pidió que se fueran con cuidado y no tardaran en volver, cuando pasaron por las rejas principales del castillo Anna se despidió entusiasmada de los guardias quienes le devolvieron el saludo con la mano.

-¿Y cómo es? –pregunto sonriente volteando a ver a Kristoff preguntándose si este podría rendirse y decirle- Gane así que deberías de decirme –le recordó Anna jalándolo del brazo derecho.

-Para empezar hiciste trampa, parpadee por qué hiciste caras chistosas –le reclamo el güero sin despegar la vista del camino, aun no llegaban ni en donde empezaba el bosque y ella ya quería engañarlo para que le dijera el lugar a donde iban.

-¡No hice trampa! –le reprocho Anna- Eres un mal perdedor –le dijo sacándole la lengua.

-No te diré y punto –le dijo Kristoff encogiéndose de hombros y pudo escuchar un bufido por parte de Anna.

Incluso la princesa pudo jurar que escucho a Sven reír, se dedicó a mirar el paisaje que se tornaba cada vez más natural a su alrededor, le gustaba pasear con Kristoff y Sven en trineo tanto como hacer muñecos de nieve con su hermana, le parecía una sensación agradable y tranquila, se dejó caer en el asiento del trineo y miro las hojas que pasaban veloz mente arriba de ellos, y casi podía diferenciar la mayoría de las plantas, Robles, Sauces, Pino, Tilo, Nogal, Castaño, entre otros. Observo al güero de reojo, lo que había aprendido hasta ahora de la naturaleza se lo debía a Kristoff, siempre que paseaban él le enseñaba algo nuevo sobre el bosque; para Anna, tanto su hermana como el güero eran las personas más inteligentes e independientes que conocía y se sentía orgullosa de ellos, los quería y confiaba en ellos.

Lo que Kristoff no sabía de modales y cosas de realeza lo sabía de montañas y naturaleza, lo que no sabía de baile lo completaba con el saber escalar, a ella no le importaba que este no supiera bailar ella le enseñaría y a Kristoff no le importaba que Anna no supiera orientarse en el bosque y montañas, él le enseñaría, además de que ella nunca se encontraría sola en el bosque.

La princesa se sobresaltó cuando sintió el cómo se detenían de apoco y emocionada escucho a Kristoff decirle que habían llegado, el sol empezaba a tocar la tierra cuando ellos se bajaron del trineo, y el güero supuso que ya eran las 6 de la mañana, ante Anna se encontraba un hermoso prado repleto de diferentes colores y tipos de flores, y en medio de este se encontraba un enorme sauce que supuso tenía más de mil años de antigüedad por el grosor del tronco y el enorme manto de hojas decolores amarillas y naranjas que se extendía hasta el cielo, observo las flores y le pareció que estas danzaban, comenzó a imaginarse la melodía que seguramente estas estaban siguiendo, e hizo lo que más le gustaba, bailar.

Kristoff observo a Anna bailar por el prado y las flores, sinceramente no había pensado que esta bailara tan bien, ya que ella suele ser torpe, las pisadas de esta pisadas eran tan suaves que parecía flotar, como si no quisiera dañar ninguna flor del lugar, la vio dar vueltas extender sus brazos y seguir danzando por el prado, el viento aunque era poco, le hizo llegar a los oídos el murmuro de Anna, como si esta estuviera cantando una melodía, y supuso que era la que estaba bailando; el llego a pensar que los bailes tenían que ser de dos, pues comúnmente los bailes en el pueblo solían ser en parejas y esta era la primera vez que veía un baile de solo una persona, también había llegado a la conclusión de que el baile no era la gran cosa, pero sin duda la danza que Anna hacía en esos momentos le pareció de lo más hermoso.

Anna se acercó a él bailando aun y le tomo los brazos riendo- ven a bailar conmigo.

Kristoff no se movió del lugar- No se bailar.

-No necesitas saber –le sonrió Anna- Solo sentir.

El güero desvió la mirada pensando en si era buena idea el bailar, pero al voltear a otra parte fue cuando Kristoff se dio cuenta que Sven también estaba "bailando" por todo el prado sacando feliz la lengua.

Elsa desayunaba tranquila en el comedor mientras charlaba con Olaf y trataba de animarlo pues el pequeño se había enterado que Kristoff, Anna y Sven se habían ido a jugar al bosque sin él, Elsa se dio cuenta que Olaf la trataba como si fuera su madre, aunque tenía lógica que el lo pensara así ya que ella lo había creado, recordó tiernamente cuando Olaf le pregunto si ella era su mamá, la primera vez que había llegado de jugar con los niños, ya que ellos le explicaron lo que era una madre.

Aunque este le llamaba por su nombre y no le decía "mamá" él la quería como a una, pues ella lo cuidaba y le había dado su nube personal también.

-Anna no tardara en volver, así que podrás jugar con ella –le dijo Elsa amablemente mientras agarraba más pan.

-¿Por qué no juegas conmigo? –pregunto triste Olaf.

-Ayer jugamos –le recordó Elsa untándole algo de mantequilla a su pan.

-Pero te la pasas en el castillo la mayoría del tiempo –le recordó Olaf jugando con una uva.

-Soy la Reina –le recordó Elsa.

-Las Reinas también tienen que salir a jugar –dijo Olaf observándola detenidamente.

Elsa suspiro- Pero tengo deberes que cumplir no puedo salir antes de terminarlos.

Olaf se sumió en su asiento, Elsa estuvo a punto de decirle algo para animarlo pero se vio interrumpida por Kai quien entro seguido de un Hans con dos guardias a cada lado, lo que hizo a Olaf ponerse frente a la albina, pues el recordaba perfectamente lo que había tratado de hacerle a Elsa y el no permitiría que algo le pasara a esta.

Los recién llegados incluyendo el prisionero le hicieron una reverencia a la Reina; Kai y los guardias la saludaron cortésmente.

-¿Busca a alguien príncipe Hans? –le pregunto secamente Elsa levantando una ceja al verlo escanear el comedor con su mirar.

-En lo absoluto, mi Reina –lo último lo dijo con un deje de burla- Solo me percate que obviamente la princesa se encuentra dormida aun en su cuarto.

-Ese es un tema que no le incumbe príncipe Hans, dado a que se encuentra en estos momentos aquí para cumplir una sentencia, no está de vacaciones como para andar metiendo las narices donde no le incumbe –le dijo Elsa fríamente recordándole la nariz casi rota que tiene vendada, a lo que Hans frunció el ceño- Para tu desgracia el que trabaja en los establos no podrá asistir por una semana dado a razones personales asi que tu tarea el día de hoy y lo que queda de la semana es el limpiar los establos, asegúrense de que quede bien limpio –le pidió a los guardias los cuales asintieron- Tiene hasta el mediodía para limpiarlo todo ya que volverá a la celda antes de la una –le ordeno Elsa- Pueden retirarse, excepto usted Kai –le pidió Elsa.

Kai se encamino hacia Elsa mientras los otros se disponían a salir por la puerta, la albina estaba a punto de pedirle a Kai que mandara una carta que acababa de escribir durante su desayuno a los Reyes de las Islas del Sur cuando el grito adolorido de Hans la hizo voltear, el príncipe se encontraba agarrando su pierna con ambas manos dando pequeños saltos, y enfrente de él se encontraba un Olaf con sus manos hechas puños en posición de pelea.

* * *

Por un momento me asuste D: pues no se quería abrir la pagina ni en mi laptop ni en la de mi papa :c ¿les paso a ustedes también? fue horrible xD pero bueno.

Sip, se que estoy maltratando mucho a Hans, ya que lo han vuelto a golpear pero es la reacción normal que tiene alguien, incluso yo e querido golpear a alguien con un sillazo en la cara pero no lo hago por respeto a la silla. Lose, Olaf es un muñeco de nieve puro e inocente, pero el estuvo mientras Anna se estaba muriendo y contemplo el como casi matan a Elsa, supongo que eso corrompió un poco a nuestro hermoso Olaf :'c y este ama tanto a sus amigos como para golpear a un cretino.

**Nota de autora:** Por cierto. No me maten, odio a Hans como se que muchos lo odian pero a fin de cuentas es humano, y como todo villano que es humano tiene razones que lo obligan a hacer lo que hace, en la película cuando Anna y Hans se conocen el se porta de lo mas amable aun sin saber que es la princesa de Arendelle, por que todos sabemos que si ni los del pueblo que habían vivido desde siempre en el Reino no conocían a la princesa y futura reina mucho menos un extranjero como lo era Hans. Ahí se pueden dar cuenta que Hans es como cualquier hombre, ademas de que Anna no es fea, y no dudo que aunque es torpe no le haya parecido linda a Hans.

Pero bueno esa en mi opinión y no, **no habrá Helsa (Hans/Elsa)** lo siento no me gustan, los soporto dado que hay muchos fics de Helsa y muy bien escritos y con una excelente trama, pero no me termina de gustar ni convencer la pareja :/ lo siento si los decepcione :B

**Nota de agradecimiento:** No saben el como me inspiraron sus hermosos reviews para este capitulo 3 lo escribí mas rápido de lo que suelo escribir pues me suelo tardar para expresar todas las ideas que tengo :$ me motivaron y mucho y estoy tratando de seguir los consejos que me dieron c: los quiero mucho y espero que fuera de su agrado.

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	6. No Es Arrogante

_El Amor es..._

_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

_**Nota:** la primera escena fue inspirada la hermosa **melodía** "Haru no utakata" por si la quieren escuchar mientras leen._

_(En youtube aparece en el segundo vídeo, el primero es una canción xD)  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_**El Amor… No Es Arrogante.**_

La mirada de Kristoff se dirigía al cielo, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas demostraban lo avergonzado que se sentía en aquellos instantes, trago grueso cuando sintió como la princesa dirigía su mano derecha sobre su cintura y se sorprendió de lo delgada que era ella, esta tomo su mano izquierda con su pequeña mano derecha y sintió la otra sobre su hombro. La risa de ella logro avergonzarlo aún más.

-No entiendo porque estás tan rígido –soltó divertida Anna.

-No quiero bailar y tú me estas obligando a hacerlo –le recalco el güero bajando la mirada hacia ella contemplando la sonrisa burlona que adornaba su rostro.

-¡No te obligo! Solo te estoy enseñando algo que no quieres aprender –se trató de excusar Anna frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-¡Ah! Perdón por pensar que me estas obligando –dijo sarcásticamente el güero haciendo un ademan de alejarse pero un golpe por la espalda lo obligo a pegarse aún más a Anna.

-¡Ves! –Exclamo la peli-roja sonrojada por la cercanía del güero- Incluso Sven quiere que bailes.

Kristoff volteo a mirar al reno con cara de pocos amigos a lo que el reno solo sonrió sacando la lengua.

-Sigue mis pasos –le dijo Anna mientras comenzaba a moverse.

El güero mantuvo la mirada en sus propios pies, no quería pisar los de Anna, y comenzaron a bailar por el lugar, aunque al principio eran torpes a comparación con los de Anna se fue acoplando a su ritmo, pues la danza que Anna hacia era lenta y tranquila, no le fue tan difícil seguirle el paso y conforme agarraba confianza en sus pisadas fue que levanto la mirada y admiro el brillante rostro de su acompañante.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien –le dijo Anna sonriente- ¡intentemos una vuelta! –esta lo dijo tan entusiasmada que Kristoff no se lo pudo negar.

Ya avía visto bailes antes por lo que supuso como sería una vuelta, miro los ojos de Anna y se dio cuenta que ella estaba lista así que la hizo girar, cuando esta término de girar volvieron a la posición inicial y siguieron con la danza tranquila. Se atrevió a pensar que la danza no era tan mala ya que le permitía contemplar el rostro de ella y mirarla directamente a los ojos, disfrutaba la cercanía y aunque el contacto no fuera mucho era lo suficiente que necesitaba para sentirla cerca.

Anna comenzó a tararear una melodía, y Kristoff no pudo evitar reír cuando esta lo hizo girar ahora a él, no le dio tanta risa que lo haya girado cuando normalmente las que suelen girar son las damas, lo que detono la carcajada de este fue que Anna no era lo suficiente alta como para poder hacerlo girar normalmente y tuvo que saltar para poder terminar de girarlo. Rieron juntos y prosiguieron con el baile pero después de unos minutos el güero paro en seco.

-Sera mejor que desayunes –le dijo a la princesa rompiendo el contacto.

-Pero si apenas llevábamos unos cuantos minutos –le reprocho Anna a Kristoff mientras se encaminaban al trineo.

-Y son suficientes por un día–le dijo el güero tomando la canasta.

-Haré que te guste el baile –escucho el tono decidido de la peli-roja mientras esta acomodaba la manta en el suelo- Y tu serás el que me pida bailar –le dijo de forma orgullosa a lo que el rubio rodo los ojos en respuesta.

Desayunaron tranquilamente mientras platicaban de todo y nada a la vez, Anna le comento y tarareo las melodías que ya había decidido para el baile, le explico uno que otro detalle mas no la idea en general ya que quería que fuera sorpresa, también omitió el decirle que ya había pedido al sastre un traje para él, aunque no era un secreto pues ella sabía que al momento en que este fuera al castillo para poder sacar las medidas se enteraría del regalo que le tenía para el baile.

Al terminar de desayunar se permitieron el recostarse entre las flores y disfrutar de la tranquilidad del prado, esa mañana hacia un clima de lo más agradable, Kristoff se auto felicito por haber elegido tan buen día para traerla, pues tenía esa salida planeada desde hace un mes pero no se había atrevido a invitarla hasta ayer en la noche. Se dedicaron a observar las nubes y buscarles formas, de repente escuchaba ideas disparatadas por parte de la princesa como "¡Mira! Eso parece un pato besando a un troll" o "¡Mira! Esa es Elsa comiendo un burrito" sin duda Anna sabia el cómo hacerlo reír con esa enorme imaginación.

Pero la tranquilidad no duro mucho, ya que Anna sabía que Kristoff se tenía que ir a trabajar y ella no podía faltar a la reunión que había quedado con el concejo para ver los detalles del baile, el güero la ayudo a levantarse y resignados se dirigieron al trineo, el viaje de regreso fue tranquilo, Anna se dedicó a preguntar sobre lo que veía a su alrededor y el güero le decía lo que era con lujos de detalles. Anna había descubierto que Kristoff solía hablar de más cuando se trataban de cosas que le fascinaban o conocía muy bien, le soltaba anécdotas o historias sobre los animales, fauna y flora del bosque y así se la podía pasar por horas.

Al llegar al castillo se despidieron y Kristoff no se retrasó más y se marchó prometiéndole que regresaría bien, Anna los miro irse y no se metió hasta que los perdió de vista, no sabía desde cuando había adoptado esa manía de observarlo ir. Pero no le dio importancia y se dedicó a entrar al castillo, una voz llamándola la hizo detenerse y observo a Olaf que corría hacia ella.

-Buenos días Olaf –saludo sonriente Anna al recién llegado.

-Encontré algo muy raro en el patio –le dijo un sonriente Olaf que tomo la mano de Anna y la comenzó a jalar hacia el lugar dicho.

El contacto de la madera contra la mano de Anna la hizo sonreír, el energético hombrecito de nieve la hizo literalmente correr hacia el lugar, al llegar Olaf la condujo hacia donde se encontraban las flores y este le señalo una en particular. Anna se agacho para poder observar mejor la flor, era sin duda una amapola de un rojo intenso, pero la flor no era lo que Olaf le estaba señalando, en una de las ramillas de esta colgaba lo que parecía un capullo.

-Es un capullo –le comento Anna fascinada al muñeco de nieve que seguía mirando el capullo- Es la metamorfosis de una mariposa –trato de explicarle pero este la miro confuso, Anna pensó en la mejor explicación para que este entendiera- las larvas nacen de unos huevos y al crecer estas larvas tejen un capullo donde su piel se desgarra y la mariposa toma su forma definitiva, cuando esta lista sale del capullo ya hecha una mariposa de diferentes colores.

-¡Wow! –exclamo Olaf mientras se sentaba en el suelo y contemplaba con atención el capullo.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto Anna sonriendo divertida.

-Esperar a que salga como mariposa –decía Olaf sonriente a lo que Anna sonrió enternecida.

-Al parecer apenas está empezando, aun no se ve translucida, así que va a tardar un buen rato en cambiar –le explico Anna observando el capullo aun verde- los cambios no son fáciles, son dolorosos y tardan pero al final es hermoso –dijo la princesa sonriéndole- así que vamos a tener paciencia.

Anna pasó un buen rato junto a Olaf contemplando una de las más hermosas cosas que nos dan la naturaleza y se preguntó cuan hermosa seria aquella mariposa al salir, pensó que sería buena idea el comentárselo a su hermana y a Kristoff. Después de unos minutos fue llamada para la reunión con el concejo y se apresuró a llegar.

Durante la reunión Anna se mantuvo lo más calmada que podía, si bien las caras largas de los concejales que la miraban atentos la ponían nerviosa, pero la excitación que sentía por el baile la hacía poder explicar con lujos de detalles el cómo seria, les planteo los bocetos del salón que había dibujado, y también los manuscritos de las ideas, los concejales leyeron las ideas y dieron opiniones y sugerencias, Elsa miraba con atención la reunión desde su lugar, sin duda los concejales estaban de acuerdo con las ideas de Anna y no tuvieron que dar negativa de nada, la princesa estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con la organización.

La reunión no duro mucho dado a que la princesa tenía la mayoría del baile ya planeado y los concejales satisfechos con el trabajo de la peli-roja le dieron comentarios y su consentimiento para comenzar con las compras de lo que se necesitaría, Anna suspiro aliviada después de 3 horas y media adentro de ese salón, Elsa se acercó a ella y la felicito por el enorme esfuerzo que por el momento estaba haciendo.

-Estaba tan nerviosa –dijo Anna mientras se sentaba en una silla- por un momento pensé que me quitarían el trabajo diciendo que eran horribles las ideas.

-Tus ideas son buenas –le dijo Elsa sonriendo mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro- te estas basando en la diversión y felicidad de los invitados, eso hace que tus ideas sean tan buenas.

-No quiero que recuerden mi fiesta como la más aburrida –comento Anna soltando una risita- quiero que todos se diviertan y la pasen bien –dijo soltando un suspiro de ensoñación.

-¿Y cómo te fue con Kristoff? –pregunto Elsa sentándose al lado de su hermana haciendo que esta volviera a la realidad.

Anna sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar el nombre del güero y le conto el como habían pasado la mañana, se agarró a platicar hasta por las orejas y Elsa tuvo que poner la mayor atención que podía ya que Anna estaba tan emocionada que estaba hablando con un ritmo rápido.

-¡Espera! –la tuvo que detener Elsa un momento para ordenar sus ideas y poder organizar todo lo que le había dicho en unos cuantos segundos- ¿Hiciste bailar a Kristoff? –pregunto sorprendida Elsa.

-Si, pon atención –le reclamo Anna comenzando a charlar de nuevo- Entonces por fin empezó a entenderle al baile ¡y me dice que ya no quiere bailar más! Así que le dije que yo hare que a él le guste el baile y que él me invitara a bailar primero, aunque aún no sé cómo ¡demonios…!, ups, lo siento, el cómo le hare para que a él le guste, pero luego pensare en ello.

Elsa rodo los ojos, ella había estado la vez que Kristoff dijo que no le gustaba bailar, que no sabía y no le interesaba el saber bailar, Anna casi se atraganta con la comida, la conversación había salido por que la princesa le reclamo a Elsa por no haber bailado en la fiesta de coronación y Anna termino frustrada pues tanto su hermana como Kristoff estaban de acuerdo con que el baile no era la gran cosa, después de esa conversación a Elsa le empezó a caer bien el güero pues este compartía mucho de sus gustos y se dio cuenta que este era un buen chico.

Escucho atenta a su hermana quien feliz le estaba contando el resto de su mañana pero no pudo evitar el fruncir el ceño al escuchar lo que su hermana acababa de decir.

-¡Espera! –Exclamo divertida por lo que acababa de escuchar de su hermana la cual de nuevo la miro confundida- ¿Yo comiendo qué? –pregunto extrañada.

-Un burrito, bueno, la nube parecía un burrito pero podría ser un taco también, lo que prefieras ¿porque nunca me ponen atención? –pregunto Anna algo frustrada haciendo reír a Elsa.

Las hermanas no pudieron seguir charlando como querían pues los deberes de Reina se presentaron para separarlas, Anna suspiro al ver irse a Elsa junto a Kai y se dejó caer en la silla de aquel salón ya solo. Se levantó después de unos minutos y se dispuso a caminar por los pasillos leyendo las notas que tenia del baile.

En la montaña los hombres se encontraban trabajando, sus exclamaciones por el enorme esfuerzo que se encontraban haciendo hacían ver todo difícil, el aire era pesado y frio, los bloques de hielo parecían más pesados de lo normales, Kristoff se secó el sudor de la frente con su frio guante y observo a su alrededor, todos se encontraban concentrados en lo que hacían, este tipo de trabajo no era algo que se podía tomar a la ligera ya que un solo movimiento en falso te podría hacer caer al agua y te congelaría en instantes.

Eran menos los hombres que se encontraban trabajando, ya que en esas épocas era aún más peligroso el trabajar, conforme se acercaba el invierno venían menos hombres, pues normalmente los que trabajaban hasta la llegada del invierno eran hombres con familias a las cuales tenían que atender y debían de aprovechar hasta el último momento para poder sobrevivir al invierno y alcanzar a abastecer a sus familias con lo que necesitaban.

Volvió su vista hacia el hielo que se encontraba a sus pies y prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo. El cortar el hielo era todo un arte, un arte con el que tenías que tener paciencia, fuerza, equilibrio y astucia, debían de cuidarse los unos a los otros y trabajar en equipo.

Hasta ya entrada la noche fue que detuvieron las obras, la ventisca que anunciaba la llegada de una tormenta, los advirtió y los hizo marchar, se refugiaron en una cueva que se encontraba cerca del lugar donde trabajaban y prendieron una fogata, Kristoff se sentó junto a Sven disfrutando del calor del fuego.

-Escuche que llego un nuevo inquilino al castillo –dijo un hombre, uno de los más grandes de edad, de unos 50 años, aunque su cabello se encontraba completamente café sin rastro de alguna cana, el cual respondía por el nombre de Cid, este se sentó al lado de Kristoff.

-¡Oh! ¡Sí! –le siguió Lot que se encontraba sentado en frente de Kristoff al otro lado de la fogata, este tenía cabellos rojos y no aparentaba más de 30 años- ¿Tu princesa no estuvo comprometida con él? –pregunto divertido mirando a Kristoff.

El güero apretó los puños, si bien ya sabía que lo atacarían con el tema del príncipe de las Islas del Sur, no habría pensado que fueran a sacar el tema tan rápido, eran alrededor de 8 pares de ojos los que lo observaban curiosos sobre el cómo iban las cosas en el castillo y no pudo evitar soltar un enorme suspiro.

-Pues yo escuche que nuestro Kristoff lo recibió con tremendo golpe –dijo Cid orgulloso dándole pequeñas palmadas en el hombro al güero que no pudo evitar una sonrisita.

Los otros vitorearon la acción del güero hacia el príncipe y prosiguieron a cenar mientras platicaban, Kristoff escuchaba a los hombres hablar sobre sus respectivos hogares y se preguntaban unos a otros por los diferentes miembros de sus respectivas familias.

Kristoff ya los podía diferenciar por sus diferentes nombres, cosa que antes no habría podido hacer, desde que había empezado a hablar un poco más con ellos se había dado cuenta que todos tenían una cosa en común, eran sobrevivientes, ellos se dedicaban a ese oficio para poder sacar a sus familias adelante, eran gruñones y enojones, pero después de trabajar en medio de una fogata y con un poco de licor (que servía para conservar el calor en las frías montañas) se relajaban y reían sin parar.

Cid era el más grande de todos incluso ya tenía 2 nietos, el que le sigue de edad era Baltasar un señor de 46 años y una barba enorme rojiza, Kennet es un año menor, completamente calvo pero de una mirada verde brillante, Max les seguía de unos 40 años moreno con el cabello corto y obscuro, Lot y Sean son hermanos gemelos de 30 años sus cabellos peli-rojos lo hacían recordar al prisionero del castillo, si no fuera porque los ojos de estos eran casi tirándole al negro no los soportaría y por ultimo Gale, él tiene una piel pálida y el color negro de su cabello no le ayudaba en nada a la hora de querer impresionar a las chicas dado a que lo hacía ver más pálido de lo normal, tenía unos 27 años y era padre soltero de dos niñas, dejando a Kristoff como el menor de todos con 21 años.

Esos ocho hombres de los 25 que eran normalment, eran a los únicos que les hablaba, dado que ellos compartían su amor por el hielo y poco a poco estos lo iban integrando más al grupo. Aunque Kristoff aún no los consideraba como "amigos" ya no se sentía incómodo al estar con ellos y ya platicaba más con estos.

-¿No deberías estar en el castillo? El clima cada vez es más peligroso, y tienes un lugar cálido donde además tienen comida para años de invierno –le pregunto curioso Baltasar mientras comía de su lonche.

-Estoy juntando dinero –respondió simplemente Kristoff dándole una zanahoria a Sven.

-¿Y para que andas juntando con tanto esfuerzo dinero? –pregunto de manera picara Cid haciendo que los demás silbaran alegres.

-Eh –balbuceo Kristoff avergonzado evitando las miradas de los hombres.

-Supongo que eso tiene nombre, déjame adivinar, ¿empieza con "A" termina con "nna" y rima con "Anna"? –dijo afirmando más que preguntando Gale- Te comprendo yo también quiero regalarles algo lindo a mis chicas –respondió sonriéndole al fuego pensando en sus hijas.

-¿Y ya pensaste en que regalarle? –pregunto sonriendo Sean mientras le quitaba a su hermano una manzana.

-Ese es el problema –respondió Kristoff rascándose la cabeza- ¿Qué le regalas a alguien que lo ha tenido todo?

Los hombres se voltearon a ver mutuamente y después regresaron sus miradas totalmente picaras al güero logrando que este se sonrojara levemente sabiendo lo que pasaba por las mentes pervertidas de aquellos hombres, las carcajadas invadieron la cueva y Kristoff solo pudo taparse la cara con ambas manos no le gustaba hablar de cosas intimas y más si estas incluían a la princesa, pero no pudo evitar el reír con ellos.

Cuando las risas disminuyeron comenzaron a darle ideas a Kristoff de lo que podría regalarle a la princesa, algunas eran demasiado sencillas y otras demasiado caras, uno le dijo que le pidiera matrimonio a lo que todos le empezaron a nombrarlo "príncipe" y Kristoff solo pudo rodar los ojos, a la mañana siguiente ya no había rastro de ninguna tormenta, recogieron el hielo y se dedicaron a despedirse, mientras iba en camino para Arendelle el güero se fue preguntando el que regalarle a Anna, él estaba seguro que ella le regalaría algo en navidad y tenía miedo de que este fuera demasiado y superara al suyo con creses, además de que ella ya le había regalado el trineo más caro que hubiera encontrado.

Las ventas del hielo fueron normales, si bien el clima ya era frio aún se necesitaba del hielo para mantener frio diferentes alimentos y bebidas, se paseó por el pueblo aprovechando que no estaba Anna y se fijó en las tiendas de regalo, las mujeres que pasaban a su lado lo miraban enternecidas y con sonrisitas cómplices, pues era obvio que estaba ahí para comprar un regalo para una chica y no cualquier chica, ya que todos sabían el tipo de relación que tenía el güero con la princesa.

Kristoff suspiro, no le gustaba para nada ser el centro de atención pero desde que lo habían visto y sacado conclusiones hacia su relación con la princesa todos le ponían la mayor atención posible. Sven le toco la cabeza con una de sus astas dándole a entender que no se sintiera cohibido con las miradas y prosiguiera con el regalo de Anna.

Pasaron por la joyería y Kristoff no pudo evitar el observar un anillo, este tenía una hermosa esmeralda y era decorada con pequeños zafiros y amatistas, el anillo le recordó a Anna en su totalidad, era un anillo de diseño sencillo pero era hermoso y llamaba la atención justo como la princesa. Se acercó al vidrio y lo observo mejor, era el anillo perfecto para pedirle matrimonio.

-Ese anillo viene con un collar también –comento el dueño de la joyería mientras sacaba el anillo y le mostraba también el collar, el cual consistía de tres esmeraldas la del medio era de unos 2 centímetros mientras que las que se encontraban a los lados eran de 1 centímetro de forma circular con la cadena de oro.

Kristoff observo el collar, no era muy ostentoso y pensó que a Anna le gustaría, ella amaba el verde, así que un collar de esmeraldas la haría feliz. Pregunto el cuánto costaría y no le sorprendió cuando este le dijo lo caro que eran, por fortuna ya llevaba más de la mitad del dinero ahorrado, pero tendría que trabajar más duro si quería regalarle el collar en navidad, pensó en solo comprar el collar y después cuando estuviera seguro y quisiera casarse comprar el anillo, pero la posibilidad de que alguien más lo comprara antes que él lo asusto así que decidió que lo compraría de una vez.

-¿Cree que podría separármelos? –pregunto Kristoff curioso.

El dueño miro al rubio y dudo un instante pero supuso que el chico los iba a comprar para la princesa así que decidió ceder ante la propuesta del güero, además de que si la princesa recibía un collar y un anillo de su establecimiento esta ganaría popularidad ¿y por qué no? Capas y hasta lo nombraban el "Joyero Real" (si es que ese título existía) con esa fantasía en su mente asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió amistoso, eso logro aliviar a Kristoff.

-¡Claro! Pero tendrás que venir y pagar por ellos en menos de dos meses –le advirtió el señor mientras guardaba las joyas en uno de sus cajones, fuera de la vista de cualquiera.

-Vendré por ellos en menos de un mes –dijo algo entusiasmado Kristoff.

Y es que en serio estaba feliz, se sintió más seguro sabiendo por fin lo que le regalaría a Anna, nunca antes había regalado algo así que no quería defraudarla, pensó en preguntarle a Elsa antes pero sintió tanta vergüenza que mejor se lo guardo. Aunque sería bueno saber la opinión de Elsa sobre el collar antes de comprarlo, solo para estar seguro de que fuera un buen regalo. Al llegar al castillo fue saludado por los guardias y devolvió aunque algo tímido el saludo.

Llego al establo y se metió al corral que habían personalizado solo para Sven, mientras le quitaba la montura al reno se sintió observado y disimuladamente miro hacia la dirección donde sentía que provenía la mirada, era el príncipe Hans el cual se encontraba limpiando uno de los corrales del fondo, también pudo ver a cuatro guardias más aunque no estaban tan cerca del peli-rojo para no estorbar en el trabajo que hacia este, se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca como para que este no pudiera darse el lujo de correr, el güero recordó lo que Elsa le había dicho, así que decidió el ignorarlo y prosiguió a quitarle la montura a Sven.

-Kristoff –escucho la cantarina voz de Anna por detrás de él a lo que el güero sonrió.

Anna entro al establo a toda prisa y llego en unos instantes al lado de este, Kristoff la recibió con los brazos abiertos ya sabiendo la maña de la princesa por abrazarlo siempre que lo saludaba, ella lo abrazo efusivamente después de tanta espera.

-Bienvenido a casa –le dijo Anna alegre separándose de él para mirarlo mejor y observo la sonrisa del güero hacia su persona- Bienvenido tú también Sven –saludo sonriente acariciando la cabeza del reno el cual le lamio la mano a la princesa en forma de saludo.

-¿Cómo supiste que ya había llegado? –le pregunto curioso Kristoff colgando la montura de Sven.

-Todo le avisan a la Reina –le comento guiñándole el ojo logrando que el güero rodara los ojos- Le informaron de tu llegada hace dos horas pero apenas acabas de llegar –dijo Anna afirmando lo que en realidad quería preguntar lo que hizo reír al güero.

-Eres la persona más curiosa que he conocido –le dijo revolviéndole los cabellos.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Llevo toda la mañana esperándote y a eso le sumas dos horas más, no seas cruel ¿Si? –decía poniendo ojitos de Sven hambriento.

-Es secreto –le dijo Kristoff pellizcándole ligeramente un cachete, Anna podía ser muy chantajista y terca cuando se lo proponía y no quería arruinar la sorpresa del primer regalo que le daba a ella por más curiosidad que ella tuviera.

-¡Aja! –casi grito la princesa haciendo saltar a Kristoff por tan repentino gesto a lo que Anna río por lo bajo divertida- Si es un secreto entonces es algo que no me puedes decir.

-Normalmente los secretos son para no decir nada –dijo el güero de forma obvia pero fue totalmente ignorado por Anna quien continúo hablando.

-Pero dijiste que tú no tenías secretos, si este secreto es reciente entonces estarías rompiendo tu promesa, por lo que puede que este secreto sea antiguo y lo hayas olvidado u omitido porque por lógica tú crees que es secreto –hasta este punto Anna se encontraba muy metida pensando en voz alta y Kristoff solo podía observarla con una ceja alzada, sin duda la imaginación de Anna era mucha- Entonces este secreto podría involucrar tu pasado, tal vez es algo referente al pueblo y a tu niñez –Anna alzo los ojos mirando a Kristof- Fuiste secuestrado de niño por los padres que creías eran tus padres pero en realidad no eran tus padres, así que ahorita descubriste la verdad por que viste a tus verdaderos padres y no a los padres que creías tus padres y estos te contaron la verdad y ¿me estoy equivocando cierto? –pregunto Anna rendida sabiendo que su hipótesis era completamente errónea y fantasiosa además de que la acababa de inventar.

-No te acercaste ni un poco a la verdad –le dijo con una sonrisa ladina mirando la mueca de resignación de Anna- No es un secreto en su totalidad, pero por el momento no te lo puedo decir, así que tendrás que esperar –Anna frunció los labios en respuesta no le gustaba quedarse con intrigas, no podría dormir, ella quería respuestas, pero sabía que Kristoff podía ser una piedra si se lo proponía así que si quería sacarle la sopa tendría que pensar en un mejor plan y agarrarlo desprevenido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –pregunto Anna curiosa pero solo obtuvo una sonrisa por parte del rubio antes de que este le tomara la mano y la guiara hacia fuera del establo, ya no soportaba la mirada de Hans sobre ellos, aunque agradeció que la princesa no se percatara de la presencia del príncipe y de la impertinencia de este por obsérvalos más de lo debido.

-Ponte a trabajar –le gruño uno de los soldados a Hans lanzándole un trapo, el cual se estampo en la cara de este brindándole un ardor horrible a su nariz.

Hans se tomó con cuidado la nariz esperando sin éxito que esta le dejara de doler, él enserio odiaba al rubio.

* * *

Hola hermosas criaturitas del señor c: en este capitulo se ve más la interacción de Kristoff con los hombres con los que trabaja c: pues como yo ya había dicho en capítulos anteriores el ya se esta abriendo más a la gente tanto como Elsa, espero no haberlos defraudado c:

Okay hice bailar a Kristoff y se que algunos me mataran por hacerlo bailar tan poco pero entiendanlo c: el pobre es demasiado timido como para bailar más de 5 minutos.

Aclarare algunas cosas c: tratando de no Spoilear mucho xD

1. Como no habrá Helsa, ¿con quién la vas a emparejar ? O ¿Elsa no encontrará al amor en este fic?

No me he olvidado de nuestra hermosa Elsa c: así que no se preocupen por eso, no la dejare sola, me encuentro creando al partido perfecto para nuestra Reina así que no desesperen ni se afligen, aunque este fic esta más basado en la relación de Anna y Kristoff explicare lo mejor que pueda el amor que ira creciendo en Elsa y esa persona que luego conocerán c: (por eso es que sera tan larga la historia pues tengo contemplado algunos capítulos para Elsa)

2. Esta historia es Humor/Romance si esperan algo realmente catastrófico no lo obtendrán, tiene su drama soy demasiado dramática pero no tengo la intención de matar a nadie (aunque en un principio lo considere) me quiero apegar al Humor/Romance así que no los haré sufrir tanto c:

3. Se que mis capítulos son demasiado cursis, a veces siento que me paso, pero así es el amor 3 (además de que Kristoff y Anna son demasiado adorables) y en eso te conviertes cuando te enamoras, a veces uno es cursi sin darse cuenta, pero bueno, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas y pondré momentos amargosos y tristes :c

4. No aparecerá Jack Frost (me gusta la pareja de Elsa y Jack por tanto deviantart) no pienso hacer crossover amenos que este sea del mismo mundo que Frozen como Tangled.

**Nota de Autora**: les advierto que Hans tendrá mas participación dentro de uno o dos capítulos, lo se, aquí la mayoría odia a Hans (Incluyéndome) pero por algo lo traje a Arendelle xD

**Nota de agradecimiento**: Me encanta que les encante la historia 3 y me fascina leer sus comentarios acerca de esta, realmente los aprecio mucho y me emociona el saber sus opiniones c: esta historia es tanto mía como suya c: me desesperaba ver tan pocas historias de Frozen en Fanfiction, que dije "si no me dan historias tendré que darme a mi misma una" xDD cuando empece a escribirla no tenia pensado subirla pero me dije a mi misma "mi misma no eres la única fan del KristAnna no seas egoísta" así que lo subí :B y me estoy desviando del tema así que solo les digo:_** Gracias por sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir escribiendo y me ayudan a crecer como escritora c:**_

_**P.d.:**_ Les recuerdo o les aviso si no han leído mi perfil que estoy en facultad, por lo que si me tardo en actualizar es por los proyectos, exámenes y tareas que me encargan, normalmente publico si ya se han dado cuenta los jueves o viernes y tratare de serle fiel al jueves y viernes, pero de antemano les pido disculpas si me tardo, les pido que entiendan y no desesperen c: Se que hoy es miércoles pero con tanta tarea se me hara difícil el tocar fanfiction el jueves por lo que se los subo un día antes ;D disfrútenlo xD

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	7. No Es Indecoroso

_El Amor es..._

_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

_**El Amor… No Es Indecoroso.**_

La tarde de otoño cubría todo Arendelle haciéndole paso al suave viento fresco, las ventanas del estudio de la Reina se encontraban cerradas más la vista desde ahí no la interrumpía nada, la luz del sol iluminaba muy bien el cuarto pero dado a que el atardecer se avecinaba varias velas se encontraban ya prendidas donde el sol no alcanzaba a tocar. Elsa miro por la ventana contemplando el cielo azul y las nubes que amenazaban con soltar lluvia, se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, ciertamente pensaba en todo y a la vez divagaba, le gustaba estar sola y pensar, era una de las cosas que más le agradaba, la tranquilidad que acompañaba a esta de la mano la hacía feliz.

Unos toques algo temerosos en la puerta la interrumpieron, alejo su vista de la ventana despertando de sus ensoñaciones y dio el pase a la persona que había llamado, se sorprendió un poco al ver a Kristoff entrar por la puerta pero no tardo en recibirlo con una sonrisa, hace unas horas que le informaron que el había llegado pero intuyo que pasaría el resto del día con Anna, este estaba con ropa casual y su cabello despeinado y un poco mojado lo que le dieron la idea de que este acababa de bañarse.

-Hola –se limitó a saludar Elsa informalmente con una sonrisa amistosa dándole la señal de que se acomodara.

-Hola –le regreso el saludo el güero dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio de Elsa, se detuvo y se sentó en la silla que había frente a ella con el escritorio de por medio- Este escritorio te hace ver muy poderosa –bromeo Kristoff haciendo reír a Elsa, lo menos que quería era incomodarla así que un par de bromas los relajaría.

-¿La corona no me hace ver poderosa pero el escritorio si? –pregunto Elsa alzando una ceja.

-Buen punto –soltó Kristoff en una carcajada al verse acorralado por su propia broma- Escuche que has estado en muchas reuniones últimamente –le dijo cambiando de tema pero sin dejar de lado la sonrisa.

-¡Ah! –soltó la Reina en un suspiro relajándose pero sin dejar del todo la compostura- A sido horrible, aun no sé qué hacer con Hans, dentro de unos días llegara el que atiende el establo y por ende lo tendré que poner a hacer otra cosa, pero no tengo idea de que –comento Elsa apoyando su cabeza en su mano- todas las áreas que necesita servicio el castillo ya están cubiertas y no puedo despedir a ninguno de mis empleados.

Kristoff sonrió de lado, había visto hace unos días a Elsa tan estresada que decidió que era hora de hablar con ella, lo que fuera que la atormentaba era obvio que era algo grave dado a que no se lo había dicho a Anna, supuso que el tema de Hans no era lo que la tenía así pero era algo que la tenía igual preocupada, así que decidió ayudarla un poco, aunque él sabía que no podría hacer gran cosa.

-¿Tiene que ser a fuerzas servicio en el castillo? –pregunto curioso Kristoff alzando una ceja- ¿y si lo pones a trabajar en el pueblo? En otro trabajo –opino el güero a lo que Elsa levanto la mirada con una sonrisa que no le agrado para nada al güero- ¿Qué? –pregunto temeroso al no saber interpretar la mirada que Elsa le dirigía.

-¿No te haría falta ayuda para cortar el hielo? –pregunto Elsa apoyando con su mano la barbilla.

-¡No! –casi grito- Perdón, pero no, mi trabajo no es algo que se pueda hacer de la noche a la mañana –dijo el güero cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú lo hiciste de niño, él ya es adulto ¿Por qué no? –pregunto Elsa frunciendo el ceño olvidándose del ambiente agradable y volviendo a su personalidad seria que la caracterizaba.

-Eh, no sé, déjame pensar, ¿porque él podría matar a alguien? –dijo el rubio afirmando más que preguntando de forma lógica- un solo error y alguien más puede resultar muerto incluyéndolo a él.

-Tu sobreviviste de niño –dijo Elsa a modo de regaño- No queda otra cosa, Kristoff necesito que me ayudes en esto –le pidió Elsa seriamente- No me hagas tener que ordenarlo –le amenazo con una mirada profunda dándole a entender a Kristoff que ella no bromeaba- ponlo a hacer cosas sencillas, dudo que el intente algo en un lugar donde fácilmente pueden arrogarlo al agua y congelarlo.

Kristoff suspiro pesadamente- la próxima semana estaré fuera por más de 2 semanas y el debería de estar en prisión –le recordó a Elsa quien se mantuvo seria.

-Creo que será más castigo para él tener que trabajar en el frio, además de que los acompañaran 2 guardias, no me puedo dar el lujo de que se escape en el bosque y montañas.

-Me pides que sea niñera –dijo cansado el rubio.

-Te pido que le des trabajo –recalco Elsa- si tienes dos manos más entonces serán menos de 2 semanas las que te tomara para regresar –le sugirió.

No sonaba mal el tener dos manos más, necesitaba más hielo para poder vender y comprarle a Anna el anillo y collar, pero el tener que ver a ese cretino por más de dos semanas no le agradaba en nada.

-Está bien –dijo resignado Kristoff- pero me tienes que decir que es lo que anda mal –le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Elsa totalmente desconcertada.

-Has estado muy rara últimamente, y escuche de una sirvienta que hace unos días hiciste un camino de hielo después recibir una carta –le comento alzando una ceja mientras sonreía orgulloso de lado al ver la cara de póker de Elsa, la escases de emoción ante lo dicho era una afirmación silenciosa de que algo mal pasaba.

-No le digas nada de esto a Anna –le pidió Elsa fríamente bajando la voz como si la peli-roja los pudiera estar escuchando- no tenía pensado en decirle a nadie pero necesito que cuando menos tu estés preparado para tomar a Anna y llevártela lejos si esto empieza –comento Elsa mirando fijamente a Kristoff a lo que este frunció el ceño confundido y se inclinó más al escritorio para poder poner atención a lo que le iba a decir Elsa.

-¿Empezar qué? –pregunto preocupado imitando la cara de póker de Elsa.

-El duque de Weselton está buscando aliados para una guerra –la frialdad de Elsa con esa noticia hizo que Kristoff cayera en el asiento sorprendido- Por el momento no ha conseguido ninguno gracias a que mis padres, los antiguos Reyes tenían muy buenas amistades con los otros Reinos.

-¿Una guerra? –pregunto sorprendido- Anna debería de estar enterada, no le puedes ocultar algo tan grande como esto –le regaño Kristoff.

-No puedo, el baile es para unir a nuestros aliados y poder hacer más fuerte los tratados, si Anna se entera de que el baile podría detonar una guerra se pondrá nerviosa y la nublara.

-Es solo un baile, ¿No estas exagerando un poco? –pregunto Kristoff con tono irónico mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Estamos hablando de gente que ha sido adulada toda su vida, una sola acción los podría ofender y el orgullo a veces es un arma de doble filo –le recordó Elsa- No le quitare el trabajo a Anna –Kristoff la miro sorprendido al verse su pensamiento leído- yo también lo pensé, pero ella está haciendo un estupendo trabajo, sus ideas son buenas y presiento que sus intenciones sinceras hacia el baile les llegara a los invitados.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, Kristoff comprendió a lo que se refería la albina, lo poco que le había contado la peli-roja sobre los planes del baile le habían parecido buenas pero la posibilidad de una guerra ponía en serio peligro a Elsa como a Anna ya que si la guerra iniciaba no acabaría hasta que las quitaran de en medio y él no dejaría que nada les pasara.

-Es una noticia grande, pero me alegra que te lo estés tomando bien –confeso Kristoff haciendo sonreír a Elsa quitando la tensión en el ambiente, este se sintió relajado al saber que al menos la guerra era una mínima posibilidad, pero tendría que estar alerta por si acaso.

-Soy la Reina –se limitó a decir- Entonces, ¿Me dirás porque pasaste por la joyería? –pregunto Elsa levantando una ceja curiosa cambiando el tema.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto algo avergonzado Kristoff al verse atrapado.

-Soy la Reina –le recordó sonriendo de manera arrogante olvidando completamente del tema que habían tratado hace apenas unos minutos.

-Bueno –comenzó el güero avergonzado- creo que encontré el regalo perfecto para Anna.

-¿Le propondrás matrimonio? –pregunto algo curiosa Elsa, cuando le informaron que el güero había entrado a la joyería pensó en eso, ¿Para qué otra cosa van los hombres a las joyerías, si no era para comprar un anillo de compromiso?.

-No –respondió rápidamente el güero lo que por un momento alivio a Elsa para después fruncir el ceño, ¿a qué se debía esa rápida negativa?- no digo que no quiera a Anna, es solo que aún no estoy preparado para, tu sabes.

-Matrimonio –completo Elsa frunciendo el ceño- Kristoff, ¿Le temes al compromiso? –pregunto curiosa pero al verlo tan perdido en sus pensamientos pensó que el aun ni sabía bien o no lo había pensado, así que opto por dejar ese tema para después- ¿Y qué es el regalo?

-Es un collar que viene con un anillo de compromiso, son de esmeraldas, pienso regalarle el collar en navidad, es sencillo pero creo que le quedaría bien –comento Kristoff tratando de describir la hermosura del collar sin excito, nunca había sido bueno para describir cosas como esas, ni hablar, por eso le gustaba ser directo y no entrar tanto en detalles.

Elsa evito el reír, ese hombre era increíble, no tenía pensado el pedirle matrimonio a su hermana por el momento pero ya tenía el anillo, supuso que él quería estar completamente seguro antes de ese gran paso, un hombre que había estado solo toda su vida no podía casarse con una mujer en menos de un año de conocerla, lo comprendía, ella nunca pensó en chicos, nunca se vio fantaseando con el amor como Anna, incluso ahora se veía tan ocupada como para pensar en esas cosas, Kristoff había preferido estar solo hasta que la conoció, la Reina no pudo evitar preguntarse si encontraría a alguien que la hiciera querer salir de su aislamiento como Anna a Kristoff.

-Estoy segura que Anna le encantara, incluso si le regalas un pedazo de pan ella estaría más que feliz –dijo sonriendo- supongo que por eso te ausentaras 2 semanas, las esmeraldas y oro no son nada baratos.

La plática con Kristoff duro un poco más, Elsa se sintió mejor después de hablar sobre la guerra con alguien que no fuera el concejo, y poder expresarse sin tener que procurar no perder la compostura la hicieron sentir como si un gran peso de encima se esfumara sin más, aunque se quedó con la sensación de que lo dejo a él preocupado; el güero se retiró después de media hora y la albina prosiguió con el papeleo, riendo aún por las ocurrencias del güero, sin duda tener un amigo no era malo y aun después de ver todo el papeleo que tenía en el escritorio no dejo de sonreír.

Kristoff caminaba por los pasillos hasta que sintió como alguien tiraba de él y lo jalaba hacia una de las columnas, la pequeña mano suave y de dedos largos y finos que le tapó la boca lo hizo suponer que se trataba de Anna, esta lo acorralo contra la ventana y se pegó a él tratando de ocultarse detrás de la cortina, él se limitó a dejarla ser, pues no le molestaba del todo la cercanía de la peli-roja, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse confundido por el hecho de estar escondidos.

-Bien –dijo entre susurros Anna separándose un poco de Kristoff mientras le destapaba la boca- Escucha atentamente –le pidió Anna- este es el plan, no nos pueden ver entrar a la cocina, ¿entendido? –pregunto Anna.

-No eres muy buena haciendo planes, ¿verdad? –pregunto sarcástico- ¿Por qué necesitamos entrar a la cocina en primer lugar? –se sentía confundido, no entendía el propósito de la peli-roja.

-¡No cuestiones el plan! –replico frunciendo el ceño Anna tratando de no levantar la voz- El resto se ira descifrando conforme nos veamos cerca del objetivo –le dijo la princesa.

-Sería casi imposible llegar a la cocina sin ser vistos, ¿sabes cuantas personas trabajan en el castillo? –pregunto el güero cruzándose de brazos- tu plan tiene muchas fallas.

-¡Mi plan es genial! –exclamo Anna aunque no se pudo apreciar muy bien dado al susurro con el que lo dijo.

-¡Ni siquiera es un plan! Solo dices que entremos sin ser vistos –se defendió Kristoff- ¿por qué sigo susurrando? –pregunto más para él que para Anna.

Pero la princesa le tapó la boca y lo acorralo contra la ventana haciéndole una señal de que guardara silencio, se aseguró de que ambos estuvieran bien escondidos detrás de la cortina, los pasos de alguien pasando cerca de donde se encontraban ellos los puso nerviosos, a Anna porque no quería que su plan se estropeara y Kristoff porque no quería estar en una situación embarazosa con la Reina si los encontraban de esa manera.

-Te daré el 10% de mi tesoro –hablo Anna después de que los pasos desaparecieron.

-¿Estuviste leyendo de nuevo historias de piratas? –pregunto divertido Kristoff a lo que Anna frunció el ceño.

-¿Me vas a ayudar o no? –pregunto algo molesta a lo que el rubio sonrió.

-Está bien, pero quiero el 30% –le dijo Kristoff.

-20% -trato de negociar Anna.

-25% -hizo su oferta final a lo que la princesa asintió rendida.

Antes de que Anna pudiera salir del escondite Kristoff la tomo de la mano deteniendo su acción, la princesa lo observo curiosa, pensó que el chico tal vez querría subir el porcentaje de su ganancia pero lo desecho cuando este la tomo de la cintura y sus labios se vieron atrapados por los de él, sonrojada le correspondió pasando sus manos por el cuello de este, acercándolo más a ella, como si la situación les pudiera costar la vida.

Salieron del escondite sigilosamente, como dijo Kristoff, fue casi imposible llegar a la cocina sin ser vistos, hubo un momento en que casi les da un infarto el verse acorralados en un pasillo, pero gracias a unas esculturas se pudieron esconder detrás de estas hasta que se vieron solos en el pasillo, en la cocina había alrededor de 6 cocineros, al parecer haciendo lo que era la cena, Kristoff estaba dispuesto a rendirse pero entonces entro Fiona y todos los cocineros se encaminaron hacia ella.

Anna aprovecho la distracción que su nana había hecho y tomando la mano de Kristoff lo condujo hacia la puerta del almacén, se fueron gateando hasta llegar, entraron y cerraron la puerta con cuidado.

-Bien, aquí viene la parte del plan en la que necesito tu ayuda –le comento Anna entre susurros- necesito que me ayudes a llegar ahí –dijo señalando arriba de la alacena que media más de 2 metros.

Kristoff suspiro pero accedió, anduvo como tonto escondiéndose por todas partes como para rendirse, además tenía curiosidad por lo que Anna consideraba "tesoro", cargo a Anna como si de una muñeca se tratara y la medio-sentó en su hombro, la sujeto con fuerza tratando de no lastimarla pero siempre procurando que esta no callera, la princesa estiro el brazo derecho y agarro una bolsa morada del tamaño de su cabeza, parecía pesada, Kristoff la bajo con cuidado y ella inspecciono lo que había adentro, la miro sonreír y taparse la boca para no gritar de felicidad.

-Bien, ahora el plan es salir de la cocina sin ser vistos y correr por nuestras vidas –sonrió Anna amarrando la bolsa para que esta no se abriera.

Kristoff solo pudo rodar los ojos dado al pobre plan que ella había ideado. Se asomaron para contemplar el camino a la única salida que tenían y se dieron cuenta de que aún se encontraban los cocineros con la nana, sigilosamente se dirigieron a la salida gateando para no ser vistos. Al salir de esta Kristoff ayudo a Anna a levantarse y prosiguieron a caminar rápido mientras la peli-roja trataba de esconder la bolsa lo mejor que podía, Anna pudo divisar a su hermana Elsa doblando la esquina y asustada tomo la mano de Kristoff y lo jalo para dirigirlo a la biblioteca, normalmente este siempre estaba vacía por lo que se podrían esconder y disfrutar del "tesoro" ya solos.

La princesa cerró las puertas tras vigilar que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores y se abalanzo sobre Kristoff abrazándolo y dando un grito de victoria, el rubio solo pudo reír ante la felicidad de la peli-roja que lo condujo hacia la mesa que había en medio de la biblioteca y abrió la bolsa sacando todos los chocolates que había dentro de esta, Kristoff miro incrédulo los chocolates que salían de la bolsa.

-Aquí está tu parte –dijo Anna dándole el 25% de los chocolates mientras se metía uno de estos a la boca.

-¿No podías simplemente pedir chocolates a Gerda? –pregunto Kristoff mientras probaba uno sorprendiéndose de lo sabroso que era suave, cremoso y dulce.

-Gerda nunca me da chocolates –comento con tristeza Anna.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto curioso Kristoff.

Anna no contesto, pero la respuesta del porque Gerda no le daba chocolates a la princesa surgió al darse cuenta de que Anna no tenía pensado el dejar chocolates para después, tomo todos los chocolates y los guardo de nuevo en la bolsa ganándose una mirada confusa y molesta por parte de la peli-roja.

-Enfermaras si sigues comiendo tanto chocolate –le regaño Kristoff metiendo el resto de los chocolates a la bolsa, Anna trato de tomar la bolsa.

-Pero –comenzó a decir Anna con un tono triste.

-Te ayude a obtenerlos –dijo omitiendo decir "robar" pues afín de cuentas son de Elsa y Anna- No te ayudare a que enfermes.

Anna abrió la boca para decir algo pero Kristoff no la dejo continuar, el sonido de las puertas abriéndose los congelo, voltearon asustados hacia la puerta y vieron a Gerda, la rechoncha señora que normalmente tenía una expresión dulce se veía enojada.

Cuando Elsa fue llamaba a la biblioteca no se esperaba el toparse a Kristoff y a Anna con la cabeza agachada mientras Gerda los regañaba, tuvo que contenerse para no mostrar su diversión por la escena y se dirigió hacia donde estaban estos.

-Su Majestad, que bueno que ya llego –saludo Gerda quitando el tono enojón- La princesa Anna logro encontrar el chocolate de nuevo.

-No puedo creer que hayas podido convencer a Kristoff para que te ayudara –expreso regañona Elsa a su hermana que la miro con ojitos tristes- Ya habíamos acordado que un chocolate por día Anna.

-Pero es muy poco –expreso triste.

-Te quedaras sin chocolates por 2 semanas –sentencio Elsa logrando una expresión de total desacuerdo por parte de Anna la cual abrió la boca para protestar- no me hagas decir 3 –la amenazo logrando que esta cerrara la boca resignada- Kristoff pasare este descuido de tu parte por ser la primera vez, pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

Como niños regañados Anna y Kristoff se sentaron en el sillón de la sala, abandonaron la biblioteca cuando el regaño termino y optaron a ir a la sala a esperar la hora de la cena, se miraron mutuamente sin saber qué hacer, cuando sus ojos se encontraron sonrieron y rieron, rieron como nunca habían reído, las carcajadas que invadían la sala fueron escuchadas por muchos sirvientes.

-De pequeña comí tantos chocolates que empecé a ver todo de manera distorsionado –comenzó a decir Anna cuando la risa disminuyo- te juro que veía enanitos –dijo entre risas tomando la mano derecha de güero jugando con los dedos de este- el doctor dijo que me intoxique con tanto dulce, así que desde entonces no me dejan comer más de un chocolate, si quiero chocolates tengo que buscarlos por mí misma y conseguirlos, pero cada vez los ponen en lugares muy altos.

-¿No tienes miedo de enfermar de nuevo? –pregunto curioso levantando una ceja, la peli-roja dejo de jugar con la mano de Kristoff para entrelazar sus dedos con los de este.

-No planeaba comérmelos todos –se defendió Anna frunciendo el ceño elevando la vista.

-Lo dice la que huele a dulcería –comento divertido.

Anna quiso parecer enfadada ante esto pero se echó a reír, la risa de esta contagio al rubio, que no pudo evitar el darse cuenta de lo risueña que se encontraba en esos momentos, ese era el efecto que causaba el chocolate en ella.

Los días pasaron con calma, el rubio se iba a las montañas en las mañanas y regresaba el día siguiente en la mañana, aunque era poco el tiempo que compartía con Anna, se limitó a disfrutarlo, pues sabía que la extrañaría en esas dos semanas cuando mucho 3.

Eran las 4:30 de la mañana cuando Kristoff se despertó, preparo las cosas para su viaje pues esta vez tendría que llevar más cosas por sus 3 acompañantes, se apresuró a la entrada para esperar a Hans y los dos guardias que los acompañarían en el viaje, el cual llego algo malhumorado al verse en casi la misma ropas del güero, Kristoff trato de ignorarlo, miro las puertas del castillo no quería irse sin despedirse de Anna, pero ella no parecía estar despierta todavía, salieron y comenzaron a caminar por el puente.

-Kristoff –escucho agradecido la voz de Anna desde atrás, el grito de esta logro detener a los cuatro hombres.

El nombrado volteo y la vio corriendo hacia su dirección, con una sonrisa camino hacia la ella para ahorrarle tiempo de llegada, la recibió con un abrazo, Anna se aferró fuertemente a la espalda del rubio, la idea de no verlo por tanto tiempo y el saber el tiempo tan malo en las montañas no la ayudaban para calmarse.

-Ten cuidado –pidió Anna no solo refiriéndose a las montañas y hielo.

-Es solo hielo –le recordó divertido el rubio aunque sabía que también se refería a Hans.

-Sabes a que me refiero –le regaño la peli-roja pero esta no se despegó ni un poco de él.

-Le acaba de sanar la nariz, no creo que sea tan idiota –le dijo sonriente separándose de Anna, la mirada de ella indicaba que aún seguía preocupada a lo que Kristoff suspiro- Estaré bien, lo prometo–comento revolviéndole los cabellos, lo que hizo sonreír a la princesa aunque no convencida del todo.

La peli-roja se alzó en puntitas y beso los labios del güero, quien le tomo suavemente la cara para evitar que esta se alejara, el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta nunca llego a sus oídos y Hans no pudo sentirse más invisible que nunca, miro a los guardias preguntándose si estos no dirían nada por tal muestra de cariño por parte de la princesa y no se sorprendió de verlos mirar a otra parte, por supuesto que ellos no dirían nada, no pudo evitar bufar fastidiado.

-¿No eras tú el que quería partir temprano? –pregunto Hans al tiempo que ellos se separaban, pero se vio totalmente ignorado por esos dos.

Cuando ya se dedicaron a irse Anna le dedico una fría mirada a Hans, el cual pudo interpretar al instante lo que le quería decir "Atrévete a hacer algo y no volverás a ver la luz del sol" a lo que el príncipe le sonrió de lado para confusión de Anna, el peli-rojo levanto la mano despidiéndose de ella antes de verse empujado por los guardias.

La peli-roja los miro irse, como deseaba ir con ellos pero sabía que nada más estorbaría, además de que tenía la responsabilidad del baile en sus hombros por lo que solo se dedicó a ver la espalda del güero.

Kristoff miro de reojo a los guardias que iban en caballo, le fastidiaba tener que estar tan cerca del príncipe, ya que este iba sentado al lado de él, dado a que no le podían prestar un caballo por la posibilidad de que se escapara, aunque supuso por su mirada que este no se encontraba alegre tampoco, suspiro cansado y se dedicó a mirar el camino; después de 3 horas fue que pudieron apreciar el cambio de ambiente, la fina capa de nieve brillante que adornaba los suelos y la fauna les anunciaba que pronto llegarían.

Si no fuera porque tenía 12 hermanos mayores, Hans seguramente se habría sentido muy intimidado antes esos 8 hombres que lo miraban con rabia, supuso que estaban enterados de quien era el, y el porque estaba ahí y por la forma en que saludaban y dirigían al rubio pensó que estos seguramente serian amigos de él.

Lo único bueno que veía en todo eso era que no dormiría en una celda, pero el no poder ver a la princesa por dos semanas lo desanimo de manera sorpresiva, observo el cómo cortaban el hielo, la fuerza que tenían esos hombres para cargarla sobre sus espaldas y luego cortarlo de nuevo, el ver a Kristoff partir tan fácilmente el hielo lo hizo tragar fuertemente y su mente recordó el horrible dolor que había estado por una semana ardiéndole en la nariz, frunció el ceño y decidió prestar atención al congelado suelo, que lo reflejaba y se asqueo con su propia imagen. Se odiaba, se decía a si mismo monstruo y no dejaría de pensarlo hasta conseguir el perdón de Anna, aunque aún no sabía el cómo conseguirlo si cada vez que se acercaba un poco a ella, esta se alejaba o el rubio la alejaba.

Si no fuera porque su objetivo, su esperanza, recaía en Anna, estaría pensando en la idea de deshacerse del rubio, pero eso solo ganaría rencor y desprecio, o bueno estos serían más intensos ya que presentía que eso era lo que ella sentía en esos momentos al tenerlo cerca y la mirada que le dirigió antes de partir lo decía completamente, ella era tan pura y expresiva.

-Deja de estar jugando –la voz ruda del rubio lo saco de sus pensamientos el cual le señalo dos enormes pedazos de hielo- llévalos al trineo.

Hans busco con la mirada el trino el cual se encontraba a más de 20 metros de distancia, se inclinó y trato de levantarlos como lo hacían los otros pero eran demasiado pesados, nunca antes se había considerado débil, practicaba muchos deportes y era bueno con la espada, pero ese pedazo de hielo pesaba una tonelada, observo a los guardias que se encontraban al lado del carruaje, ellos habían querido acompañar al príncipe para asegurarse de que este no hiciera nada, pero el güero les pidió que se mantuvieran alejados ya que podrían ponerse en peligro, el hielo era resbaladizo por lo que estos accedieron a quedarse donde los caballos y el trineo.

Supuso que tendría que hacer más de un viaje para poder llevar los hielos y con fastidio miro como Kristoff traía otro enorme pedazo rectangular de hielo para partirlo en dos.

"Maldita Elsa" fueron los pensamientos de Hans mientras intentaba empujar el hielo hacia el trineo, el enserio odiaba el hielo.

* * *

No puedo con Anna xDD en el buen sentido claro c: cuando estaba escribiendo el capitulo no podía dejar de reír, esa Anna es toda una loquilla, pero bueno, me tarde mucho en la parte de Elsa y Kristoff, quería darles mas confianza pero los dos son muy cabezotas y reservados y tímidos como para hacerlo, siento que por eso se llevarían muy bien, son tan similares y parecidos que llegaran a tener esa amistad de hermanos, me tarde para darles las expresiones correctas, no saben cuantas veces reescribí el principio, hacer hablar y expresar a Anna no es tan difícil por que tiene una personalidad similar a la mía, pero Elsa y Kristoff son muy reservados que no quiero que se salgan de sus personalidades solo porque me dio la gana xDD la parte de Hans me dio algo de gracia, escribí como mil veces "frustrado" pero siento que esa es la mejor palabra para describir el como se siente tanto consigo mismo como con todo el mundo, ya en el próximo capitulo les dejare más claro los pensamientos de él.

Después de tres días de frustración por los proyectos y trabajos de la facultad pude escribir feliz el capitulo c':

**Nota de Agradecimiento**: Gracias por sus tan buenos deseos y por seguir mi historia c: tratare de no defraudarlos, normalmente leo y leo como mil veces el capitulo para estar segura y subirlo, me tiene aliviada el hecho de saber que hay gente esperando por capítulos, sus opiniones, comentarios y criticas son importantes no lo olviden c: saber que mi historia los hace sonreír y reír me hace sumamente feliz. Tengan una hermosa semana c: y nos vemos el proximo jueves o viernes :D**  
**

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	8. No Se Ofende

_El Amor es..._

_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

* * *

**Capítulo 8.**

_**El Amor… No Se Ofende.**_

El frio que se sentía en las montañas era de los que helaban hasta los huesos, la tormenta llego más fuerte y la temperatura bajo a menos de los cero grados; recargo su cabeza rojiza en una de las paredes rocosas que llegaban a medir más de 3 metros de largo, aunque no estaba totalmente seguro pues el fuego no alcanzaba a iluminar el final donde se conectaban, estaba muerto, su agitación por el esfuerzo hecho en todo el día y sin parar lo tenía exhausto, sentía todo pesado y no podía moverse, le daba vueltas todo, el infierno no es de fuego, el infierno es de hielo.

-Estas cansado cuando solo llevaste 5 de todos los bloques de hielo –gruño Kristoff haciendo que Hans levantara la mirada para verlo, no se había percatado de cuando se había acercado, el güero le arrojo una manta de piel de lobo- No pensé que fueras tan inútil –le escupió enfadado Kristoff pues había tenido que trabajar más por culpa del peli-rojo que no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

El rubio suspiro frustrado al ver como el peli-rojo caía dormido, si bien tenía que reconocer que había hecho un gran esfuerzo tratando de llegar con cada bloque (aunque en todo el día solo había logrado llevar 5) al trineo, lo enojaba su sola presencia, no podía perdonarlo, y el hecho de que no lo había ayudado en nada lo hacía querer golpearlo de nuevo.

Se agacho y lo tapo mejor con la manta que anteriormente le había lanzado y lo cubrió hasta la cabeza, fueron dos las razones que lo hicieron taparlo, la primera era que no podía ver su cara sin arder en rabia y enojo, la segunda por que no podía darse el lujo de que este se congelara y enfermara, el principe tenía que ayudarlo cuando menos un poco.

El rubio se levantó y miro a los guardias que se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos del príncipe inconsciente, y les tendió mantas también, los encargados del peli-rojo venían muy bien abrigados pero aun así conservar el calor era indispensable en las montañas y aún más en las noches, los guardias tomaron las cobijas de piel de lobo con una sonrisa agradecidos.

-No debería preocuparse por nosotros joven Kristoff –dijo uno de ellos, el más alto, solo se le veía la cara de un color claro y ojos cafés chocolate, la nariz respingada adornada de un flaco bigote obscuro- Nos turnaremos para hacer guardia y vigilar al príncipe, así que duerma tranquilo.

-Dudo que le queden fuerzas para salir en estas tormentas, así que descansen bien –comento Kristoff.

Para sorpresa del rubio el peli-rojo no se dio por vencido y conforme fueron pasando los días Hans logro superar el número de bloquees de Hielo que subía al trineo, aunque no eran números sorprendentes (pues los podía contar con dos manos) su habilidad para llevarlos era pobre y ridícula, pero el hecho de que se estaba esforzando y lo ignoraba completamente era como un acuerdo de paz entre ambos, Kristoff trataba de no ser tan duro, sabiendo que el trabajo no era el más fácil del mundo y Hans trato de no ser una molestia ni estorbo para el fortachón.

Mientras los días los mantenían ocupados por el hielo, en las noches la sonrisa de la peli-roja atormentaban al güero haciendo que extrañara la presencia de la princesa más que nunca, su único consuelo era la sonrisa que le brindaría al ver el regalo que le daría.

Ya era pasada una semana desde que se encontraban en las montañas y el trabajo iba de lo más normal, todos estaban concentrados y para extrañeza del güero Hans se las estaba ingeniando muy bien para llevar dos bloques de hielo juntos, claro que no los llevaba cargando si no que los arrastraba, se preguntó en lo que posiblemente estuviera usando para lograr que el hielo se deslizara más fácilmente contra el mismo hielo y el que los empujara tan fácilmente lo intrigo, cuando la conclusión de lo que había hecho el príncipe llego a su cabeza Gale se encontraba pasando por el camino que había hecho Hans anteriormente, dedujo en menos de un segundo lo que iba a pasar a continuación, dejando el pico en el suelo se apresuró a caminar de prisa hacia a Gale.

-Cuidado, el suelo esta –no pudo terminar de advertirle Kristoff a Gale pues este resbalo deslizándose hacia la dirección del güero.

El rubio retrocedió y tomo el pico del suelo, clavándolo en el piso hecho hielo, y extendió la mano izquierda para poder tomar de la cintura a Gale y evitar que este fuera directo al agua, el impacto fue fuerte y Kristoff tuvo que aferrarse y tomar gran fuerza para no soltarse del pico, de la rodilla para abajo tanto los pies del güero como los de Gale tocaron el agua congelada, la quemazón que comenzó después los hizo reaccionar al momento, haciendo que estos elevaran los pies tratando de impulsarse para poder sacarlos, el güero no supo en que momento fue que Sven llego para empezar a jalarlo de su ropa con sus dientes y con ayuda de Lot y Max lograron sacar los pies del agua, Baltasar que había presenciado la escena desde los trineos agarro rápido las pieles de lobo y se dirigió lo más rápido posible hacia Kristoff y Gale seguido por los guardias del castillo, cuando estos pasaron por donde Hans fue que el peli-rojo se dio cuenta del desastre que había tras de él.

El güero y el peli-negro se quitaron lo más rápido posible los zapatos y calcetines, con sus propias manos hicieron fricción sobre los pies para entrar en calor, Baltasar llego justo a tiempo sentándose junto a ellos y ayudando les dio a ambos las pieles de lobo, los guardias que habían llegado junto a Baltasar ayudaron a los demás hombres a cargar a Kristoff y a Gale, gracias a que Sven cargo gran parte al rubio fue que pudieron llegar a la cueva más rápido, tenían que calentar los pies lo más pronto posible para poder quitar las posibles secuelas.

El techo de la cueva era realmente visible dado a que aún era de mañana, para alivio de Kristoff podía mover y sentir los pies, el fuego y la piel de lobo ayudaron mucho para eso, sentía la respiración tranquila de Sven en su cabeza y espalda lo que lo tranquilizaba de gran manera, los latidos suaves del animal lograban apaciguar el dolor que aun sentía en los pies, volteo a ver a Gale que se encontraba tapado con el antebrazo su cara, ya que este se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, se culpaba por no haber estado más pendiente de donde pisaba y aunque Kristoff le había dicho mil veces que era por culpa del inexperto príncipe, Gale se sentía peor por precisamente tener más experiencia que el peli-rojo.

-Ese idiota –murmuro con rabia el rubio sentándose después de 3 horas acostado sobre un Sven preocupado- Esto fue lo que le advertí a la Reina, pero no me hizo caso.

-Debes de admitir que fue listo para pensar en un modo de transportar mejor el hielo –comento divertido Gale tratando de mirar el lado bueno de las cosas, aunque en el fondo quería estrangular al príncipe.

-Si fuera más listo no hubiera pasado precisamente esto –dijo enojado Kristoff- Pudimos haber muerto.

-Pero no lo hicimos y no existe el "hubiera" –le recordó Gale sentándose también- sin embargo, esto me hizo darme cuenta que puedo morir en cualquier instante en este hielo –la voz distante de Gale le hicieron ver a Kristoff que este se encontraba muy lejos de ese lugar, a pesar de estar sentado a menos de medio metro de él- Soy padre soltero, mis dos niñas no tienen a nadie más que a mí, si algo me pasa, ¿Qué será de ellas?

-No dejare que anden solas –dijo Kristoff haciendo que el peli-negro volviera en sí y volteara hacia el güero- Se lo que es estar solo, siendo solo un niño tiendes a tener más dificultades para sobrevivir, así que no dejare que ningún niño pase por eso, yo tuve suerte al tener a Sven y encontrar a los Trolls -el deje de melancolía con la que lo dijo logro hacer sonreír de forma paternal a Gale.

-Serás un gran padre Kristoff –dijo el peli-negro dándole unas suaves palmadas en el brazo al guero- Sé que es mucho pedir pero, si algo me pasa, ¿Podría confiar en que tú las cuidaras? –pregunto Gale inquieto.

-Claro –respondió Kristoff después de un momento de silencio logrando tranquilizar a Gale.

Kristoff no creía que el peli-negro fuera a dejar a sus hijas antes de tiempo, pues desde que había comenzado a trabajar en el negocio del hielo de pequeño, nunca había habido un accidente, al menos no de ese tipo, esta era la primera vez que algo como esto pasaba y se aseguraría de que el peli-rojo no pusiera a nadie más en peligro, por otra parte había contestado sinceramente a la petición de Gale, conocía a las niñas, la mayor apenas tenía 8 años y la menor era de 6 años, Kristoff conocía la preocupación del padre de dejarlas solas por tanto tiempo aunque no era lo mismo dejar a Anna en un castillo lleno de personas y guardias, que dejar a dos niñas en una cabaña solas en el bosque, suponía que si él se sentía preocupado, Gale estaba en esos momentos muerto de preocupación.

Se dedicaron a descansar el resto del día, y a la mañana siguiente se pararon dispuestos a seguir trabajando, Kristoff se dirigió a despertar al peli-rojo, pues quería hablar con él acerca del incidente, el príncipe no se disculpó y Kristoff no lo obligo a hacerlo pues no le servían de nada disculpas falsas, así que se limitó a amenazarlo con intentar hacer algo estúpido e idiota de nuevo.

Un golpe sordo fue lo que retumbo por toda la cueva, el puño cerrado del peli-rojo contra la pared rocosa había provocado un gran ruido, aunque este no provoco nada en el güero que salía en esos momentos de la cueva, pensó que si trabajaba más rápido podría volver al castillo, prefería mil veces estar en el establo limpiando, rodeado de caballos, (ya que él amaba los caballos) a las montañas que lo sacaban de quicio, el frio lo volvía loco y estar cerca del rubio lo hacían sacar su lado monstruoso, deseando que este resbale en el hielo, o que muera congelado.

Sacudió la cabeza dándose cuenta de que el monstruo volvía a apoderarse de él y pensó en Anna, en su sonrisa, en su cantarina voz y esos zafiros que tiene por ojos, la princesa lograba distraerlo de sus pensamientos egoístas e impuros, de sus deseos asesinos hacia el rubio y la Reina, si tan solo pudiera verla.

Deseaba regresar y extrañaba de una manera desesperada a Anna, se sentía patético, aferrándose a Anna para vivir, a una chica que no lo miraba, que si lo observaba era para mirarlo con desprecio, ya había sido juzgado y cuando alguien era juzgado no se podía dar marcha atrás tan fácilmente. Pero no se dejaría vencer.

Era un príncipe, él era Hans el treceavo Príncipe de las Islas del Sur, su inteligencia era mayor que la de Elsa (o eso era lo que él se decía), era un Rey nato (o eso era lo que él se repetía constantemente desde niño), se educó para ser un ganador y la palabra "perder", no estaba en su vocabulario si no era para decírselo a alguien más, por el momento su único objetivo era el perdón de Anna, el volver a ver sus ojos sin rastro de miedo o desprecio, le encantaría y estaría gustoso de verla de nuevo con esa mirada risueña y cariñosa hacia su persona, pero si quería eso tendría que trabajar mucho.

-Tengo 5 años para eso –se repitió convencido de lograrlo.

No le interesaba nadie más, no le importaba para nada lo que pensara la Reina y quitaría como un pedazo de mugre al rubio de en medio. Vio a los guardias entrar así que supuso que era hora de ponerse en marcha.

Cuando llego al lugar donde ya todos estaban trabajando no espero que lo voltearan a ver, si antes que no había ocasionado ningún accidente y lo trataban como si no existiera, ahora menos lo voltearían a ver, acepto esto con alivio, no pensó que una nariz rota impresionara a Anna, su apariencia siempre lo ayudo de muchas maneras, así que no quería que se estropeara por una tontería como esa.

Fue una sorpresa muy grande que el güero le pusiera de ayudante a su reno y aunque Sven no había estado del todo de acuerdo se puso a ayudar al peli-rojo, Hans pensó en algún modo de llevar el hielo esta vez sin cometer un accidente, por más que deseara poner en serio riesgo al rubio, tenía que pensar en Anna.

No podía cargar el hielo, pero no podía arrastrarlo sin tardarse horas en eso, tomo una manta y amarándola a la silla de Sven fue que deslizo mejor el hielo por el suelo, los resultados fueron favorables, teniendo un modo de arrastrarlo mejor y la fuerza del reno se tardó en menos de la mitad del tiempo que le tomaba normalmente para poder llegar al trineo con el bloque de hielo.

Los días pasaron tranquilos entre esfuerzo y trabajo, conforme fue pasando el tiempo Hans y Kristoff lograron entenderse mejor lo que los hizo trabajar mejor en equipo, para gratitud de Kristoff el hielo que llevaban era el suficiente para completar el dinero e incluso le sobraría, una noche antes de que empezara Diciembre dándole paso oficialmente al invierno fue que Kristoff le dio la noticia a Hans de que a la mañana partirían de regreso a Arendelle, la sonrisa sincera que causo esa noticia a Hans dejo algo perturbado a Kristoff.

Al llegar la mañana se pusieron en marcha, ya que tardarían más dado a la carga que traía el trineo con tanto hielo, tardaron el doble de tiempo en llegar a Arendelle donde se apreciaba una suave nevada, el frio había llegado con ellos aunque el sol aún se apreciaba aunque poco en el Reino.

Vendieron el hielo rápido para alegría de Hans, algunos peleaban por los bloques, y el peli-rojo vio con frustración como el güero cargaba hasta tres bloques de hielo juntos, Kristoff sabiendo que Hans no podía ni con uno, se limitó a pedirle que vigilara la carga, el ultimo cliente pago el dinero y Kristoff sonriendo para sí, junto todo el dinero y lo conto, lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos y miro a los guardias.

-Hasta aquí llega el trabajo de Hans, por favor lleven al príncipe de vuelta al castillo –les pidió a los guardias quienes lo miraron confundidos.

-¿No vendrá con nosotros joven Kristoff? –pregunto uno de los guardias, a lo que Kristoff negó.

-Tengo que comprar algo primero.

Cuando se vio solo, Kristoff volteo con Sven y le comento sonriente que ya tenía el dinero para el regalo de Anna, el reno animado siguió al rubio hacia la joyería.

Kristoff observo el anillo y el collar, la satisfacción de tenerlos con él hicieron que el agotamiento de dos semanas y media se esfumaran, todos sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena, cerro la cajita de madera adornado con figuras de colores verdes, azules y violetas, la cual se usaba como estuche para el collar y anillo, se la guardo en el bolsillo, encaminándose hacia el castillo, aunque había disfrutado de los días en la montaña, admitía que había extrañado la cómoda cama con la que contaba ahora.

Al llegar al castillo fue recibido con saludos por parte de la servidumbre, pidió tímidamente a las mucamas que le prepararan un baño caliente y de paso pregunto por Anna, pues era la primera vez que no lo recibía en la entrada del castillo y de cierta manera lo desconcertó y entristeció, le informaron que se encontraba en una junta con el concejo discutiendo acerca del baile y con esa información disfruto del baño caliente.

Se recostó en la cama y respiro tranquilamente, se entregó al silencio y tranquilidad de su cuarto, tomo el collar entre sus dedos y miro las esmeraldas admirando la belleza de estas, se quedó hipnotizado viendo los destellos verdes que provocaban por las luces que provocaban en ellas las velas, aunque no duro mucho pues unos toques rápidos en la puerta lo hicieron reír guardando el collar en el cajón de la mesa de noche (donde se encontraba el estuche con el anillo), la única persona que tocaba de esa manera era su querida princesa, se levantó rápido para ir a verla, habían sido exactamente dos semanas y media las que los habían separado y no aguantaba más la espera de verla.

Gran sorpresa se llevó Kristoff al ver entrar a Anna seguida de un sujeto, era un hombre alto, le sacaba una cabeza al rubio, flaco como un palo y vestido con un traje formal negro, la pregunta que se formuló en la cabeza del rubio no pudo salir a flote pues Anna, le pidió que se quedara quieto e hiciera lo que el señor le decía.

Kristoff nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado, ese hombre le estaba midiendo todo y la princesa evito reír ante la expresión que se dibujó en el rostro del rubio.

-Listo –dijo finalmente el señor apuntando en una pequeña libreta las medidas de Kristoff, Anna le extendió unas hojas hacia el trajeado- El traje lo tendré dentro de una semana.

-Muchas gracias –comento sonriente Anna, despidiendo al señor- Todos los detalles están en las hojas -escucho a la princesa decir- Nos vemos en una semana.

-¿Traje para qué? –pregunto confundido Kristoff cuando se vieron solos en la habitación.

-¿Cómo que para qué? –pregunto divertida Anna acercándose al rubio plantándole un beso en la mejilla- Para el baile obviamente –comento con una sonrisa- Lo diseñe yo sola, no te preocupes como el tema es rojo y negro tu traje es mayormente negro que rojo –comenzó a detallarle el traje a Kristoff que frunció el ceño.

-Espera –dijo confundido el rubio, pero se vio ignorado por la princesa que se encontraba fascinada con la plática, incluso se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación de Kristoff mirándolo por completo.

-Puse algunos detalles en tu traje para que combinará con mi vestido, mi vestido es más rojo que negro –prosiguió Anna sentándose en la cama del rubio.

-Anna –trato de detenerla sin mayor éxito.

-Elsa me convenció para ponerle una cinta en la cintura color dorada, solo quería que Elsa tuviera dorado en su vestido por ser la Reina, pero me termino convenciendo.

-No pienso ir al baile –dijo en voz alta Kristoff frunciendo el ceño, ya harto de que la peli-roja no le hiciera caso.

-Tu traje lleva… –comenzó Anna pero después proceso lo que Kristoff le acababa de decir, lo miro fijamente levantándose de la cama y acercándose hacia él güero- ¿Qué? –pregunto desconcertada.

-No planeo ir al baile –repitió el rubio.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Anna mirando los ojos de Kristoff buscando alguna señal de que estuviera bromeando- No bromees, no es divertido –le reprocho frunciendo el ceño.

-No estoy jugando Anna –comento seriamente.

El ambiente se empezó a tensar, la princesa se encontraba confundida, pero ahora que lo pensaba Kristoff no había aceptado nada sobre ir al baile, porque ella nunca le pregunto si asistiría, se sintió tonta por haber asumido que el querría ir, el Kristoff que ella conocía apenas se estaba adaptando a la gente, pero la imagen de los dos bailando en la fiesta por toda la noche llego de nuevo a su mente cegándola.

-¡Pero tienes que ir! –exclamo la princesa aun con el ceño fruncido y un poco dolida por la noticia.

-¿Para qué? Es una fiesta para gente con títulos –contesto simplemente el rubio frunciendo el ceño también, lo que menos quería era estar rodeado de gente que se creyera superior a él, pues como le había dicho Elsa, era gente que había sido alabada toda su vida, ¿Qué haría él? ¿De qué platicaría? ¿Cómo podría estar el a gusto con ese tipo de personas? Ya había tenido suficiente con Hans.

-Tú tienes un título –le recordó Anna empezando a molestarse, pues esa respuesta no le pareció para nada convincente, ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el poder divertirse en ese baile, después del baile de la coronación de su hermana el cual no había ido nada bien, por segunda vez quería bailar hasta tarde, lo poco que pudo bailar en el claro con Kristoff la habían hecho soñar con el baile más de una vez, en todos esos días que tanto lo extraño su deseo se hizo más fuerte.

-Ese no es un título.

-¡Claro que sí! –exclamo la princesa esperanzada por que el rubio cambiara de idea.

-No, No lo es –lo negó Kristoff exasperado.

-Te lo dio mi hermana, ¿Qué es mi hermana? –pregunto Anna molesta por lo cabezota que era Kristoff, quien suspiro.

-La Reina –dijo ya harto de la situación.

-¡La Reina! –exclamo levantando la voz Anna- La Reina te dio el título, tienes un título.

-No pienso asistir, no entiendo porque te estas molestando tanto –replico el rubio enojado.

-¡Tienes que ir! –la orden de la peli-roja enojada llego a los oídos de Kristoff logrando que este se enfadara aún más.

-¿Qué aria yo en una fiesta llena de gente… –se detuvo el rubio al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, lo que por su enojo estuvo a punto de exclamar.

-¿Gente qué? –le pregunto furiosa la princesa- ¡Dilo! Termina lo que ibas a decir.

-No lo hare –dijo Kristoff tratando de tranquilizarse, lo menos que quería era ofenderla, la quería demasiado como para hacer eso, lo que estuvo a punto de decir, lo iba a decir solo por enojo, lo sorprendió.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto curiosamente enojada.

-¡Porque los dos estamos enojados! –exclamo con el ceño fruncido el rubio.

Se quedaron en silencio, el enojo de ambos se relajó después de un tiempo pero no desapareció del todo, la tensión en el ambiente no ayudaba a la situación que se presentaba, los días que estuvieron separados los hicieron extrañarse y añorar la cercanía del otro, ese día que por fin estaban juntos se estaban gritando ¿Tenia eso lógica? Se preguntaron los dos, lo que más querían era estar juntos, sonreírse y recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero el enojo y molestia no les permitía disfrutarlo, Kristoff se acercó a Anna por instinto al ver los diamantes que comenzaron a cubrir las mejillas de la princesa, el remordimiento por haberle gritado a Kristoff la invadió, el nudo en su garganta fue más fuerte cuando sintió como el rubio limpiaba sus mejillas con sus pulgares, la forma gentil y cálida con la que acariciaba su cara la hizo sollozar aún más fuerte, culpable y egoísta, así se sintió por esos enormes deseos de que él asistiera con ella al baile.

-Perdón –susurro Kristoff mirando los ojos cristalizados de Anna- No llores –le suplico preocupado, era la segunda vez que la veía llorar, pero ahora era por su culpa y se odió por eso.

-Perdón –el leve murmuro entrecortado que pudo sacar la princesa dado al nudo que había en su garganta logro llegar a los oídos del rubio quien la abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Anna quien se aferro a la suave camisa de Kristoff- No tienes que ir a la fiesta si no quieres, no te obligare a ir –decía contra la camisa del rubio, quien le acaricio el cabello tratando de reconfortarla con eso- Pero, yo enserio quiero estar contigo en el baile.

-Anna –murmuro el nombre de la peli-roja pero esta solo deshizo lentamente el abrazo negando con la cabeza.

-Lo siento –dijo con una sonrisita totalmente falsa y lágrimas aun en los ojos- sigo enfadada, hablemos luego –comento cortante dándose la vuelta y caminando rápidamente a la puerta.

El rubio sintió la necesidad de detenerla, dio unos pasos inconsciente pero paro en seco, comprendió que era buena idea el hacerle caso a la princesa quien salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta en su cara, apoyo la frente contra la puerta, se odiaba por haberla hecho llorar, pero él aun así no deseaba ir al baile. Anna se recargo en la puerta que acababa de cerrar y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, tratando de detener sus sollozos con eso, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, deseando que de un mal sueño se tratara.

* * *

Primero que nada **FELIZ JUEVES** :D lo estoy publicando a las 6 de la mañana para despertar e ir a la facultad bien xDD

Hablando de facultad **me paso algo muy triste D':** hice mi horario para tener los viernes libres, bueno, en mi facultad en la entrada del edificio B donde están las aulas hay una pantalla donde ponen películas y programas y esas cosas, bueno lo triste es que se les ocurrió la maravillosa idea de poner la película de **"Frozen"** justo el día en que no voy D': TT-TT me entere gracias a que un amigo le tomo una foto para burlarse de mi y me etiqueto en facebook y en Tumblr donde una chava publico también una foto y escribió que había** una bola de estudiantes sentados y cantando las canciones**, ademas de que varios maestros se distrajeron con la película en ves de dar clase D': casi creo que el director de FAV dijo "¿Qué Ana no viene hoy? Pos pongo Frozen" y bueno esa fue mi desgracia :c fue muy triste u.u

Volviendo al capitulo, por favor no me odien :c miren el lado tierno "la primera pelea de Anna y Kristoff" c': (Awww) ddd' okay no ._. pero bueno fue algo difícil escribir la pelea :c esos dos son demasiado hermosos, pero Anna es muy terca y Kristoff muy cabezota :c la vida no es color rosa, pero el Amor trata de eso, el como lo superan c:

Fueron pocos los comentarios :'c (Sufro como precious TT^TT) okay ._. creo que las mañanas me afectan D: muero de sueño y mi cama es demasiado sensualota como para no desear dormir sobre ella/el no se que sea, posiblemente le ponga Fredrick seee mi sensualota cama Fredrick e.e

**Nota de Agradecimiento**: Fueron poquitos los que comentaron pero aun así fueron hermosos c: muchas gracias por su apoyo y hermosas palabras, me encanta leer los comentarios y opiniones que me escriben, el saber que leen un capitulo más de una vez (Chocoleti'e eres una hermosa me alegraste el día c':) me hacen derretir de amor *-* me encanta que les encanten los capítulos.

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias. _


	9. No Es Resentido

_El Amor es..._

_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

_**El Amor… No Es Resentido**_

La oscuridad de diferentes tonalidades azuladas y grises hacían parecer todo aún más frio, la suave nevada que se esparcía por fuera llenando el suelo de diferentes tonalidades de blanco haciendo sonar cada copo de nieve cual suave canción de cuna hacia ver todo más tranquilo, la luz de la luna aparecía por la ventana traspasando con un poderoso poder la suave tela que cubría la ventana, las luces anaranjadas que trataban de darle pelea a la luz polar se veían vencidas por los fríos y largos dedos de porcelana de la Reina, quien miro la última vela de la habitación, con una confusión notoria en su rostro.

Todos esos días se hizo notar la ausencia del rubio debido a que Anna se la había pasado a la espera por la llegada de este mismo, todos los días iba a ver a los guardias por alguna noticia de Kristoff, en sus horas de charla de hermanas incluso le preguntaba a ella si sabía algo, era la Reina, le informaban de la mayoría de las cosas, pero tampoco lo sabía todo y no alcanzaba explicación alguna para que Anna lo entendiera, pues aun así, le seguía preguntando y la había llegado a hartar, pero lo soporto debido a que era su hermosa hermana menor.

La flama se movió rápidamente, producido por un ligero viento invernal, más los ojos de Elsa no lo notaron pues se encontraba viendo el vacío; cuando llegaron en la tarde a informarle de la llegada de Kristoff al castillo, Anna se ilumino tanto que trato de terminar la reunión lo más rápido posible, ni siquiera se despidió de los concejales al terminar la junta (pues su impaciente hermana literalmente salió corriendo), después de disculparse por su hermana con los concejales se la topo en el pasillo caminando cabizbaja pues el rubio se encontraba dándose un baño, la llegada del Sastre pudo hacer que Anna se distrajera por un buen rato mientras le hablaba de los diseños que había ideado para el traje del rubio.

Ahora lo que no entendía era el por qué del ambiente tan tenso a la hora de la cena, Anna se mantuvo callada en toda la velada y ni Kristoff ni Elsa eran tan parlanchines como para lograr un mejor ambiente, esos dos estaban demasiado serios, si una Anna callada y serena la preocupaba el hecho de que ambos tortolitos lo estuvieran la hacían suponer que se trataba de alguna pelea, ¿el motivo? Le intrigaba, pero tendría que esperar a que su hermana le dijera la razón de tan tenso ambiente.

Unos toques pausados y lentos en su puerta lograron sacarla del trance en el que se encontraba, pensó en la única persona que se atrevería a invadir sus aposentos en la noche lo que la hizo agarrar la vela que aún no había apagado (por perderse en sus pensamientos) y con ella se dio paso caminando rápido por su habitación para poder atender la puerta, el ver a su hermana en ropa de dormir cargando una almohada y unos enormes ojitos azulados tristes no la sorprendieron en absoluto, así que se decidió por levantarle el ánimo.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? –la pregunta con voz entrecortada de la peli-roja impulso a Elsa a abrazar a su hermana (aunque fue incompleto dado a que con una mano sostenía la vela), cerró la puerta y la condujo a la cama abrazándola por los hombros.

Se sentaron en la suave cama matrimonial que perteneció anteriormente a sus padres, Elsa dejo la vela en la mesita de noche de al lado y tomo algo indecisa las manos de su hermana lo que no pasó desapercibido por la peli-roja.

-No temas en tomar mis manos –le reprocho Anna en un susurro tratando de levantarse el ánimo para no preocupar tanto a su hermana.

-No lo hago, al menos ya no –dijo sonriéndole la platinada- Es solo que soy fría y hace frio, no quiero que enfermes.

-No me importa que tus manos estén congeladas –le sonrió Anna estrechando las manos heladas de la Reina- Elsa, Kristoff y yo peleamos –le comento entristecida la peli-roja.

-¿Por qué pelearon? –pregunto Elsa curiosa mirando preocupada como del lagrimal de su hermana salía una resplandeciente lagrima iluminada por la luz de la luna.

-Es una tontería, yo lo sé, pero… -comento tratando de sonreír, limpiándose la lagrima antes de que esta resbalara.

-Anna ve al punto, si te enojaste y lloraste es porque te importa.

-Kristoff no quiere ir al baile –comenzó melodramática Anna hablando con su tono normal, y usando sus manos como un medio de expresión de sus frustrados sentimientos- supongo que es algo que debía de haber supuesto antes, pero, por un momento pensé que él, al menos me acompañaría.

-Anna.

-No –soltó entre suspiros cansados y miro a Elsa mordiéndose el labio inferior tratando así poder detener sus ganas de llorar- sé que soy egoísta, pero…

-No eres egoísta, que quieras algo no te hace egoísta –le consoló Elsa acariciándole una mejilla, nunca le había gustado ver triste a su hermana, era su instinto de hermana mayor la que la hacía querer protegerla de todo daño- no lo vas a obligar a ir –le recordó la Reina acomodando un mechón peli-rojo tras la oreja de Anna- enójate y llora, pero supéralo, no te estanques y compréndelo, habla con él, estoy segura que él también te comprenderá si tú lo haces.

-Creo que tienes razón –confeso Anna recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana, el frio que emanaba de la Reina poco le importo, tal vez Elsa era fría pero ella se convertiría en calor para poder estar cerca de ella, ya que el frio era refrescante en el verano y en el invierno el calor era acogedor.

-Esta es la primera pelea de muchas que tendrán –le recordó Elsa acariciando la cabeza de Anna la cual sonrió ante la suave caricia en su cabello- El cómo lo resuelvan y lo superen, es lo que hará su amor más fuerte.

-Mamá y Papá peleaban también –se auto-consoló Anna recordando las tontas peleas de sus padres, lo que las hizo reír a ambas hermanas.

-"No me hecho del cuarto, solo tengo mucho trabajo" –arremedo Elsa el tono de su padre cuando lo atrapaban durmiendo en el estudio del Rey.

-"Traje la almohada y la sabana porque la silla es incomoda por las noches" –le siguió Anna entre carcajadas.

Siguieron recordando una que otra de las peleas de los difuntos Reyes y también anécdotas, se recostaron en la cama mientras platicaban y platicaban, el ánimo de la peli-roja se vio devuelto para consuelo de Elsa quien en un momento de tristeza (por el recuerdo de que sus padres ya no se encontraban en este mundo) le hizo cosquillas a Anna, la cual no se dejó vencer y se las devolvió a la Reina.

-A veces pienso que todo es un sueño –confeso Anna después de haber terminado con su guerra de cosquillas, volteo a mirar a Elsa quien la miraba levantando una ceja totalmente curiosa- Tu hablándome, riendo conmigo, abrazándome –confeso sonriente- lo desee por mucho tiempo.

-Yo también –le sonrió de vuelta Elsa.

-El hecho de tenerte a ti y a Kristoff, siento que de un momento a otro despertare en frente de tu puerta y recibiendo rechazo de tu parte, a veces pienso que le tengo fobia a las puertas –comento risueña Anna.

-Lo siento Anna –se disculpó sinceramente Elsa acomodando mejor su cabeza para mirar a la peli-roja.

-No es tu culpa.

-Si lo es, cuando papá tomo la decisión de separarnos fue porque yo te lastime con mis poderes, si eso no hubiera pasado…

-No existe él hubiera –la corto Anna sonriéndole mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro de Elsa- El pasado queda atrás, estamos vivas, somos felices, no nos agobiemos por algo que ya paso.

-Ya no eres una niña –le sonrió Elsa- pero siempre serás mi hermanita.

-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? –le pregunto Anna sentándose en la cama sonriéndole suplicante a la Reina.

-A veces abusas –le reprocho Elsa sentándose también.

La mañana llego pronto y Elsa entre bostezos se froto la cara, la hiperactiva de su hermana la había mantenido ocupada la mayor parte de la noche, miro por la ventana, los pocos rayos de sol que llegaban dado a la leve nevada de afuera la hicieron dudar de la hora que era, volteo a mirar a su hermana y no se sorprendió de verla completamente dormida, el pequeño hilito de baba que corría por una de sus mejillas la hizo reír, se cubrió la boca para no despertar a su hermana, prosiguiendo por levantarse y apresurarse a bajar.

Llego al comedor frotándose los ojos, el agua no la había despertado por completo, pero lo soportaría, se sentó junto a un Kristoff confundido, al parecer llevaba más de unos minutos ahí sentado.

-Buenos días –saludo entre bostezos Elsa lo que hizo sonreír al rubio.

-Buenos días –le devolvió el saludo- es la primera vez que te veo tan cansada –comento sonriendo Kristoff.

-Es tu culpa –le reprocho Elsa sonriéndole de lado- arregle tu desastre –le dijo logrando desconcertar a Kristoff a lo que Elsa decidió explicar mejor- Anna vino a mi cuarto en la noche.

-¿Cómo está? –pregunto notablemente preocupado el rubio.

-Mejor, aunque presiento que no te salvaras del todo, aún tienen que hablar –le recordó Elsa viendo como llegaba el desayuno a la mesa- pero al menos ya está más calmada.

Kristoff suspiro aliviado después de escuchar eso- ¿Crees que tenga que ir al baile? –pregunto el rubio mirando su plato.

-Si vas tienes que ir por ti ya que si vas por Anna, posiblemente se lo recordaras toda la vida "Yo fui al baile por ti", se lo recordaras cuando estén enojados, cuando quieras un favor o cuando no quieras ir a otra parte, tal vez no, pero podrías y ocasionaría muchos daños, así que si no quieres no lo hagas –comento Elsa mirando fijamente a Kristoff- Anna no te dejara de querer porque asistas o no a un baile, tal vez tarde un poco pero lo aceptara.

-Si pero, es muy difícil decirle que no a ella –comento sonriendo de lado el rubio.

-Ella es muy convincente –concordó Elsa sonriendo- ella es terca pero siempre mira el lado bueno de las cosas, así que posiblemente le sacara un lado bueno al hecho de que no asistas.

-¿Cómo qué? –se preguntó curioso, él no era alguien que siempre buscara el lado bueno de las cosas así que no sabría muy bien lo que vería de bueno Anna respecto a ese tema.

-Como se trata de Anna saldrá con algo como… -comenzó Elsa pero se vio interrumpida por una tercera voz.

-Al menos así ninguna otra princesa te echara el ojo encima –completo Anna sentándose en su respectivo lugar- Y te tendré solo para mí –agrego la princesa sonriéndole pícaramente al güero quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, a lo que la peli-roja le guiño el ojo divertida para avergonzarlo aún más.

-Anna –le llamo Elsa tratando de regañar a su hermana aunque su sonrisa no le ayudaba en nada- Es temprano todavía, no avergüences a Kristoff tanto.

-Es su castigo por ir en mi contra –le reprocho Anna mientras le sacaba la lengua a Kristoff quien no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado por ver de nuevo el carisma y alegría en la peli-roja.

El desayuno paso más ameno y armonioso, el humor de la peli-roja era tan normal y alegre que pareciera que la cena anterior no había existido, a la Reina le pareció ridículo que su hermana no se sintiera tan cansada como ella, por un momento odio ser Reina, ya que lo único que quería era ir a dormir pero la desvelada había valido la pena pues el haber podido levantarle el ánimo a su hermana la hizo feliz, no se arrepentía, ella también había disfrutado la compañía de su querida hermana menor, pero los deberes de la Reina se hicieron presentes así que a duras penas fue la primera en irse del comedor, dejando solos a la pareja.

-¿Quieres ir a pasear? –pregunto tímidamente Kristoff sonriéndole.

-Claro –respondió sonriendo dulcemente Anna.

Salieron del castillo bien abrigados dado al frio de 6 grados de esa mañana de invierno, la vestimenta que traía Anna era de los mismos colores que el conjunto que uso el día que la conoció y le aventó las bolsas en la cara y estómago, mientras que la vestimenta de él era más ligera de la que usaba normalmente en las montañas de un azul claro y oscuro con gris, caminaban uno al lado del otro, sus brazos rosaban ligeramente mientras paseaban por la vereda que dividía el parque del bosque, el parque se encontraba casi vacío pues aún era muy temprano para que los niños se juntaran a jugar, normalmente llegaban después de la hora de comida y se iban con el sol.

-Perdón por gritarte ayer –se disculpó Anna rompiendo el silencio, apenada bajo un poco la mirada hacia el blanco suelo donde pisaba.

-No te disculpes, en realidad siempre gritas –bromeo Kristoff logrando que Anna le lanzara una mirada de reproche, ella se disculpaba y él se limitaba a burlarse de ella.

-¡Yo no… -comenzó con su tono habitualmente alto pero al darse cuenta del volumen de su voz dejo de hablar- ¡Yo no grito! –exclamo bajando la voz después de unos segundos de silencio.

La suave risa del rubio la desconcertó un momento pero después se unió a él, cuando descubrió la risa del rubio (días después de conocerlo), suave y agradable se había propuesto a escucharla más a menudo, le encantaba escuchar a Kristoff reír, le parecía un sonido tan lindo y relajante, era uno de los tantos atractivos del rubio.

-Sé que quieres que asista al baile, pero, aun no me acostumbro a los empleados del castillo que son iguales a mí, así que un baile donde habrá príncipes, princesas y gente de la nobleza no se me hace una idea para nada cómoda –comenzó a explicarse Kristoff observando los pequeños copos de nieve que se posaban en el cabello de la peli-roja quien caminaba tratando de seguirle el paso calmado al rubio.

-Supongo que fui muy desconsiderada cuando asumí que me acompañarías –comento Anna sonriéndole tiernamente- lo menos que quiero es que te sientas incomodo, las fiestas son para disfrutarse, no quiero que tu primera fiesta te sea desagradable –le dijo tomando la mano izquierda del rubio entre su mano derecha y aunque los guantes de ambos les impedían el contacto de la piel del otro pudo sentir la calidez que emanaba de él.

-Por el momento no estoy listo para bailes y esas cosas –le dijo tranquilamente Kristoff entrelazando los dedos con los de Anna para transmitirle serenidad.

-Entiendo, pero aún queda una semana para el baile, tal vez te logre convencer hasta entonces –le dijo sonriendo traviesamente la peli-roja logrando un suspiro de resignación por parte del rubio, quien le revolvió los cabellos con su mano libre- ¡Oye! –se quejó Anna al verse ligeramente despeinada.

-Eres persistente –le afirmo Kristoff parando de caminar, logrando que la princesa también se detuviera.

-Te conocí gracias a que soy persistente –dijo la peli-roja guiñándole el ojo.

-Es verdad y así te quiero –afirmo el rubio logrando sonrojar a Anna quien lo miro sorprendida.

Era la primera vez que esa palabra salía de la boca del rubio, por más de 2 meses espero porque esas palabras salieran de la boca del güero, "Te quiero" esa apalabra muy pocos se la dijeron, uno la engaño, pero la sinceridad y simpleza con las que se la dijo Kristoff lograron un cosquilleo en su estómago, sintiendo como el calor invadía sus mejillas y el latir de su corazón en su garganta.

-Es la primera vez que me lo dices –comento conmovida la princesa arrojándose sobre el rubio quien logro mantener el equilibrio ante inesperado abrazo- Dilo de nuevo –pidió Anna contra el oído del rubio logrando en este un escalofrió.

-Decirlo de nuevo seria… -comenzó el güero abochornado, pero se vio interrumpido cuando Anna se alejó lentamente de su oído para verlo con esas turquesas brillantes, hipnotizándolo- Te quiero –le respondió sinceramente con una tímida sonrisita, lo que se le hizo de lo más sexy y dulce a la peli-roja quien poso su mano derecha contra la mejilla del rubio acariciándolo con su pulgar.

-Yo también te quiero Kristoff –le dijo dulcemente logrando avergonzar más a Kristoff.

-¿Aunque no vaya al baile? –le pregunto divertido ganándose un pellizco en su mejilla- ¡Ahu! –exclamo.

-Aunque me sigas recordando que no iras al baile –le reprocho pellizcándole ambos cachetes.

Kistoff le sonrió tomando las muñecas de la peli-roja suavemente logrando que esta dejara de pellizcarle y se dedicó buscar los labios de la princesa, cuando las manos de Anna se vieron libres cayeron velozmente hacia el cuello y cabellera del rubio abrazándose a él, enterrando los dedos en ese sorprendentemente suave cabello rubio, algo que le encantaba a Anna de su rubio era el cabello de este, tan suave y sedoso, le gustaba enterrar sus manos en esos cabellos, era una sensación realmente agradable; al soltar las muñecas de Anna, Kristoff se dedicó a abrazar la cintura de la peli-roja, había sentido tantas ganas de abrazarla y tenerla de vuelta desde hace más de dos semanas y media que el poder tenerla cerca de nuevo le hicieron suspirar entre besos.

-No te vuelvas a ir por tanto tiempo –le pidió Anna cuando se separaron, juntaron las frentes aun abrazados mirándose directamente.

-Eso es algo que no te puedo prometer por el momento –le contesto sonriéndole mientras le besaba la frente arrugada de la peli-roja por el ceño fruncido que ocasiono esa respuesta, miro divertido el ya conocido puchero de la princesa y se dedicaron a seguir caminando por el parque.

Conforme pasaron las horas el parque se fue llenando de niños, Anna y Kristoff se sentaron en la nieve mientras hacían diminutos hombres de nieve y platicaban de esas dos largas semanas y media, charlaron, bromearon y rieron.

-Entonces Elsa se molestó porque el cerdo entro hasta su habitación –conto entre risas Anna- lo pude atrapar en las escaleras pero me caí cuando apenas iba a llegar, ¡Mira! –exclamo mientras se arremangaba la manga del vestido y le mostro el codo donde tenía un raspón de 4 centímetros de largo de un rosa oscuro- El doctor dijo que como no fue profundo no me quedara marca.

-Debes tener más cuidado –le regaño el rubio mirando de cerca la herida.

-¡Mira quién habla! –exclamo Anna a lo que Kristoff levanto una ceja- Escuche el reporte de los guardias a mi hermana, ¿no tenías pensado decirme que casi mueres en las montañas? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Para que preocuparte sobre algo que ya paso, además no me paso nada –le explico Kristoff sonriéndole de lado.

-Aun así, preferiría escucharlo de ti y no de los guardias –le regaño Anna.

-Está bien –termino aceptando Kristoff- Ahora, ¿Por qué perseguías a un cerdo en primer lugar? –pregunto divertido el rubio.

-Esa es otra historia muy divertida, veras estaba en el mercado del pueblo buscando algunas cosas esenciales para el baile, entonces me encontré con un cachorrito perdido…

-Espera, ¿Un perro? ¿No estabas hablando de un cerdo? –pregunto confundido Kristoff.

-Todavía no llego a esa parte, ¡Pon atención! –le reprocho Anna- Entonces estaba este lindo cachorrito mirándome con ojitos hermosos así que lo cargue y decidí a encontrar a su mamá, entonces una cosa llevo a la otra y el cachorrito termino adentro de un corral de cerdos, así que abrí el corral para poder rescatar al cachorro y todos los cerdos salieron corriendo, como eran gordos y pesados no pensé que estos se fueran a escapar tan fácilmente.

Kristoff miro incrédulo a la peli-roja, la escena de Anna sacando a los cerdos le parecía tan cómica que trato de no reír, prestando atención a lo que la princesa le decía.

-Todos en el pueblo empezaron a correr para atrapar a los cerdos, ¡fue tan divertido!

Volvieron al castillo puntales para comer, se abrieron paso por el castillo tomados de la mano, las mucamas los observaban enternecidas, el rumor de la pelea que habían tenido se había esparcido con gran rapidez entre la servidumbre y el verlos tan serenos y tranquilos tomados de la mano les aseguro que ellos se habían arreglado, Elsa los miro aliviada entrar de la mano, y prosiguieron por disfrutar de la comida.

La plática principal de la comida fue el accidente con el cerdo en el castillo, y el desorden que causo Anna al intentar atraparlo, las risas de los tres invadieron el comedor, y tardaron en terminar de comer debido a la gran platica que tenían, Olaf llego para dar su punto de vista sobre el desorden del cerdo y platico lo cómico que había sido perseguir un cerdo.

Solo faltaban 7 días para el baile y normalmente los invitados llegaban un día antes o el mero día del baile y se retiraban al día siguiente debido a los compromisos con sus respectivos Reinos, por lo que cuando Kai entro al estudio de la Reina avisándole que un buque se acercaba al Reino con el símbolo de las Islas del Sur la Reina se vio sorprendida, se preguntó si Anna había puesto bien las fechas en las invitaciones y se dedicó a bajar para recibir a los Reyes, pues estos fueron invitados al baile.

La albina se topó a mitad de camino con Anna y Kristoff, la peli-roja al ser la anfitriona de la fiesta había sido avisada para dar bienvenida a los Reyes, Elsa no pudo evitar preguntarle a su hermana si las fechas las habían puesto bien y la princesa le exclamo que había checado todas y cada una de las cartas, mientras el güero solo permanecía callado mientras caminaba junto a Anna tras la Reina, Elsa se acomodó el vestido azulado hecho con su hielo (era como el primero que se había hecho pero más conservador) para evitar cualquier arruga en este, su peinado arreglado en una trenza descansando en su hombro izquierdo estaba más controlado aunque le daban un aire casual, se arregló el flequillo para que este no se viera desarreglado, se acomodó la corona y prosiguió a caminar lo que quedaba del tramo a la sala.

Llegaron a la sala donde se encontraron para su sorpresa con un hombre unos centímetros más bajo que Kristoff y delgado, de un cabello negro como la noche y algo ondulado, lo traía corto y despeinado, su color de piel era de un brillante color cremoso y algo rosado, su barbilla y nariz puntiaguda le daban un atractivo entre exquisito y tosco, pero lo que resaltaba más de todas esas características de su persona, eran los jades que tenía por ojos, se esperaban a los Reyer pero el traje fue lo que lo identifico sorprendiendo tanto a Anna como a Elsa.

-Majestad –saludo a la albina dando una formal reverencia- Soy James, Doceavo Príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

-Pero tienes el cabello negro –le apunto Anna desconcertada ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de Elsa, todo el mundo sabía que los Reyes de las Islas del Sur, eran peli-rojos.

-Herede el cabello de mi abuelo –comento sonriente James hacia Anna, era la primera que se atrevía a comentar lo de su cabello.

-Disculpa el comportamiento de mi hermana, ella es Anna Princesa de Arendelle –la presento y ambos se saludaron inclinándose en una formal de reverencia- y él es Kristoff Bjorgman Maestro y Portador Oficial de Hielo de Arendelle, además del cortejador de Anna –aclaro Elsa eso ultimo dado a que ya había tenido suficiente con un príncipe de las Islas del Sur, los hombres se saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza.

El peli-negro miro a las personas que tenía en frente, la Princesa era más linda de lo que le habían platicado y la Reina era mucho más hermosa de lo que le habían dicho, el cabello de un color rubio platinado le hizo preguntarse si era natural, pero desecho todos los pensamientos para aproximarse unos cuantos pasos a la Reina.

-Reina Elsa, me gustaría hablar en privado con usted y poder explicarle mis motivos por llegar tan pronto –pidió el príncipe cortésmente brindándole una sonrisa sincera a la rubia platinada.

* * *

Me encanto escribir la parte de Anna y Elsa, son tan bellas c: soy hermana mayor de un adolescente de 13 años asi que se lo que siente Elsa con Anna pero también soy hermana menor de una mujer de 24 años asi que se lo que siente Anna con Elsa c: ser la del medio es genial en ciertos aspectos xDD pero bueno, ya se vio más la hermosa amistad que lograron forjar esas dos, y no podía hacer que Kristoff y Anna estuvieran más tiempo enojados xDD es que son bien bellos como para separarlos tanto :c

Llego James *¬* maldito sensual y sexy James, ya en el proximo capitulo sabrán más sobre este personaje c:

Estoy feliz porque ya tengo la película de Frozen *-* me la compraron ayer c: me importo muy poco el aver gritado como loca en City-club xDD pero bueno...

**Nota de Agradecimiento**: Gracias hermosas criaturitas del señor! c': 7 comentarios :'D me hacen chillar, me alegro saber que no se esperaban la pelea e.e estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo xDD se que les hice un momento amargo y de una vez les digo que no es el unico :c peroo siempre hay altibajos en las relaciones asi que no se alarmen :BB por favor no se olviden de comentar, hay tantas historias taaan buenas que las dejan inconclusas por no tener comentarios y eso es tristeson :c bueno, muchas gracias por sus palabras, cuando sentía que se me iba la inspiración me ponía a leer los comentarios para agarrar aliento y buena vibra c: los adoro :'D nos vemos el proximo Jueves c:

Oh, me hice un Ask en un momento de aburrimiento xD esta en mi perfil el link, por si tienen alguna duda o algo del fic c: tratare de responder sin Spoilear tanto :BB

**P.d. Chocoleti'e**: "¿Donde esta mi momento erótico de Kristoff y Anna, el muchacho ya a de tener hambre?" mujer! el pobre esta llendo despacio xDD no lo apresures xDD aunque supongo que tiene hambre e.e es demasiado timido para eso e.e pero para eso esta Anna é.é

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	10. No Se Deleita En Los Pecados De Otros I

_El Amor es..._

_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

_**El Amor… No Se Deleita En Los Pecados De Otros.**_

**1era Parte.**

Las suaves campanadas que dio el reloj resonaron en el estudio de la Reina, remarcando las 4 de la tarde de ese día de invierno, la campanada provino de un viejo reloj situado al lado de las enormes puertas, perteneciente a generaciones y regalado por uno de los países bajos como muestra de aprecio a los difuntos Reyes, estaba muy bien conservado, de un suave color café chocolate, madera de caoba y aun impregnado con el olor a viejo mesclado con el de montaña, uno de los relojes más pequeños pero valiosos de todo el castillo, el favorito de Elsa al poseer tan hermosos grabados, pues era el único reloj que no tenía tallados de flores o pájaros, era un reloj donde se veían tallados pinos y nieve.

-Es un hermoso reloj –comento la profunda y algo ronca voz perteneciente al príncipe James quien observaba aquel sonoro reloj, al entrar a la habitación ese reloj había reclamado la atención sonando con ese suave campanear que acompañaban el sonido de la nieve como un cantar hipnotizando con su pequeña pero hermosa figura.

-Es mi favorito, fue un regalo de los países bajo –dijo Elsa mientras se sentaba en su cómoda silla tras el escritorio.

Los profundos ojos verdes dejaron de observar el reloj para posarse en la hermosa rubia-platinada que se encontraba observando también el reloj, la mirada perdida de la Reina y sus labios ligeramente separados le hicieron pensar que esta se encontraba recordado o pensando en algo, se dispuso a caminar hacia la Reina para explicarle su llegada, sus motivos, no quería ser malentendido, sabiendo la posición en la que se encontraban las Islas del Sur a los ojos de Arendelle.

-Primero que nada, pido disculpas por mi tan inesperada visita –se disculpó el peli-negro inclinándose un poco- Cuando llegue a las Islas del Sur y me entere de la situación no pude evitar el venir, pero si a usted le incomoda puedo buscar un lugar en el pueblo donde quedarme o me puedo quedar también en el barco –la forma tan formal en la que hablaba le pareció a la Reina muy forzado de su parte, como si este no estuviera acostumbrado o cómodo hablando de usted.

La sola mención de las Islas del Sur hizo a Elsa alzar la barrera, todos sabían que el doceavo príncipe de las Islas del Sur había dejado el Reino por un largo tiempo, nadie sabía el motivo de este y el Rey solo aludía a decir que eran por asuntos políticos, Elsa no era de las que no confiaba en las personas, pero se concentraba en ser cuidadosa y calculadora cuando a su Reino y hermana se trataba; sin embargo el príncipe era un invitado, por lo cual no lo podría tratar fríamente como a Hans, decidió tomarse unos minutos antes de hablar calmadamente.

-No se preocupe por eso, usted viene en representación de los Reyes así que es un invitado, siéntase bienvenido –le contesto serenamente Elsa mirando como el joven se sentaba en la silla frente a ella con el escritorio de por medio.

-Mi motivo para tan pronta llegada es mayormente mi hermano menor, de ante mano le pido una disculpa por su comportamiento –se disculpó sinceramente James.

-Toda su familia ya se ha disculpado y como usted está enterado el príncipe Hans está cumpliendo sentencia y servicio a Arendelle –dijo Elsa tratando de no sonar aburrida por la conversación.

-Me entere de ello –le afirmo James serenamente acomodándose en la silla para mirar mejor a la rubia-platinada- Majestad, la segunda razón por la que vine fue por usted.

Los ojos agrandados un poco por la impresión de tan repentina confesión la hizo perder un poco la compostura, pero en menos de un segundo volvió a su estado neutro, aunque esos ojos color jade la perturbaron un poco, había recibido una que otra propuesta de matrimonio durante los últimos 3 meses pero todos y cada uno de ellos habían venido en forma de carta, esta sería la primera vez que tendría que rechazar a alguien en persona.

-¿Por mí? –pregunto Elsa algo confundida, deseando que no fuera una propuesta de matrimonio.

-¿Y si le dijera que se cómo inhibir sus poderes de hielo? –pregunto el peli-negro sonriendo un poco logrando que Elsa lo mirara completamente sorprendida y avergonzada por pensar que de una propuesta de matrimonio se trataba, James desvió su atención a la única planta en toda la habitación- Vera, yo obtuve poderes de pequeño, pero los míos no fueron de nacimiento como los de usted, lo mío fue por hechizo –confeso el peli-negro alargando la mano hacia la pequeña planta que adornaba el escritorio de la Reina.

La hermosa plantita de un verde brillante fue perdiendo color y vida al ser tocada por los largos dedos del príncipe, hasta volverse completamente negra, podrida, sin un rastro de vida, el peli-negro quito la mano antes de que la planta se hiciera cenizas y miro la cara de Elsa, la expresión entre sorprendida y preocupada de la Reina por la planta que no hace mucho Anna había colocado en el estudio hizo sonreír un poco al príncipe, James volvió a tocar la planta y a esta le regreso la vida que le había quitado, la albina suspiro aliviada al ver su plantita verde y radiante de nuevo, incluso le pareció que estaba más hermosa que antes.

Las puertas del estudio de la Reina eran blancas tanto por dentro como por fuera, las manos y oreja derecha de la princesa se apoyaban a esta como si su vida dependiera de ello, con el ceño fruncido ante la frustración de no poder escuchar nada agudizo lo más que pudo su oído tratando de escuchar algún leve murmuro, maldijo la hora en la que su hermana decidió hablar con ese tono tan calmado y relativamente bajo para su gusto.

-Anna –le llamo Kristoff cansado de estar parado fuera de la puerta del estudio, pues llevaban ahí cerca de 15 minutos.

El rubio se encontraba con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared al lado de las puertas, había sido arrastrado por Anna hacia ahí con el propósito de que este la ayudara a tratar de escuchar algo, pero dado a que se trataba de la Reina, hermana de Anna y dueña del castillo, decidió por esta vez seguir su instinto y tratar de no meterse en problemas, no quería que lo regañaran de nuevo como la vez de los chocolates.

-¡Shh! –lo silencio la peli-roja mientras le hacía señales para que este también se pusiera a escuchar.

-Anna, déjalos hablar en paz, no vas a lograr escuchar nada, ¿Sabes lo grueso que son estas puertas? –pregunto Kristoff mirando el techo.

-Si no vas a ayudarme entonces puedes irte –comento entre susurros Anna haciéndose la enfadada.

Kristoff suspiro por lo bajo y sonrió, miro a los lados viéndose solos en el pasillos, dado a que todos sabían que la Reina quería platicar a gusto con el invitado, la peli-roja se encontraba tan ensimismada en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta de cuando fue que el rubio se movió en su dirección, el güero la cargo en brazos haciendo que esta emitiera un gritito de sorpresa, y corriendo se la llevo de ahí.

-¡No seas tramposo! –se quejó Anna mientras trataba de soltarse de los brazos del rubio.

-No soy tramposo, tú me dijiste que me fuera si no quería estar ahí –le recordó Kristoff soltando una risita.

-Me refería a solo tú, no que me llevaras a mí también –le reprocho Anna cruzándose de brazos pero la sonrisa le broto al verlo sonreír.

La mirada azulada de la Reina se posaron sobre la planta, la cual tomo entre sus manos para mirarla de cerca, la inspecciono completamente, verde, brillante y sobretodo viva, la perfección en la que se encontraba la planta la sorprendió de gran manera pues hace menos de unos minutos estaba completamente negra.

-¿Cómo… –pregunto Elsa observando curiosa y fascinada al joven dejando la planta en el escritorio.

-Puedo quitar de apoco una vida, consumiéndolo en dolor y enfermedades o también de manera rápida como a la planta, fue muy traumático para mí, no podía tocar nada ni a nadie sin temer matarlo –respondió James melancólico- el hechicero que me maldijo había sido un empleado en el castillo, un fiel sirviente hasta que lo sorprendieron robando las joyas de mi madre, nadie sabía que era un hechicero hasta que mi padre lo condenó a muerte y ya en la horca el apunto a mi madre embarazada diciendo "maldigo al hijo que traes al mundo, tocar para morir, tocar para sobrevivir" –cito esto último con voz de viejito chochando lo que hizo casi imposible para Elsa el mantenerse seria.

-Pero usted le regreso la vida –le recordó Elsa mirando la plantita.

-Eso lo aprendí no hace mucho, aunque no puedo hacer nada una vez que se haga cenizas –le respondió sonriente mientras jugaba con una de las hojas de la planta entre sus dedos desnudos- ahora no solo hago enfermar, también curo heridas y enfermedades, ahora no solo mato, también puedo dar vida –la felicidad que emitían sus labios lo mostraron también los ojos jade que brillaron al momento- aunque de pequeño no contaba con esta capacidad –confeso suspirando- mi madre mantenía cierta distancia sabiendo lo que ocasionaba mi tacto, no la juzgo, sé que me ama, como ama a todos y cada uno de sus hijos.

-¿También lo obligaron a usar guantes? –pregunto Elsa curiosa a lo que James asintió.

-¡Esos malditos guantes! Daban demasiado calor en verano –se atrevió a bromear, para luego continuar alzando la vista hacia los ojos de Elsa- el único que nunca me tuvo miedo fue Hans, bueno, yo tenía dos años cuando él nació así que crecimos juntos, jugamos juntos, por mi culpa el enfermaba a cada rato y yo no sabía porque, estaba matando a mi hermano sin darme cuenta, a los 8 años mis padres me dijeron por que le ocurrían cosas malas a las personas que me rodeaban y me pidieron que tratara de no tocar a nadie.

-Comprendo cómo se siente –contesto Elsa bajando un poco la mirada.

-Deje mi casa a los 15 años, escuche un rumor por el pueblo de una hechicera que vivía en los bosques así que les informe a mis padres y me fui, mi madre me lo quería impedir pero mi padre pensó que era lo mejor para el pueblo y yo quería encontrar a la hechicera para que me quitara la maldición, me tarde 4 años en encontrarla y lo único que me dijo fue "lárgate niño solo el hechicero que te embrujo puede quitar el hechizo"

-Debió ser muy frustrante para ti –comento Elsa apoyando su mentón en sus manos olvidándose completamente de las formalidades por su interés en la plática.

-Lo fue, me puse a llorar de rabia y frustración –comento entre risas el peli-negro- le di tanta pena a la hechicera que me dijo que buscaría entre sus libros algo que me ayudara, al final ella pudo darme el hechizo de contrarrestar el otro embrujo, por eso ahora mis manos ya no son tan peligrosas, hasta hace una semana regrese a mi casa con los poderes controlados, esperaba ver a mi hermano pero me vine enterando de todo esto.

-¿La hechicera te ayudo a controlarlo? –pregunto curiosa Elsa.

-Sí, me tomo como aprendiz y me enseño todo lo que sabe de hechizos, me regalo uno que otro libro también –comento algo orgulloso el peli-negro a lo que Elsa sonrió.

-¿Entonces dices que puedes inhibir mis poderes? –la pregunta de la Reina ocasiono que el peli-negro dejara de jugar con la planta para observarla con sus ojos color jade.

-Podría, solo si tú lo deseas claro, solo funciona en los poderes de nacimiento –respondió sonriente- Ya lo he hecho antes, ayude a otros cuantos pero aun no estoy seguro si es permanente, por el momento solo te aseguro algo temporal…

Elsa miro al peli-negro pensar, parecía concentrado y no pudo evitar sonreír aliviada, si le hubieran dado esta posibilidad de desaparecer sus poderes hace un año lo hubiera aceptado sin dudar, pero hace apenas unos meses vio que sus poderes traían más felicidad que desgracias, había descubierto que era hermoso y daba vida también, sin sus poderes Olaf no existiría, las tardes patinando, los muñecos de nieve con su hermana por las noches en el salón de baile, sin darse cuenta, recordó cuanto amaba sus poderes de niña.

-Muchas gracias, pero creo que los conservare –respondió Elsa con una sonrisa.

El peli-negro miro a la Reina sonreír sinceramente y no pudo evitar el regresarle el gesto animado, era la primera que aceptaba sus poderes, había lidiado con unas cuantas personas, hombres y mujeres, con diferentes habilidades pero todas y cada una de ellas aceptaron sin dudar la propuesta del joven.

-Eres la primera de unos cuantos que acepta sus poderes –le comento sonriendo mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes- Creo que eso es muy bueno y bello de tu parte, aceptarte tal y como eres.

-Gracias –agradeció algo sonrojada por el alago del príncipe- ¿Hay más gente como yo? –pregunto ansiosa esperando atenta a la respuesta del peli-negro.

-Si, anduve viajando con la hechicera para poder controlar mis poderes y aprender de hechicería, así que se empezó a expandir un rumor sobre nosotros, nos empezaron a llegar hombres y mujeres de diferentes estilos de vida y poderes sorprendentes, fuego, agua, rayos, viento, cristal, arena… todos tenían algo en común, sus poderes eran de nacimiento ósea naturales, buscaban ser normales y se veían muy solos, pero, tú eres diferente, te ves feliz y creo que tu hermana es la causante de eso –comento observando fijamente los ojos de Elsa, quien tímidamente le sonrió.

La suave nevada que se apreciaba por las ventanas del castillo y los empañados cristales por el frio lograron distraer a la princesa quien se encontraba de lo más feliz dibujando con su dedo, el rubio la había llevado cargada hacia la habitación de esta y la soltó en la puerta, la peli-roja lo invito a entrar y el rubio después de mucho pensarle accedió (ya que la princesa era persistente), la vergüenza y timidez que le invadió lo irrito un poco, no le gustaba mucho sentirse avergonzado, pero eran los aposentos de su querida princesa en donde se encontraba en esos momentos, la privacidad de la peli-roja, su primera vez en la habitación de una dama.

El rosado cuarto no lo sorprendió en nada, lo observo entero y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver tantas almohadas en esa cama y un peluche enorme en medio, listones de colores colgados por todas partes, el olor a flores y dulce de la peli-roja inundaba la habitación entera, se paseó por el cuarto observando hasta el más minúsculo detalle y sus ojos se posaron en un punto gris casi negro, lo que llamo su atención de vuelta a la cama sobre el enorme peluche, los latidos de su corazón se vieron acelerados, era su gorro.

-Esto… -comenzó a decir el rubio tomando el gorro que se encontraba puesto en un peluche que parecía una mutación de oso y reno de un metro de largo sobre la cama de la princesa.

-¡Oh! Lo encontraste –se limitó a decir algo sonrojada la peli-roja.

-¿Lo conservaste? –pregunto entre extrañado y conmovido viendo lo impecable y bien cuidado que se encontraba esa prenda- Pensé que lo habías tirado.

-Las mucamas lo tiraron –confirmo Anna acercándose al rubio, ante la mirada confundida del muchacho ella agrego- yo, lo busque por todas partes –respondió algo tímida, avergonzada de que se enterara de lo que tuvo que pasar- me tarde una semana en encontrarlo.

-¿Porque? –pregunto extrañado- Es solo un gorro.

-¡No es solo un gorro! –exclamo Anna arrebatándole el gorro de las manos, sosteniéndolo con firmeza- es lo que usabas la primera vez que te vi, que te conocí, es la primera cosa que me das, la primera vez que por fin alguien está ahí para mí, es una cosa preciada para mí –no solo su voz mostro los sentimientos de Anna ante esa afirmación, los zafiros miraron los ámbar con una fuerza y brillo que hicieron querer llorar al rubio.

-No pensé que te importara tanto –murmuro sonriendo, alzando la mano para acariciar la mejilla de la peli-roja.

-Por supuesto que me importas –le aseguro la princesa parándose de puntitas para besarle los labios- ¿Por qué eres tan alto? –gruño posando sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio para poder impulsarse mejor.

-No soy alto, tu eres muy pequeña –se burló ayudándola a llegar, la abrazo por la cintura y la cargo un poco logrando que las puntas de la peli-roja se despegaran del suelo, la cual rio entre besos posando los brazos tras el cuello del rubio, quien sonrió ante el tacto profundizando el beso.

Anna bufo al verse separada de Kristoff después de un tiempo, el rubio controlándose se separó de ella con las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada, la peli-roja le tomo la mano y lo guio hacia la ventana y lo hiso sentar en el sillón pegado a la ventana, donde después de un rato platicando se pusieron a dibujar aprovechando que las ventanas se encontraban empañadas, llevaban más de media hora dibujando cuando el rubio le trazo una línea en medio a la ventana con el dedo para evitar que los dibujos de Anna se apropiaran de su espacio.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto entre risas Kristoff mirando el dibujo extraño de Anna- ¿es un conejo?

-¡Es Sven! –contesto ofendida mirando su dibujo, el rubio frunció el ceño y miro incrédulo el dibujo, estiro la mano y escribió en la parte de arriba del dibujo.

-¿"Forma de vida no identificada"? –leyó la peli-roja frunciendo el ceño- ¡Que cruel! ¡Mi dibujo es bello! –se defendió Anna mirando el dibujito y luego observo los de Kristoff- ¿Qué se supone que es eso? Te burlas de mis dibujos pero tú dibujas un cerdo.

-Es un cerdo –concordó el rubio a lo que Anna resoplo- como no sabía que dibujar, te dibuje persiguiendo un cerdo –le explico Kristoff señalándole los dibujos.

-¿Se supone que yo soy esa? –pegunto entre risitas Anna observando el dibujo del rubio de bolitas y palitos- ¿Por qué estoy acostada? –pregunto extrañada ya que el rubio había usado la palabra "perseguir".

-Te caíste, como siempre –comento simplemente el rubio logrando así que la peli-roja le golpeara levemente el brazo.

-¡Oye! –exclamo divertida la peli-roja.

-Eres muy ruda, ¿lo sabias? –pregunto el güero sobándose el brazo, pero se dejó de quejar al recibir un cálido beso en la mejilla.

-El príncipe es guapo –comento Anna al aire después de unos momentos de silencio lo que hizo al rubio fruncir el ceño molesto.

-¿Y eso qué? –pregunto rudamente el rubio volviendo su vista a la ventana.

-Me refiero, a que es guapo para Elsa –se corrigió la peli-roja sorprendida por la reacción del rubio- ¿Estas celoso? –pregunto divertida pero se vio ignorada por Kristoff- ¡Estas celoso!

-No lo estoy –negó volteándose y sentándose mejor en el sillón dándole la espalda a la ventana y apoyándose en ella.

-Tu eres mucho más guapo –le comento Anna cerca del oído del rubio apoyando su mentón en el hombro derecho de este quien bufo en respuesta- ¡Es verdad! ¿Sabes cómo te ven las chicas del pueblo? –pregunto Anna frunciendo los labios- No se acercan a ti porque impones demasiado, y tu forma de hablar es algo gruñona, pero no por eso dejan de mirarte –comento frustrada la peli-roja.

Claro que lo volteaban a ver, las miradas de la gente siempre estuvieron sobre él de niño junto con las frases "pobre niño", "es una lástima" y conforme fue creciendo aprendió a ignorarlo, los murmullos de la gente que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, "que gruñón", "da miedo", "¿lo escuchaste hablar con el reno? Qué raro es", cada vez que la edad aumentaba al igual que su estatura las frases se volvieron un poco más agresivas hacia su persona y ahora que salía con la princesa todo murmullo se había cambiado por "Que mal gusto tiene la princesa", "Solo esta con ella por conveniencia" y aunque había aprendido a no importarle y a burlarse de los rumores y murmullos a su persona, se preocupaba por si Anna los creía, aunque no estaba del todo seguro si Anna se daba cuenta de lo que murmuraba la gente de él.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto Kristoff completamente confundido mirándola de reojo.

-¡Y dicen que yo soy la despistada! –comento Anna irónica mientras rodaba los ojos- E sorprendido a una que otra chica mirándote, eres trabajador, alto, fortachón, tienes muchas virtudes Kristoff –le informo Anna besándole la mejilla- y a veces me enfada que se te queden mirando –confeso avergonzada recargando su cabeza completamente en el hombro del rubio.

-Ellas no me ven a mí, te ven a ti –dijo Kristoff, ya que él sabía que lo tenían vigilado por salir con la princesa, lo que hizo reír un poco a Anna quien levanto la cabeza para mirar el rostro del rubio.

-¡Oh! ¡Eres muy tierno! –comento cantarina Anna aplastando las mejillas de Kristoff con ambas manos- se identificar las miradas de las chicas porque soy una –le dijo guiñándole un ojo lo que hizo reír al rubio.

-Entonces me tienes que cuidar porque al parecer soy irresistible –bromeo el güero haciendo reír a la peli-roja.

-Creo que ha sido mala idea decírtelo, eh conseguido agrandar tu ego –se regaño Anna negando con la cabeza.

La fluida platica que se daba lugar en el estudio de la Reina se volvió amena y serena, ni el Príncipe ni la Reina se dieron cuenta que se trataban con normalidad e informalidad, preguntándose mutuamente sobre la magia, la rubia-platinada escuchaba fascinada todas y cada una de las respuestas de las preguntas que le lanzaba y el peli-negro trataba de responder lo más sinceramente posible y con lujo de detalles cada pregunta que le hacia la Reina.

Elsa entendió de apoco la personalidad de aquel individuo sentado frente a ella, parecía ser una persona seria pero hablaba de forma natural, cortes y cálido, le gustaba pasarse la mano por los cabellos negros revolviéndoselos y despeinándoselos aun más, era sin duda una persona agradable y sumamente curioso ante todo, cuando platicaba lo hacía honestamente, se había parado una que otra vez mostrando su lado impaciente y aunque sus modales no eran perfectos mantenía la compostura lo mejor que podía, además de que cada vez que citaba a alguien lo hacía imitando la voz de esa persona, juguetón, esa era la palabra para describirlo y a Elsa se le hacía difícil recordar que era hermano mayor de Hans.

-No creo que Hans te odie –le reconforto Elsa jugando con una pluma.

El peli-negro estuvo a punto de reprochar pero unos toques en la puerta hicieron que ambos desviaran la vista hacia esta, la puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Gerda se asomó sonriendo algo nerviosa, observo a ambos jóvenes y alegre les informo que la cena ya estaba servida, Elsa sorprendida volteo a mirar el reloj que marcaban las 9 de la noche, habían pasado más de 5 horas platicando.

El comedor se encontraba aun solo cuando Anna y Kristoff entraron, el rubio se sentó al lado de su princesa ya que ella deseaba que el príncipe se sentara junto a Elsa durante la velada, Kristoff se preguntó si era buena idea dejar que Anna se estuviera emocionando tanto por su hermana cuando ni siquiera conocían al príncipe y por ende no sabían los motivos de este, pero supuso que la peli-roja no lo escucharía ya que ella deseaba que su hermana encontrara a alguien que la entendiera y la amara a pesar de todo, ella quería verla feliz.

Elsa y James entraron al comedor platicando sobre algo que para frustración de Anna no pudo escuchar, el príncipe saludo sonriente a la pareja sentándose en el lugar que siempre ocupaba Kristoff, la Reina entrecerró los ojos observando a su hermana pues se había dado cuenta de lo que intentaba con esa acción, Anna se encogió de hombros y sonrió inocentemente lo que hizo a Elsa negar con la cabeza sonriente sabiendo lo que su hermana le decía mentalmente.

-¿De qué me perdí? –pregunto confundido Kristoff mirando extrañado la conversación mental de las hermanas.

-Cosas de chicas –respondió simplemente James sonriéndole al rubio, dándole a entender que comprendía su confusión.

* * *

Sep, como leyeron es la primera parte, me tarde milenios en escribir este capitulo TT-TT es el capitulo que más tiempo e imaginación me a costado, bueno, como les había dicho desde el capitulo 3 o 4, ya tenia pensado el personaje y desde hace un mes que empece a hacer su historia y toda la cronología del personaje, su personalidad, gustos, virtudes, defectos etc... pero introducir el personaje se me hizo difícil, no quería que se viera forzado ni echarlo a perder, James es demasiado hermoso para hacerle eso *-* le pase la historia de James y todos los borradores a mi mejor amiga para que me diera su opinión por que yo seguía terca de que le faltaba algo y gracias a ella y su "Esta bien, ¿Porque dices que le falta algo? lo describiste bien sexy" pude terminar la mitad del capitulo.

Por favor denme sus más sinceras opiniones sobre el personaje aunque apenas es el "primer encuentro" de ustedes con él, es muy importante para mi saber la impresión que les causo, quiero que sea perfecto para Elsa.

En un principio pensé en ponerle un poder igual como el de Elsa, pero se me hizo mejor que fuera de hechizo, y al pensar en eso durante tres malditos días me dije a mi misma "mi misma, ¿si tu hechizaras a alguien por que seria?" no seria capas de hechizar a alguien así porque si, ademas de que quería que el tuviera conocimiento de la magia para que Elsa pudiera entender más de el hermoso don que tiene, así que decidí por ser horriblemente cruel con James pero que este forjara bien su carácter.

Dado a que él solo lo transmite con el tacto de sus manos, no se le encerró como a Elsa, solo le dieron los guantes y el tuvo más libertad que ella por así decirlo aunque el también vivía con miedo.

Si tienen dudas sobre James no duden en preguntarme c: pueden hacerlo por aquí como por el Ask c:

**Nota de Autora**: Todo el capitulo 10 se basa en la introducción de James a la historia es por eso que es más largo y lo tuve que dividir, además de que me iba a tardar más y a sentir muy insegura sobre sus respuestas hacia él, no me quise arriesgar tanto.

**Nota de Agradecimiento**: Gracias c': sus comentarios me ayudaron mucho para alentarme a escribir, me dieron fuerzas cuando lo necesitaba y saber que estoy haciéndolo bien me da más seguridad para seguirle a la historia, este capitulo me dio miedo pero eso ya les explique por que xD así que ustedes fueron mi fuente de luz en la oscuridad, no me gustaría defraudar a mis queridos lectores, la historia ya la tengo mentalizada, imaginada y soñada, así que si hay algo que puedo mejorar lo haré, pero para saber eso necesito que hablen o bueno escribir c: muchas gracias por leer mi historia y por esperar pacientemente los capítulos c: FELIZ VIERNES :D

**P.d:** se me olvido poner esto en el capitulo anterior xDD la escena del cerdo esta basada en una escena eliminada, que me encanto y me hubiera encantado ver en la película xDD

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


	11. No Se Deleita En Los Pecados De Otros II

_El Amor es..._

_El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

_**El Amor… No Se Deleita En Los Pecados De Otros.**_

**2da Parte.**

**.**

_Nosotros somos como dos gotas de sangre que salimos de la misma madre, _

_eres y serás por siempre mi hermano y eso nadie lo puede cambiar, _

_aún nos queda momentos únicos por vivir, _

_y ser cómplices de nuevas travesuras, _

_es raro decirte a ti un "te amo" pero no necesitas saberlo porque realmente tú lo sientes._

**.**

El frio y la oscuridad que invadía las mazmorras hicieron dudar a James de que su hermano estuviera en ese lugar, el olor a metal oxidado, lo mareo un poco, se revolvió los cabellos con su mano derecha ya que la izquierda la tenía ocupada con una lámpara de gas que le había dado el consejero de la Reina, la soledad que se sentía en ese lugar (dado a que Kai se había salido con los guardias para darle privacidad) le causo un escalofrió que le recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

Camino con pasos pausados hacia la celda donde le habían indicado que se encontraba el prisionero, tomo la llave que le dieron la cual mantenía encarcelado a su hermano y abrió la puerta asomando la cabeza, la luz de la luna que entraba por una pequeña ventana enrejada iluminaba el lugar con tonos azulados, un bulto oscuro en una de las esquinas llamo su atención.

-¿Hans? –pregunto temeroso de que esa mancha obscura fuera su hermano, dolido por verlo en ese lugar y triste al saber los motivos por los que estaba en ese estado.

El peli-rojo se encontraba con los ojos cerrados tratando de conciliar el sueño cuando lo escucho, no logro reconocer la voz, al principio pensó que se trataba de algún guardia, pero estos no eran para nada educados con él como para nombrarlo por su nombre, abrió los ojos topándose con el peli-negro iluminado por la poca luz que entraba a la celda.

En los primeros 5 años después de la partida de su hermano deseo mirar de nuevo esos cabellos negros como el carbón, esperó pacientemente porque este volviera a su lado, soportando las burlas y los maltratos de sus demás hermanos completamente solo, con la esperanza de que su hermano James, su mejor amigo volviera, pero conforme pasaron esos 5 años la esperanza desapareció y los últimos 3 años se limitó a seguir con su vida.

-¿James? –la voz profunda de Hans casi del mismo tono que la del peli-negro le hicieron afirmar al príncipe que se trataba de su hermano, la incredulidad con la que salió la voz del peli-rojo hizo al peli-negro entrar a la celda.

Toda duda desapareció al ver a su hermano hecho un ovillo en esa esquina, entro apresurado y dejando la lámpara a un lado se limitó a acercarse a él, había extrañado a su hermano en todos esos años, había entrenado duro para volver con él, no hubo día en que no pensara en su hermano, recordando las lágrimas saladas que empapaban las mejillas de un Hans de 13 años "no me dejes solo" recordaba esas palabras tan claras, aun cuando fueron dichas en susurros.

-¿Así que viniste lo más rápido que pudiste solo a burlarte de mí? –le pregunto el peli-rojo de forma tosca, raspante y fría logrando que James parara en seco mirándolo a los ojos gracias a que la luz de la lámpara de gas lograba iluminarle la cara a Hans, esos ojos del mismo color que los de él, pero a la vez tan diferentes, una mirada que James no pudo descifrar, ni reconocer.

-No vine a burlarme de ti –le contesto el peli-negro sin aliento, extrañado ¿Dónde estaba su hermano menor? ¿Quién era ese hombre frente a él?- Hans ¿Qué paso?

-¿Tiene eso importancia? ¿Cuándo te importo a ti lo que pasara conmigo? –le escupió cada pregunta cual acido en cara.

-Siempre me has importado –confeso confundido James logrando hacer fruncir el ceño al prisionero.

-¡Claro que no!, nunca te importe, al final fuiste igual que los demás –alzo la voz el peli-rojo, el sonido de cadenas, le hicieron ver a James que su hermano se encontraba esposado de las muñecas y de los pies- ¡tú me abandonaste! en esa casa, en ese infierno –exclamo liberando el enojo, frustración y dolor de 8 años, atravesando a James con su afilada mirada.

-¡Tú sabes porque me fui! –le contesto James desesperado, sabiendo de antemano por que lo odiaba, con el deseo de abrazarlo, ¿Qué le hicieron a su querido hermano al que tanto protegió?.

-¡Y no volviste! –le reclamo Hans- Así que deja de comportarte como un hermano preocupado que ese papel no te queda.

¿Por qué demonios no volvió? ¿Por qué se tuvo que quedar con la hechicera a entrenar más? Tardo solo dos años en dominarlo, pero su deseo por saber más de la magia, su satisfacción de conocer aún más de lo que pocos conocían lo había impulsado a seguir estudiando, ¿Había sido egoísta? ¿Había sido una mala decisión? ¿Cuándo se había hecho tan codicioso, tan ambicioso? ¿Todo era culpa de él? ¿Qué su hermano estuviera encerrado, podía culparse por eso también? El pecado cometido por haberlo abandonado sabiendo lo aburridos que estaban sus hermanos como para molestar al último príncipe no lo abandonaría, finalmente, él nunca lo protegió debidamente.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? –pregunto exasperado el peli-negro- ¿Cómo pudiste tratar de matar a Elsa y engañar a su hermana solo para convertirte en Rey? –le objeto decepcionado.

-¿Elsa? –pregunto el peli-rojo ignorando todo lo demás con una sonrisa ladina- Así que eres cercano a la Reina, bueno, supongo que se entienden perfectamente ¿no? ¿Te alegro encontrar a otro anormal?

-Mide tus palabras –le gruño James.

-¿O qué? –lo reto el peli-rojo- Dejaste de ser mi hermano hace más de tres años, ¡solo vete! –le grito Hans, con el sonido de las cadenas cual música de fondo entonando la tensión en el ambiente.

Jade y jade peleaban en una lucha, entrecerrados, enojados, James termino por desviar la mirada creyéndose el responsable por lo que se había convertido su hermano, dio media vuelta y cerro de un portazo la pesada reja, al salir de las mazmorras le arrojo a un guardia las llaves, no escucho cuando fue que Kai dejo de perseguirlo en su camino, ya que el secretario de la Reina comprendió lo que pasaba por la mente del joven príncipe, quien con la mirada en el suelo cargada de rabia y frustración se fue caminando a ciegas, en un abismo sin rastro de luz.

"No me dejes solo"

Camino por los muy poco iluminados pasillos revolviéndose los cabellos con ambas manos, exasperado salió del castillo respirando el aire frio y fresco, inhalando y exhalando fuertemente, cerró los ojos para calmarse desabotonándose los primeros dos botones de su camisa y se limitó a caminar por el jardín disfrutando de la tranquilidad de esta, tratando de resolver su lucha interna.

En esos ocho años de separación jamás pensó en que esto pasaría, "No me dejes solo", los recuerdos lo carcomían, caminaba arrastrando los pies por el suelo, sintiendo la nieve fría sobre la tela de sus pantalones y zapatos, dejando un camino pronunciado por sus pies enterrados, nunca antes había sentido tanto vacío como la vez que se enteró de lo que sus manos ocasionaban, todo estaba muerto, enterrado, se odiaba, había traicionado la esperanza de su hermano, la promesa.

"No me dejes solo"

El relinchar de un caballo llamo su atención, cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba dentro de los establos, se paseó contemplando la tranquilidad y paz con la que se encontraban los caballos, se sintió horrible, su hermano estaba sufriendo, estaba perdido, quería enojarse con Hans por tratar de hacer algo descabellado como aquello que lo había condenado a prisión, pero no podía.

Los recuerdos de su hermano sonriendo y riendo lo invadieron, siempre le había gustado hacer reír a su hermano, en un principio al enterarse de lo que le hizo su hermano a Arendelle se sintió decepcionado, pero por más que quiso seguir con ese sentimiento no lo lograba, paso de la decepción a la confusión, su hermano no sería capaz de hacer eso, lo quería excusar, quería encontrar algo que lo hiciera perdonar esa conducta tan inadecuada, ese acto de violencia, un largo suspiro salió de sus labios.

-¿James? –el llamado lo saco de sus pensamientos.

El peli-negro volteo hacia donde provenía aquella voz encontrándose con Kristoff, notando impresionado al enorme reno tras el güero, camino hacia ellos tranquilo, era la primera vez que veía un reno.

-¡Oh! Perdón, pensé que no habría nadie por aquí –se disculpó James tratando de que su voz no saliera entrecortada por el nudo en su garganta, se acercó al reno- ¿Es tuyo?

-Es mi mejor amigo, se llama Sven –se limitó a contestar el rubio sacándole una sonrisa al peli-negro- ¿Estás bien? –pregunto al ver a James tan decaído pues en la cena había estado de lo más animado, había platicado con una facilidad tan natural que Kristoff olvido que lo acababan de conocer.

De hecho el rubio se había sorprendido de lo bien que se la había pasado, al principio estaba algo incómodo, pues se trataba de un príncipe, un extraño y el hermano mayor de Hans, pero el chico se las arregló para poder hacer un ambiente completamente agradable, se habían tardado en terminar de comer dado a las risas y platicas que se llevaron a cabo durante la velada.

Pero aquel joven bromista estaba en esos momentos tan serio como él, los ojos verdes se veían apagados, el cabello negro estaba completamente despeinado (más de lo normal), tenía la corbata desanudada y desabotonados los primeros 2 botones de su camisa, Kristoff no era experto en sentimientos, ni mucho menos en hablar, pero era observador y estaba más que claro que algo había ocurrido con el peli-negro.

-Si –contesto el príncipe pero al ver la ceja levantada del rubio bajo la mirada- no –suspiro- Ya sabía que él me odiaba, lo presentía, pero tenía la esperanza de que no fuera así.

-Creo que no seré de gran ayuda para ti, no tengo hermanos –le advirtió el rubio algo apenado.

-Solo distráeme un poco para que se me pase esta amargura –pidió sonriendo un poco el principe acariciando la cabeza de Sven, el reno miro al rubio insistente para que este hablara con el peli-negro, Kritoff miro al reno de vuelta y rendido se dedicó a tratar de levantarle el ánimo a James.

-Uh, no soy muy bueno hablando, pero hace poco tuve una pelea con Anna, así que creo que comprendo tu amargura –comento Kristoff lo primero que se le vino a la mente sintiendo el golpe que Sven le dio con una de sus astas, "¿Es lo mejor que pudiste decir, en serio?" fue lo que Kristoff escucho en su mente al ver la mirada que el reno le dedico, a lo que el rubio se encogió de hombros.

El peli-negro observo divertido al rubio, cuando entro en el comedor pudo observar la burbuja en el que se encontraban sumidos aquella pareja, pues aunque no se tocaban, aunque no lo decían, las simples miradas que le dedicaba la princesa al rubio cuando este hablaba, la atención que prestaba a los minúsculos comentarios de Kristoff; la mirada del rubio hacia Anna, la sonrisa que le surgía al escucharla decir su nombre, era una pareja que podía envidiarse muy fácilmente, se notaba el amor entre ellos, más no era empalagoso, era una pareja digna de ver.

El hecho de pensar en una pelea entre ellos dos, aun cuando apenas los conocía le pareció algo extraño, pero hasta las mejores parejas tenían problemas, supuso que había sido una pelea algo tonta de enamorados pero no pudo evitar estar curioso, y es que así era James, el peor de los curiosos, uno de sus mayores defectos.

-¿Por qué pelearon? –pregunto apoyándose contra la pared del establo.

El rubio miro avergonzado al peli-negro, no sentía propio el hablar con otras personas acerca de su relación con Anna, pero esta era su oportunidad para tener la opinión de alguien de su mismo género, además de que no tenía pensado entrar en detalles.

-Ella quiere que valla al baile pero yo no me sentiría a gusto con tanta gente importante –confeso después de vacilar un poco.

-¿Y Anna y Elsa que son? –pegunto divertido el peli-negro soltando una carcajada, haciendo que el rubio se avergonzara un poco, James se dedicó a ponerse serio para no incomodar a Kristoff- Anna es muy linda, es carismática y sabe entablar una buena conversación, se puede pasar un buen rato estando con ella sin tener que hablar mucho, ¿No crees que algún otro lo notara?

El rubio ensancho los ojos, eso no se le había pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento, todo ese tiempo pensó en su comodidad, olvidándose de lo hermosa que era la peli-roja, ella fácilmente se abrió camino a su corazón, rompió las barreras que con el tiempo él formo, algún otro podrá apreciarlo también, ¿Cómo pudo omitir algo tan importante como eso? Le había molestado cuando ella observo lo guapo que era el príncipe, pero en el baile habrían demasiados por dónde escoger, además de herederos, solteros, con buenos modales y excelentes bailando.

-Van a venir muchos solteros como yo, aunque no tan guapos –se atrevió a bromear al ver la cara del rubio, quien al parecer estaba meditando las palabras del príncipe- probablemente buscando una pareja y una solitaria peli-roja, risueña y además de eso princesa no pasara desapercibida para ellos.

-No había pensado en eso –se sinceró el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

-Es obvio, se nota la confianza que se tienen a leguas –le comento James dándole unas ligeras palmaditas en el brazo al rubio- pero no estaría de más el que sepan que alguien ya la corteja.

-¿De qué sirve que un recolector de Hielo la corteje? –bufo el rubio.

-No eres un simple repartidor, recuerda que tienes un título –le apunto el peli-negro recordando el titulo con el que lo había presentado la Reina- los títulos valen entre nosotros, sin importar el origen, el ahora príncipe de Corona antes era un ladrón –le recordó James logrando sacar una sonrisa al rubio.

Platicaron otro buen rato, disfrutando del calor del establo, el peli-negro agradeció en silencio al rubio por haberle ayudado a pasarse aquel mal trago, aunque sabía que tendría que encarar de nuevo a su hermano, no dejaría las cosas así como así, "no me dejes solo" sin duda aunque era tarde, cumpliría su promesa.

Elsa se encontraba caminando por el largo pasillo que daba a los cuartos de Kristoff y Anna, se detuvo ante la muy conocida puerta de la princesa y la toco tranquilamente, escucho los pasos rápidos adentro del cuarto y una que otra cosa cayendo al piso, se escuchaba toda una revolución dentro de aquel cuarto.

-¿Contraseña? –se escuchó la voz de la peli-roja dentro del cuarto y Elsa solo pudo soltar un bufido.

No hace mucho su hermana había adquirido aquella manía por abrir solo la puerta a aquellos que conocían la contraseña, lo cual le pareció simpático en su momento, hasta que esto se volvió en cierta parte permanente.

-Anna –la nombro entre dientes.

-Contraseña –repitió la peli-roja.

-No pienso decirlo –le reprocho Elsa algo sonrojada.

-¡Oh vamos Elsa, casi nunca tocas a mi puerta! –le reprocho la peli-roja- Contraseña.

-¿En serio? –pregunto Elsa cansada pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, soltó una gran exhalación- ¿Anna… –hizo una enorme pausa antes de continuar- …y si hacemos un muñeco?

-¿No puedes decirlo más animada? –le regaño Anna al otro lado de la puerta.

-No abuses –le gruño Elsa logrando que la puerta se abriera.

La sonrisita de la peli-roja logro hacer sonreír a la rubia-platinada quien entro al cuarto de la princesa cerrando la puerta tras de sí, observo todo el tiradero que Anna tenía por el suelo, lo que parecían hojas y tinta, logro saber de lo que se trataba debido a una hoja que se encontraba a sus pies, al parecer Anna se encontraba arreglando los últimos detalles para el baile.

-Se lo que estas tratando de hacer Anna –comento Elsa seriamente recordando lo que la había impulsado a ir- Y agradecería que dejaras de hacerlo.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto confundida Anna sentándose en medio del desorden/ordenado que tenía por el suelo.

-El Príncipe James está aquí para representar a las Islas del Sur –le comento la Reina logrando que la princesa la mirara fijamente.

-Pero se nota que te gusta -comenzó Anna con reproche haciendo reír a Elsa.

-Me agrada, que es algo completamente diferente –le corrigió la Reina tratando de parar de reír.

-Te gusta –volvió a reprochar apuntándola con el dedo, tratando de así reafirmar lo ya dicho, la Reina bajo la mano de su hermana con su mano suavemente.

-Estas enamorada –le apunto Elsa apretando ligeramente la mano de Anna quien se sonrojo ante lo dicho por la Reina- Por eso ves amor por todas partes –le comento Elsa sonriéndole.

-Pero…

-Nada –le callo Elsa con autoridad lo que ocasiono que la princesa se cruzara de brazos con el ceño fruncido y mejillas infladas- Se cuál es tu intención, es buena, pero apenas lo conozco –le recordó sonriéndole.

-No estoy diciendo que te cases con él, o que salgas con él –se defendió Anna- Solo quiero que empieces a buscar buenos candidatos –le confeso la princesa tomando la mano de Elsa con sus dos manos- Eres inteligente y hermosa, pero dirigir un Reino tu sola es difícil y cansado, Mamá y Papá se apoyaban con diferentes tareas, pero tú lo estás haciendo todo tu sola, porque quiero ayudarte es que te pedí que me dejaras a cargo del baile, quiero ayudarte con más cosas, pero aun no estoy segura en lo que te puedo ayudar y no quiero estorbarte.

Elsa observo los tranquilos ojos de su hermana, tan azules como los de ella, los ojos se le comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas por el sentimiento cálido que la invadió, conmovida (por los hermosos pensamientos de la peli-roja) abrazo a su hermana quien le regreso el abrazo sonriente, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la princesa.

-Prométeme que no solo te quedaras parada, por favor baila con los que se te acerquen –pidió Anna- Promete que empezaras a mirar chicos, pero no te dejes engañar como yo ante un príncipe guapo –le pidió entre risas la peli-roja.

-Son muchas promesas, pero tratare de cumplirlas –le dijo Elsa sonriente también.

Al día siguiente Elsa se encontraba en su escritorio recordando sonriente la plática con su hermana la noche anterior, si bien no se quejaba abiertamente de todo el trabajo que tenía por ser la Reina, admitía que era un poco pesado y le gustaría tener más tiempo para ella misma, ya que su rutina consistía en levantarse hacer cosas de Reina, pasar un tiempo con su hermana y luego dormir para el siguiente día y no se diga de las reuniones con el Consejo, pues esto solo le aumentaba el trabajo de gran manera, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía tiempo para ella, había olvidado el cómo se sentía estar encerrada en el cuarto y solo dedicarse a ella, pero era un pueblo entero al que tenía que mantener.

Unos toques en la puerta la hicieron saltar del susto, tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que el sonido la aturdió un poco, riendo por su reacción dio el pase al que tocaba la puerta, no se sorprendió mucho de ver entrar al Príncipe James, pues por algún extraño motivo creyó que este se aparecería en cualquier momento por su despacho.

-¿Y qué es lo que normalmente hace una Reina en su tiempo libre? –pregunto el peli-negro caminando despreocupadamente por el estudio ante la atenta mirada de la Reina.

-¿Solo viniste a preguntar eso? –le pregunto divertida Elsa.

-Soy una persona muy curiosa –le respondió simplemente el peli-negro encogiéndose de hombro, sonriéndole de lado- cuando me pregunté eso no pude aguantar por saber la respuesta de la Reina de Arendelle –le confeso James caminando hacia el escritorio.

-¿No te parece eso algo irrespetuoso preguntándolo tan libremente? –pregunto la rubia-platinada sonriéndole también, mirando como el peli-negro se paraba cerca de donde ella se encontraba sentada, además de Kai, Anna y Kristoff nadie antes se había atrevido a rodeado el escritorio.

-No si me contestas irrespetuosamente también –le apunto el príncipe recargándose en el escritorio mientras se cruzaba de brazos conservando la sonrisa.

-Eres muy extraño –le comento la rubia negando con la cabeza al tiempo que soltaba una risita.

-¡Muy bien! –exclamo el peli-negro mostrando una blanquecina sonrisa- Ya estamos progresando –dijo animado posando sus manos en el escritorio (para no resbalarse, ya que solo se recargaba con su peso) haciendo que Elsa rodara los ojos divertida.

Los azulados ojos de la Reina miraron al peli-negro que a su parecer estaba esperando su respuesta, pudo notar la impaciencia de este pues James se encontraba moviendo los dedos contra el escritorio, logrando con ello hacer un sonido, la insistente mirada jade la hizo reír.

-Curioso e impaciente… no es una muy buena combinación ¿verdad? –le afirmo Elsa a lo que el peli-negro se avergonzó un poco.

-Súmale a eso que también soy histérico con los ruidos –comento carcajeándose- si escucho un ruidito tiendo a buscarlo por todas partes hasta encontrar el origen, creo que tengo muchos problemas –comento divertido revolviéndose los cabellos.

El ambiente armonioso que se había formado en el estudio, ante la plática que se daba en esta, llego a cierto punto a que el pelinegro terminara por sentare completamente en el escritorio con los pies colgando, la Reina se había recostado sobre su silla para poder mirar mejor con quien platicaba, entonces llego la pregunta que la Reina le había querido hacer al joven desde que este entro al estudio.

-¿Cómo te fue con Hans? –pregunto Elsa mirando como la alegre sonrisa se convertía en una fina línea sobre el rostro del joven príncipe-Supongo que no te fue muy bien.

El peli-negro fijo su vista en sus manos escondiendo su mirada melancólica de la Reina, jugo con sus dedos tratando de así distraerse un poco para poder volver a sonreír, pero una mano sobre su hombro lo obligo a subir la mirada, topándose con los azulados ojos de la Reina, no noto cuando fue que ella se levantó de la silla ni tampoco había sentido el acercamiento de Elsa hacía él.

-Él ya no me considera su hermano –susurro el peli-negro.

-Eso no es algo que él pueda decidir, ya que es de sangre además yo sé que él no te odia –le dijo Elsa completamente convencida.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? –pregunto confundido James.

-Porque él te salvo –le confesó la rubia-platinada observando la sorpresa del peli-negro ante lo dicho- él tuvo la oportunidad de deshacerse de mí, pero el desvió una flecha que iba directo a mi pecho y me cuido de los guardias del Duque de Weselton cuando yo estaba inconsciente, no lograba entender por qué había hecho eso, hasta que tú me contaste lo de tus poderes, Hans no me salvo a mí, Hans te salvo a ti.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto anonadado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-En ese lugar yo estaba asustada, casi mato a dos hombres –admitió avergonzada- Hans me detuvo pidiéndome que no me convirtiera en el monstruo que todos pensaban que era, pero él se veía tan preocupado, tan asustado que me aturdió, ahora sé que él no me veía a mí, él te estaba viendo a ti, él no te odia –le repitió Elsa logrando surgir en James un brillo en su mirar- creo que solo esta resentido contigo.

-Gracias –dijo el peli-negro con una sonrisa- saber que él no me odia, es… -hizo una gran pausa antes de sacar con una exhalación aliviado- increíble.

La tarde pasó tranquilamente, James salió del estudio de Elsa con una sonrisa y esperanzas por los cielos, pues después de una gran plática con la Reina había obtenido el permiso de poder entrar a la celda de Hans aunque en el día solamente, ya que como medida de precaución Elsa no podía permitirle visitas nocturnas.

James acepto todas las reglas que le puso Elsa y se las memorizo, no quería defraudar la confianza que la Reina le brindaba, no podría ir en las mañanas con Hans ya que este se encontraría haciendo su servicio en el castillo, el cual consistía en quitar la nieve de los caminos y después de la cena ya no podía volver a las mazmorras, se sentó en el suelo a un metro de distancia de donde el prisionero se encontraba, paso de largo la mirada que le dedico el peli-rojo quien se dedicó a ignorar la presencia del pelinegro, después de dos horas en completo silencio James fue llamado por Kai pues la cena se encontraba ya servida.

Los siguientes días siguieron igual, el peli-negro iba a molestar por las mañana a Elsa a su estudio, se dedicaba a platicar con Kristoff por las tardes (cuando la princesa se dedicaba a perfeccionar las cosas para el baile) y se apresuraba a ir donde Hans dos horas antes de la cena, quien muy a su pesar se acostumbró a la idea de que el peli-negro seguiría así de insistente.

Solo faltaba un día para el baile, y una parte de los invitados llegaron temprano, Anna los recibió como la anfitriona de la fiesta, ordeno a las mucamas el acompañar a los invitados a sus respectivos cuartos y también hizo preparar un gran banquete para esa noche, aunque el baile no sería hasta el próximo día ella quería que la estancia de los huéspedes fuese placentera.

Kristoff observo a los llegados, agradecido de que se tratara de gente mayor y de mujeres, ningún rastro de príncipes solteros por el momento, pero aún faltaba la mayoría de los invitados que seguramente llegarían el mismo día de la fiesta en la mañana, James le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda al saber en lo que pensaba el rubio y le hizo observar como Anna se estresaba ligeramente.

El rubio se dedicó a estar con Anna y tratar de ayudarla, pues la peli-roja parecía que se quería arrancar los cabellos por los nervios y la ansiedad del baile. Los invitados se dedicaron a pasar todo el día en sus habitaciones por el cansancio de los largos viajes en barco que tuvieron que tomar, James se encamino a ir con su hermano desde la tarde ya que Kristoff se encontraba completamente a disposición de la princesa.

El llamado a la cena capto la atención de todos, la mesa que normalmente estaba casi vacía se encontraba medio llena, Anna, Kristoff y James se limitaron a sentarse en los lugares que desde hace una semana habían adoptado, la princesa se dedicó a relajarse cuando se vio sentada en la mesa, la única que faltaba era la Reina.

-La Reina Elsa de Arendelle –la presento Kai a lo que todos se pararon para reverenciarla.

-Buenas noches –saludo Elsa con una sonrisa entrando al comedor.

La cena comenzó sin más contratiempos, las pláticas en el comedor se vieron entre los invitados y la Reina, Anna se dedicaba a susurrarle cosas a Kristoff para que este no estuviera tan tenso, cuando nadie se fijaba en ellos, la peli-roja rosaba un poco su mano con la del rubio sabiendo lo incomodo que estaba en esa mesa llena de gente que no conocía.

La hora del postre llego y para alivio de Kristoff anunciaba el final de esa larga velada, Anna miro satisfecha como se colocaba el postre que ella misma había pedido que se hiciera, servido en una copa pan con crema y nieve, adornado con fresas y cerezas, cuando estaba a punto de comer el suyo miro el que tenía su hermana, el único diferente, este tenía adorno de chocolates también.

Elsa se llevó la cuchara a la boca pero se detuvo al sentir la mirada de su hermana sobre ella, o más bien, sobre la cuchara, miro el postre que le habían servido y luego el de su hermana, confundida miro el de todos observando que era la única con chocolate, sonrío sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermana.

-¿Quieres el mío? –le pregunto Elsa con una sonrisa.

-¿Me lo darías? –pregunto Anna emocionada.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo –alego la Reina observando las sonrisas de los invitados quienes ajenos conversaban entre si- Sé que ha sido muy duro el organizar todo esto, así que tómalo como un regalo de agradecimiento.

-Gracias Elsa –le agradeció la princesa tratando de no levantar mucho la voz.

La cena termino después de una media hora, y los invitados comenzaron a salir hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, conforme se fue vaciando el comedor Kristoff se dejó caer en la silla soltando un suspiro, Elsa y James rieron ante la expresión cansada del rubio quien sonrió también.

-Has estado muy bien Kristoff –lo felicito la Reina apoyando su mentón en su mano izquierda colocando el codo en la mesa.

-Pensé que en algún momento gritarías –se burló el peli-negro apoyando sus brazos cruzados en la mesa- Pero te luciste.

-Gracias –agradeció el rubio volteando a mirar a Anna.

La peli-roja se encontraba seriamente mirando la vacía copa frente a ella, a Kristoff le pareció que se encontraba pensativa, aunque la tez pálida de su cara normalmente de un color crema y rosado lo preocupo, se incorporó y observo la bacía mirada de Anna.

La princesa escuchaba todo y a la vez nada, se había concentrado en solo mirar la copa ya que todo a su alrededor eran manchas de colores, las figuras distorsionadas y el sonido lejano de lo que sucedía cerca de ella la tenían de sobremanera mareada, con nauseas, sentía un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo y el calor que sentía le pareció un infierno, le carcomía por dentro un ardor tan sofocante que la adormeció.

-Anna –le llamo Kritoff, pero ella apenas lo escucho alzo la mirada lentamente ya que todo le daba vueltas.

Elsa y James notaron la extraña expresión de la peli-roja, quien estaba de un preocupante blanco, la mirada perdida de la princesa le causo un escalofrió a la rubia-platinada, las largas pestañas de la peli-roja se hacían cada vez más pesadas, la Reina estaba a punto de decir el nombre de la princesa cuando esta se desplomo en la mesa.

-Anna –grito Elsa asustada, lo último que escucho la princesa antes de quedar inconsciente.

* * *

Holi hermosas criatura del señor feliz sabadeishon (Sabado/Fashion ddd') c: ¿me extrañaron? :P bueno aquí les traigo la segunda parte del capitulo 10 saber que les a agradado James, o bueno al menos a los que comentaron me dieron mucho aliento para poder continuarle a este enorme capitulo, me explaye 1000 palabras más xDD

Estoy sumamente feliz con las respuestas que a ocasionado James :'D oooh por cierto comentario Random el jueves en la noche en un parque cerca de mi casa pusieron FROZEN :'D mi mamá me llevo al parque y nos quedamos a ver toda la película :B el aire estaba delicioso y el audio y vídeo se veían excelentes c: espero les pase algo parecido, es de lo más agradable.

Me tarde un poco más ya que como se dan cuenta esta enorme, además de que tenia un trabajo de Tipografía que me tuvo sin dormir varios días, pero gracias a sus comentarios pude terminarlo con una gran inspiración, espero que amen a James tanto como yo lo amo :B no es perfecto, no le quise quitar el lado humano a pesar de que haga hechicería, pero bueno, por favor denme las opiniones de este nuevo personaje, criticas, etc...

**Nota de Agradecimiento:** Gracias corazones hermosos (IncertenCorazonesAqui) Mis fieles lectores **los adoro** y me encanta leerlos, a los nuevos bienvenidos :'D que se lean mi historia con lo que llevo (a pesar de que es mucho xDD) me alegra, leer todos sus comentarios me llena de tantos ánimos y energía que me dan ganas de abrazar a cada uno, a cada rato ando checando mi celular con la esperanza de que un correo de FanFiction me llegue anunciando un nuevo review xD me he aprendido cada comentario de memoria de tanto que los leo para echarme ánimos, sin ustedes mi fic no seria nada c': y por eso estoy sumamente agradecida del tiempo que se toman para opinar c:

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


End file.
